


The Kingslayer's Heart

by BecauseBraime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon through S6E8, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, He's taking care of his wench, Jaime is done with Cersei's shit, Protective Jaime Lannister, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's done with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: The red tent scene AU. Brynden Tully decides to go with Brienne to aid his niece's daughter. Jaime honors his word to let the Tully army pass, but the Frey men attack and severely wound Brienne.
Relationships: Bronn & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 548
Kudos: 563





	1. It’s Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from chapter 1, this fic will have any major fighting and death "off screen". Instead, it will focus more on Jaime and Brienne. Jaime is done with the political nonsense. He wants to be with his wench now. This is me taking a break from my own angst.

Jaime stood in shock as the drawbridge to Riverrun lowered. Standing in formation, Brienne stood shoulder to shoulder with the Blackfish; the Tully forces at their backs. A smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he took in the sight.

_She did it. She convinced the old goat to move north._

Glancing to Bronn, Jaime smiled wider. The crass sellsword guffawed loudly and smacked Jaime’s back. “Well look at that. Ya lady knight won’t be in harm’s way today.”

As the Tully army began to move across the bridge, Jaime’s eyes locked with Brienne’s. She stood tall and confident. Her eyes betrayed the happiness she felt in bringing Sansa’s kin to her aid.

_First, she found and secured Sansa. Now, she brings her lady the necessary aid to reclaim Winterfell._

Jaime felt his chest swell with pride. At their approach, Jaime bowed his head in greeting.

“Very well, Lady Brienne. A deal is a deal. I only ask that you take that miserable shit, Edmure, with you. He’s driving my men mad.”

The Blackfish rolled his eyes and snorted. “He’s married to the Frey girl. He’s the Frey’s problem. You deal with him, Kingslayer.”

Brienne cringed at the moniker and moved to protest, but Jaime raised a hand to halt her defense. “Very well. I’ll toss him to his new kin. Don’t be surprised if you find that he slips in among the camp followers. I don’t imagine he’s very enticing in a dress though.”

With a smirk to Brienne, Jaime called back to his commanders. “Clear a path! See the Tully army through safely. We honor our word.”

Brynden’s brows furrowed and he huffed a bitter laugh. “The word of a Kingslayer. I won’t turn my back until we’re in the North.” Taking pause, the Blackfish narrowed his eyes in warning.

“I’ll be back for my castle once I help my kin reclaim theirs. These Frey dolts couldn’t hold Riverrun if the Seven themselves offered aid.”

Jaime shrugged and feigned indifference, but in truth he feared that Brienne would be sent back south to aid House Tully’s effort. He did not wish to face her on the battlefield. He would not.

“I don’t doubt that, but then the crown will send me right back here to recover it again. I have very little desire to be sent back to this shit holding. Best to leave the Freys be and move on. I hear Harrenhal is vacant. It seems not even Littlefinger could be bothered to fill it with his brothel workers.”

With a gruff laugh, the Blackfish took a menacing step forward. “I’ll be back for my home within the next moon turn.” Glancing back at Brienne, the Blackfish raised a knowing brow before continuing.

“Mayhap I need only send this one out here to treat with you again. She seems to get what she wants.”

Taking a final look back at Brienne, the Blackfish huffed a laugh before stomping off and barking at his men. As the Tully forces moved out along the river’s edge, Brienne grimaced and cast an apologetic glance at Jaime.

“You weren’t exaggerating. He is quite stubborn. Thank you, Ser Jaime. He may not see it, but I do. You are a man of honor.” With a slight bow, Brienne began to step back. Pod waited just a few feet to the side; a warm smile on his face.

Jaime stepped forward and grabbed Brienne’s arm; his eyes darting to his men along the riverbed, guarding the passing Tully forces. “Write me after the battle. I don’t much trust the Boltons. Just… be careful.”

For not the first time in their acquaintance, a tearing sensation ripped through Jaime’s heart as he let go of Brienne. He had long accepted what his heart felt, yet his brain refused to admit. He loved her.

Brienne had been pulled from his grasp three times now; Harrnehal, King’s Landing, and earlier that day in his command tent. Every parting felt as though it may be the last time his eyes met her sapphire pools.

In another world, Jaime would act on his love and follow Brienne to the ends of the world. But this wasn’t another world. This was the same shit world in which he was little more than Cersei’s creature, carrying out her bidding no matter how much he despised the orders. No matter how much those orders took him further from the knight he once dreamed of becoming.

His dreams of being a great knight died when his blade pushed through his king’s back to save a city. Now he was just the Kingslayer. Brynden Tully’s words rang in his ears as Jaime stared into the face of the truest knight he had ever known.

Brienne was what Jaime had longed to be. She was one of the great knights that the minstrels sung of; Arthur Dayne. Duncan the Tall. Barristan Selmy. The Dragonknight.

Brienne may never hold the title, but she ranked among them in Jaime’s mind.

Jaime hadn’t expected it to sting as much as it did when one of his childhood idols, Ser Brynden Tully, spat the word _Kingslayer_ as though it a curse. A vulgarity not meant to reach the ears of young babes.

Looking at Brienne now, Jaime smiled as she nodded. Her voice was steady as ever. “Of course, Ser Jaime. We’ll inform you of the outcome once the battle is done.”

_So formal._

Jaime glanced to Oathkeeper at her hip. The heart in his chest was in tatters, but it mattered little. In truth, Jaime gave away his heart years ago to the woman before him. She wore its physical representation at her hip.

For not the first time, Jaime watched his heart walk away. He stood beside Bronn and waited. Waited for the quick glance back at him.

_Look back, please. One last time._

On cue, Brienne glanced back once she reached Pod. Jaime raised his golden hand, catching the fading rays of the sun. With a small smile, Brienne returned the gesture before looking forward. She and Pod brought up the rear of the Tully forces; roughly 2,000 strong.

“Come on then, lover boy. Time to go home.” Bronn placed a firm hand on Jaime’s pauldron before walking towards the tents.

_Back to Cersei. Back to the darkness. Kingslayer._

Before Jaime could move away, one of Walder’s dolt sons, Black Walder, was in his face. “What the fuck are ya doing!? We were supposed to siege the castle!”

Jaime snorted and pushed the man away. “I give you an empty castle with a lowered drawbridge. Are you so dense that you still think a siege necessary?”

“Ya lettin’ them walk away! The orders were to _take_ the castle. Ya let the enemy out unscathed. Now they’ll just came back when they’re done with their fuckin’ war march!” The man’s breath stunk something fierce. Jaime wrinkled his nose in distaste and spoke through gritted teeth.

“My orders were to see you back inside that shit castle. I’m not your household guard. You want to hold Riverrun? Figure out how to keep it. I’m going home now.”

Jaime began to walk back in the direction of the encampment. His men had already begun moving towards the tents, pleased to have avoided bloodshed. They would spend one more night in the muddy fields outside Riverrun, and then head back to King’s Landing.

The sound of crickets filled the evening air as the sky transformed into serene orange, pink, and purple hues.

_Not so pretty as sapphires, but better than grey._

Then the scream reached his ears. _Her_ scream.

_Brienne._

Stopping in his tracks, Jaime felt his heart quicken and his breathing labor. He would know that voice anywhere. The world around him seemed to stop and Jaime spun on his heels.

The Freys were attacking the rear lines of the Tully forces. Jaime screamed at his men to return for aid. At his command, the words passed down the lines and thousands of Lannister bannermen were surging forward. Jaime could only concentrate on one person.

 _Brienne_.

Reaching the skirmish, Jaime unsheathed his sword and began wildly slicing through any Frey man in his path. His mind raced as he tried desperately to find Brienne. Then he saw her.

She was slumped on the ground with Pod shaking her shoulders despairingly. Oathkeeper lay at her back as blood pooled around the blade, gushing from her side. Jaime’s men crashed into the Frey forces, beating them back.

“My lady! Please!” Pod continued to shake Brienne’s shoulders as Jaime cut through the last man between him and Brienne. Falling to his knees in a panic, Jaime dropped his sword and looked desperately to Pod.

“What happened!?” Jaime could hear the fear in his own voice. He cupped Brienne’s cheeks between his flesh and false hand, inwardly cursing his inability to feel her warmth where his sword hand once was.

“They attacked us and she… she saved me. Her side, my lord.” Pod’s words were frantic as he looked around for aid.

Then Jaime saw the wound. A nasty stab to her right side below the armpit where her breastplate offered little protection. From the angle, it was evident that Brienne must have been swinging her blade high at one assailant while another thrust his sword into her.

There was an alarming amount of blood pouring out, and Brienne was barely conscious. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she muttered something that Jaime could barely make out.

“Help me take this armor off!” Jaime and Pod frantically worked to get the armor off Brienne. He had to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

From the east, the Blackfish came surging through the ranks. His sword was raised and cutting through Frey men as he moved. Fish and lions worked together to fell every Frey in sight. Rage consumed Jaime as Brienne slipped from consciousness.

So overcome with emotions was Jaime, that he hardly noticed Bronn and Addam standing protectively over him, Pod, and Brienne. He wanted every Frey dead. No mercy. No captives. Looking up to his childhood, Jaime met Addam’s eyes.

“Kill them all! Kill them all!”

_Burn them all. Burn them all._

For the first time in Jaime’s life, he almost understood the horror that was the mad king’s mind. Jaime was outside himself looking in. He wished only to introduce every Frey soldier to the Stranger that day.

The fighting around Jaime slowly diminished as Walder’s sons were dragged before him. They were covered in blood and mud, begging for mercy. In a fit of desperation, they rambled of their alliance with the crown. Jaime couldn’t be bothered to listen.

Jaime cradled Brienne’s head in his arms and screamed for aid. He grabbed Pod’s tunic and yelled at the lad to run to the castle and fetch the maester.

“Brienne. Please. Don’t leave me. Stay with me!” Jaime glanced back at Pod’s retreating form. He willed the boys legs to move faster. At his side, the Blackfish dropped to a knee with a grunt. He placed two fingers to Brienne’s neck and shook his head.

“She’s gone. Let her go.”

Blind rage consumed Jaime. Shoving Brynden’s hand away, Jaime rebuked the man. “You don’t know her! She survived a fucking bear. She can survive this! She can survive anything!”

“Ser Jaime. What of these two?” At the voice of his generals, Jaime looked up to see Walder’s sniveling sons.

Glancing back at Brienne, the glint of Oathkeeper caught Jaime’s eye. The pool of blood below the sword stood in stark contrast to its glistening steel. Brienne had cared for the blade as well as she had cared for Jaime in the Riverlands.

His heart lay in a pool of blood before him. Without a word, Jaime reached for the hilt of Oathkeeper. He stood and glared at the Frey men cowering before him. Blood dripped slowly from Oathkeeper’s well-polished blade. The world became a blur around Jaime as he slowly stalked forward.

The men begged as they never had before in their miserable lives. Lothar gasped and pleaded at Jaime’s approach. “My lord. We’re friends to the crown! You can’t…”

Jaime watched as his generals slowly stepped back, knowing what was coming. To clear his vision, Jaime blinked. Raising the sword, Jaime shoved the blade straight into the open mouth of Lothar Frey. The steel pushed straight through Lothar’s skull and exited the back, killing him instantly. Brienne’s voice echoed in Jaime’s head.

_One quick death._

Turning to Black Walder, the shit who had bitched about the siege, Jaime struck the man with his golden hand. At the sound of the man’s nose breaking, Jaime smiled as he fell to the ground. Again, Jaime’s eyes blurred, obscuring the view of his target.

As Brienne had done to the third Stark man in the Riverlands, Jaime slowly thrust the blade into Black Walder’s gut and watched the man’s eyes go wide in shock.

A sickening gurgle pushed past Black Walder’s lips as life slowly slipped from him. Stepping back and yanking the blade from the man, Jaime glanced to his men.

_Why are they all so blurry? Why does it hurt to breathe?_

“Jaime…” Addam’s voice was quiet and filled with trepidation. “… breathe Jaime.”

Jaime blinked again, and once more everything came back into focus. His chest hurt and it was then that Jaime could feel the tears lining his face. His chest was heaving with silent sobs.

Jaime’s blood ran cold as he looked back at Brienne. The maester was with Pod and working over her frantically.

Tully men and men from the West stood rooted in place, staring in shock at the scene before them. Brynden was still on one knee, gaping at the bodies of Walder’s sons.

Looking to Addam, Jaime spoke commandingly. Hate filled his voice.

“Take half our forces to the Twins. Bring Walder his sons’ heads. Then take his. Tell him the Lannisters send their regards.”


	2. Collecting Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maester tends to Brienne while Jaime makes more concrete plans for his men.

“This way, my lord. Just place her down here.” The maester directed Jaime into one of the guest rooms inside Riverrun. Jaime carried Brienne in his arms as the Blackfish and Edmure bickered at his back.

“It’s my castle! I don’t want them here!” Edmure’s whiny voice grated on Jaime and he had half a mind to kick the man in the face.

Brynden barked at his nephew. “Oh shut up, Edmure! I reclaimed the bloody castle while you sat chained and shitting yourself in old Walder’s dungeons. I held it from the Freys as you wallowed in confinement. I decide what happens here.”

Addam moved passed the bickering Tullys to reach Jaime’s side. “I’ve split the men. I have a contingent ready to move out towards the Twins. Are you certain? This is not what the orders were from King Tommen. He said…”

After placing Brienne on the bed, Jaime rounded on Addam. “Tommen is a child, Addam! You think he ordered any of this? Do you think Tommen gives a shit who is pissing in Riverrun’s privies at night? This was Cersei’s order. When isn’t it Cersei’s order?”

Addam sighed and ran a hand through his copper hair. “This is an act of defiance. You’re declaring war on the crown.”

Pointing a finger at Brienne, Jaime snapped. “If she dies, then let them come for my head! Cersei can have it! She has already laid claim to every other part of me. If Brienne lives, I am taking her so far away from this shit. I’m tired of politics. This is what politics does! It takes the best this world has to offer and destroys them. What was the point of this!?”

Jaime could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. He turned his attention back to Brienne and moved to her left side. Grabbing her hand, Jaime leaned down against her head as the maester worked.

“I’m here, Brienne. I won’t leave you.”

She looked so pale. Her skin was cold. Her lips tinted blue. Jaime watched as the maester sighed and hummed. “I need to remove her tunic, my lords. If you don’t mind.” The man inclined his head towards the door, silently encouraging them all out.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jaime noticed Pod for the first time. The young man was pressed against the wall near the door. His eyes were wide with worry as he stared at the motionless body of his lady. 

The men cleared out, but Jaime refused to move. “I’m not leaving her.”

“My lord, I need to remove her tunic and see if she can be saved. It is improper for you to…”

“Improper? We’ve shared a bath. She wiped my ass when I couldn’t do it myself. I am not leaving her now.”

With a heavy sigh, the maester began to tear at the tunic which clung to Brienne’s skin. It was soaked with blood and mud. Two women scurried into the room with fresh linens. Looking to them, the maester pointed at the edge of the bed.

“Good. Set them there. I’ll need more clean water as well.” The maester turned his attention back to Brienne. Placing a linen over her chest as he peeled back the torn tunic, the maester eyed Jaime warily.

With a shrug, Jaime muttered under his breath and moved the covering to better preserve Brienne’s modesty.

Appraising the man’s work, Jaime grew impatient. “Shouldn’t you move faster!? She’s losing too much blood. She’s likely to die from lack of blood before the fucking wound takes her.”

The maester’s lips pressed into a thin line. Any reprimand died on his tongue as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Grunting in frustration, Jaime leaned forward to appraise the wound. He grimaced at the sight of the nasty opening. “How bad is it? Did they stab through her lung? She’s breathing well enough given she’s half dead.”

Losing patience, the maester’s voice rose an octave. “My lord! I need to focus. This is not a minor wound and she is likely to die if you don’t let me concentrate.”

It was then that the Blackfish stormed back into the room. Addam and Bronn stood in the doorway with smirks on their faces. “Out, Kingslayer!”

“Fuck off, Brynden! I’m not leaving her.” Jaime kept a firm grip on Brienne’s left hand. His eyes were fixed on her face as he committed every freckle to memory.

The maester sighed in relief at Brynden’s presence. “Thank you, my lord. I could work better without a would-be-maester barking in my ear.”

Rough hands grabbed at Jaime, yanking him from Brienne’s bedside. Fighting with everything he had, Jaime tried to shove Brynden away.

“No! I am not leaving her.”

Before Jaime could get back to his seat, two sets of hands were at his arms and pulling him backwards at Brynden’s instruction. Once they were out from the room, Brynden shoved Jaime hard into the wall.

“Enough! The maester can’t keep her alive if you’re there in his ear. Now shut up and sit down. Gods! You’re more annoying than Edmure.”

Addam and Bronn were at Jaime’s side and trying to calm him as Jaime clawed to get back inside the room. Bronn tried to quell the situation and spoke placatingly. “Woah, woah. Easy now. We’ll just sit right here until the maester’s done his job. Come on. Poddy boy needs someone to be frantic with.”

Jaime’s eyes darted to Pod who was sitting with his back against the wall. The squire’s eyes were fixed on the door that Jaime had just been pulled through. Rubbing at his face angrily, Jaime leaned back against the wall and tipped his chin up towards the ceiling.

With a huff of irritation, the Blackfish spoke to Addam. “Given the hour, my men will move out on the morrow. We sent a raven to my great-niece before this shit happened. Make sure this one stays out of that room!”

At the sound of Brynden’s retreating footsteps, Jaime slid down the wall to the ground. He buried his face in his arms as they rested on his knees.

_Please, Brienne. Don’t leave me._

Addam and Bronn leaned against the opposite wall. It wasn’t long before Addam filled the silence. “You still want us to take Walder’s head?”

Looking up to meet Addam’s eyes, Jaime glared and tilted his head. “More than I want my fucking sword hand back. See it done.”

With a huff of laughter, Addam nodded. “Anything else you would have us do?”

Jaime sighed and glanced to Pod. The boy looked broken and vacant. A flurry of thoughts swirled in Jaime’s mind; none of them boding well for the West’s relationship with the crown.

“Pod. How did you find Sansa?”

At Jaime’s question, Pod slowly looked to him before glancing cautiously to Bronn and Addam. “First we found her with Littlefinger, but Lady Sansa didn’t much trust Lady Brienne. They noticed the sword…”

Pod grimaced slightly before continuing. “The Boltons had her after that. Lady Brienne insisted we follow Littlefinger north. They married her off to Lord Bolton’s bastard. She escaped somehow, but they came for her. Lady Brienne saved her. We took her to her brother at the Wall after that.”

With a sigh, Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose. “How many men does she have for this war?”

Pod shook his head. “Not many. That’s why we were sent here. Lady Sansa’s brother has some Wildlings. They couldn’t rally many Houses to their cause; a bastard and a young girl. Most thought it a jape.”

_Seven hells! They’ll get themselves killed. Even with the Tully army, they stand little chance. Brienne would have died in some shit field outside Winterfell._

Looking to Addam, Jaime spoke resolutely. “After you kill Walder, head north with the Tully army.”

Addam’s eyes went wide in shock. A strangled laugh pushed past his lips as he looked to Bronn. It was as though he awaited the jape to come. “You want us to fight alongside the Tullys to get the Stark girl her home back? Have you gone mad?”

If the questioning of his orders had come from anyone other than Addam, Jaime would have gutted the fool on the spot. This wasn’t any man though. This was Addam Marbrand; Jaime’s childhood friend and closest military advisor.

Raising his false hand, Jaime sneered. “I’ve a debt to collect. If you come across a miserable shit named Locke on the battlefield, take his hand and drape it about his neck. The Boltons tried to rape and kill Lady Brienne. They took my hand. Gods only know what they did to that Stark girl. They’re no better than the Freys. Likely worse. We’ll wait for you here.”

Nodding in understanding, Addam stood upright. “We’ll see it done. I’ll go chat with our new _friend_. I just hope our armies don’t kill each other before we reach Winterfell.”

Jaime snorted as he watched his friend retreat down the long hallway. He glanced back to Bronn who had a knowing smirk on his face. With a light chuckle, Bronn looked to Pod and raised a brow. “Told ya.”

Glancing at Pod, Jaime’s brows furrowed. “Told him what?”

Pod’s face reddened slightly; his eyes narrowed as he shook his head and looked away. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Bronn couldn’t control the laughter that began spilling from his lips as Jaime looked on in confusion. “Come on. Ya really didn’t see it before? Ya didn’t _hear_ it? Surely, some moans and a certain name in her sleep.”

“What?! No!” Pod cringed and rubbed at his face.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jaime’s frustration was palpable.

Bronn shrugged innocently and wandered off. “Oh nothin’. I best get back to the men. Seems we’ll be gettin’ cozy at the encampment for a while.”

The sellsword began whistling as he strolled away; the sound echoing off the castle walls. Turning his attention back to Pod, Jaime appraised the boy. “Podrick, what was he talking about?”

“It’s nothing, ser. You know how Ser Bronn can be. He was just… making some comments earlier today is all. Inappropriate.”

Jaime felt his anger returning. For as much as Jaime appreciated Bronn’s skill with a sword, he didn’t care for how crass the man could be. If he had said anything unbecoming about Brienne, Jaime thought to introduce the sellsword to his own valyrian steel.

“What did he say? Don’t lie to me, Pod. I’ll find out.”

Pod grimaced slightly and looked to the door. “He said… he said you would fuck her.”

_Oh gods. I shouldn’t have asked._

Jaime could feel the heat creeping up his neck at the words. In truth, he had thought a lot about it. On more nights than Jaime cared to admit, his mind conjured images that he could never give voice to.

_It certainly has been one way to strengthen my left hand._

Taking a deep breath, Jaime met Pod’s eyes. “I did not. I have not. I hope we’re done with all that now. Bronn is an idiot. You shouldn’t listen to anything he says.”

Pod nodded and looked back to the door. Something seemed to be working through the young man’s mind. His face betrayed the questions fighting to push their way past his lips. Turning to Jaime, Pod narrowed his eyes.

“Do you love her?”

Jaime’s head snapped to Pod; his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Of course, Bronn had always teased Jaime about his affection for Brienne. Since the day she left King’s Landing with Pod, the sellsword had been merciless, but it was mostly in jest. To be confronted so openly and sincerely was unexpected.

A deep-rooted desire for self-preservation took hold, and Jaime thought to deny it. He wished to see the thought eradicated from Pod’s mind so as never to be raised again. As much as he wanted to, Jaime couldn’t deny it.

Denying it to Pod felt too much like denying it to Brienne. Judging by Pod’s strong reaction to Brienne’s near death, it struck Jaime that the squire had forged a close bond with Brienne. A type of familial relationship. It would be like lying to the kin of the woman you loved for the sake of your own pride.

If Jaime did find the courage to confess his love to Brienne, his denial to Pod would likely have made its way to her already. Jaime feared it would discredit any confession he made. 

Looking back towards the door, Jaime answered quietly as though saying it louder would make it too real. “I do.”

A heavy silence fell over them as both men stared blankly at the door. Hours seemed to pass with little more than a cough or sigh between either man. When eventually the door opened, a weary looking maester stepped from the room.

Leaping to his feet, Jaime held his breath and stared at the man.

“I’ve given her some poppy that will keep her under as her body fights to stay alive. She lives, but the journey back will not be quick nor easy. I worry most about infection setting in. I’ll return on the morrow to check the wound and change the bandages.”

With a wordless nod of thanks, Jaime moved into the room. Brienne’s body lay motionless save for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Jaime grabbed a chair from the corner table and dragged it over to Brienne’s bedside. Taking her hand in his, Jaime stared at her face. A face he once loathed and dreamed of ways to escape.

Pod shuffled into the room and dragged another chair to Brienne’s bedside just across from Jaime. As in the hallway, both men sat silently in shared worry.

“What happened out there?” Jaime spoke to Pod while staring at Brienne’s face.

From across the bed, Pod took a deep breath. “We were at the rear of the lines when Brienne heard the Freys approaching. There were so many of them. She killed several quickly while I fumbled for my sword like a useless dolt. I was nervous. Then she screamed at me. A blade was coming straight down at my head. She blocked it, but another man thrust his blade into her. I don’t remember much after that. It was chaotic and I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She thought she was dying, and that she had failed Sansa. She just kept apologizing. It’s my fault.”

Jaime turned to look at Pod. He could see the anguish on the young man’s face. “It’s not your fault. She’s a protector. It’s what she does. She protected me in the Riverlands when we were still enemies. She had no reason to. She didn’t know about…”

Jaime cut himself off. Memories of their shared bath played out in his mind. His confession to the truth of Aerys’ death. “…just don’t blame yourself. Even knowing the outcome, she would have done it again without second thought.”

The hours passed and Jaime’s head grew heavy. It wasn’t until a hand shook his shoulder that Jaime realized he had fallen asleep.

The first rays of sunlight were creeping in through the window. Shaking the vestiges of sleep from his mind, Jaime looked to his side at the looming figure of Brynden Tully. The aged knight sighed as he glanced to Brienne.

“We’re moving out. I hear we are to be escorted north by lions.”

Jaime nodded and glanced across the bed at Pod. Like Jaime, he had fallen asleep with this head pressed firmly against Brienne’s arm.

“Why?” At Brynden’s question, Jaime shrugged.

“We like to keep our teeth sharp. I promised the men a fight. This one was resolved too peacefully for our liking.”

Raising an unimpressed brow, Brynden studied Jaime’s face. “Try again.”

Jaime snorted and shook his head. His words came out bitter. “I swore an oath to the little wolf’s mother… for whatever the words of a Kingslayer are worth. Besides, I don’t much care for House Bolton. There are some debts to collect.”

The Blackfish narrowed his eyes in consideration. “Edmure will ensure your remaining soldiers are fed and sheltered. Don’t fuck up my castle while I’m gone.”

“It’s a bit drab. I might hang some Lannister banners from the walls to brighten it up a bit. I fear that I can’t do much for the smell of rotting fish though.”

With a groan of distaste, Brynden began to move from the room. He took pause and looked back at Brienne. “I almost didn’t go with her. I saw that sword at her hip and thought it a trick. I thought her under your employ. What is this woman to you?”

Jaime sighed and hung his head slightly. His reply was a breathless whisper. “Everything.”


	3. Burn Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortnight after Brienne is wounded, Jaime continues to keep watch at her bedside. He learns some new things about her and about what is going on in King's Landing.

Jaime stormed into Brienne’s room with a book in hand. It had been a fortnight since the armies moved north. A fortnight of enduring Edmure Tully. Pod jumped at Jaime’s entry. Like Jaime, the young man barely spent a moment away from Brienne’s bedside.

The maester had kept Brienne in a poppy-induced sleep. Her wound was not healing as well as he would like, and he feared that infection was beginning to set in.

Sitting down in a huff, Jaime flung the book onto the bed and grabbed Brienne’s hand. He ignored the curious stare from Pod who sat opposite him. As he had taken to doing oft late, Jaime spoke to Brienne.

“I wish to run Edmure Tully through with my sword. Say nothing if you support my decision.” Taking a dramatic pause and raising a brow at Brienne, Jaime waited as though a response was possible. Pod’s eyes darted in confusion between the pair, but the squire had learned better than to interrupt their ‘conversations’.

Seemingly pleased with the response, Jaime sat back in the chair and hummed. “Good. I’m glad we agree. Your disposition this time around in the Riverlands has been far more agreeable than our last journey, my lady.”

“Ser Jaime, she’s unconscious.” Pod’s voice had a slight tremor to it. It was as though he was afraid to point out the obvious.

Jaime huffed in exasperation and looked to Pod. His voice was heavy with sarcasm when he spoke. “Well aren’t you perceptive, Podrick. I’m so glad that of all the squires in Westeros, I sent you with her.”

Pod huffed a small laugh as the corners of his lips curled upwards. “You sound like her.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed slightly. “What?”

“Lady Brienne. That’s the type of thing she says to me. In fact, when we arrived here, we looked down at your army to appraise the situation. I said, ‘looks like a siege, my lady’. You know that eye roll she does?”

Conjuring the image in his mind, Jaime hummed in acknowledgement and looked back at Brienne. “Yes. I’ve been on the receiving end.”

Pod chuckled before continuing. “Well I think it was loud enough to alert your lookouts. She said, ‘You have a keen military mind, Pod.’ It’s just… you reminded me a bit of her then.”

Jaime smiled at the comparison. He would give anything to see Brienne roll her eyes at him or scowl. Even to get beaten to a pulp by her would be better than this torture. Her silence had never been so painful.

Sitting back, Jaime considered where to begin for the day. He had taken to telling Brienne stories of the Rock or reading to her from whatever decent book he could find in the library. Unlike Tyrion, Jaime never cared for books.

Looking to the book he brought, Jaime considered the material. It was yet another book on the topic of great Westerosi knights or wars throughout history. In truth, those were the only books he would willingly read. He preferred half reading from books to Brienne while filling in his own contrived details that he found far more amusing.

_No book today. My head hurts from dealing with Edmure, and I hardly need inspiration for the many ways in which I could kill him. I suppose I also have little desire to concentrate to such an extent._

Jaime had struggled to read as a boy; the letters often going out of order or backwards on him. Much to his dismay, Tywin would confine Jaime to the study and force him to practice until he got it right. Tywin insisted on Jaime overcoming whatever mental ailment prevented him from making sense of the script.

Jaime could read well enough now, but it was an effort and made his head hurt. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead with the back of his right forearm as he squeezed Brienne’s hand.

“Do you have any stories you care to hear today, Lady Brienne? I don’t much feel like telling you any more tales of what a pain in the ass my family is. You’ll meet Aunt Genna soon enough when I take you to the Rock. Remember, you did agree to visit the Rock when you wake up. If nothing else, I can promise better weather than the dreary North.”

Leaning forward, Jaime looked to where his hand held hers. He rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

“I bet you’re such a girl. You probably like dolls and teatime and dancing.” Jaime couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the thought. He couldn’t actually picture Brienne enjoying any of those things.

“Don’t talk to her about dancing.” Pod’s voice drifted from the other side of the bed.

At the young man’s words, Jaime’s brows knitted together. “What? Did you say something Podrick? Truly, Brienne. The lad has no manners. He keeps interrupting us. I’d have thought you taught him better than this.”

Pod snorted and shook his head. “I said that you shouldn’t talk to her about dancing. She has no pleasant memories from it.”

Jaime scoffed. “She is a noblewoman. I’m certain she had to endure lessons like the rest of us. No one likes it, but given her footwork with a sword, she likely moves well.”

The thought sent a jolt to Jaime’s cock.

_No. Don’t think about that type of movement now._

“No, I mean, she was mocked. Her father hosted a ball after her second failed betrothal. She doesn’t much care to think on it. I don’t know if she can hear you, but she would likely punch you if she could.”

Jaime sat upright and stared at Pod. “Wait. What happened?”

_And why was I not informed of this? Come now, Brienne. You tell your faux son before telling me? How am I to be offended on your behalf?_

Pod took a deep breath and winced. “Don’t tell her that I told you. Her father held a ball and the boys pretended to like her as a jape. They pretended she was desirable, but then they started to laugh at her. ‘Brienne the Beauty’ they called her. It was Renly who came to her aid. He danced with her so that she didn’t feel like such a fool.”

Jamie seethed at the tale and muttered to himself about Renly Baratheon. Even as a specter, he had to outshine him.

_Miserable shits. I’d kill them all myself. Of course, Renly came to her aid. I’m surprised he wasn’t wearing a little dress and trying to dance with the boys himself. How could I forget her precious Renly?_

“Renly. Don’t get me started.” Jaime sighed and looked at Brienne. A small smile tugged at his lips. “We can dance properly in the yards when you wake up. I’m better with the left now. You’ll be pleased to know that Bronn knocks me across the face with my own false hand when I get too cocksure. I know you would enjoy that.”

Pod chuckled at the words, but quickly covered his mouth. The squire continued to make his presence known and loathe as Jaime was to admit it, he likely didn’t know as much about Brienne as Pod had come to learn.

“Alright, Pod. I’ll bite. What do you know of Lady Brienne that I don’t?” Jaime raised a challenging brow, but in truth, he was craving information.

Feigning superiority, Jaime narrowed his eyes at the young man. “I know she had a brother.”

Pod nodded. “Galladon. He drowned when he was eight. Then there were the sisters who died.”

_Sisters? Honestly, Brienne. Why not have mentioned them all at once and spare me the added questions._

“What sisters?” Impatience lined Jaime’s tone as he narrowed his eyes at Pod.

“The twins. Her mom died birthing them. They didn’t survive the cradle.”

Jaime’s head snapped to Brienne. They shared that much; mothers dying on the birthing bed. He wished to know more, but he preferred to hear of it from her.

_I wonder how old she was. Does she remember her mother? I remember mine. Come to think of it, who was her mother? Fuck, I know nothing._

Jaime smiled triumphantly as he looked to Pod. “Evenfall’s master-at-arms taught her the sword.”

Pod bit back a laugh and nodded. “Yes, Ser Goodwin, but her father taught her too. He didn’t want to at first; said fighting was for boys. Then she kept fighting the boys, so he told her, ‘If you’re going to do it, best do it right.’ Then he kept training her after Ser Goodwin died.”

_Seven hells. Did she adopt this boy? What is this?_

“You know Podrick, it’s the quality of insights, not the quantity.”

“Am I not offering you both, ser?” Pod’s eyes went wide at his own boldness and he looked to the floor as he apologized profusely.

_Little shit. By the Seven…_

Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Bronn entered the room quietly and closed the door. It was unusual to see the man so subdued.

“A raven for ya.” Extending his hand, Bronn held the missive before Jaime. The seal was already broken and bore the Lannister sigil.

“Fucking Edmure! Still he doesn’t trust me well enough to let me open my own missives.” Jaime begrudgingly released Brienne’s hand and snatched the letter from Bronn.

Glancing at Bronn, Jaime observed a solemn expression on the sellsword’s face. “You read it too?”

“I mighta looked a bit.” Bronn shuffled on his feet and nodded to Pod.

A feeling of dread pooled in Jaime’s gut. The missive was obviously from his aunt. He had written her near a week ago explaining what he had done and the orders he gave his army. It was clear that he could not return to King’s Landing after taking such drastic actions.

Unfolding the letter, Jaime was immediately glad that he hadn’t wasted his energy on the book. It would take much effort to decipher his Aunt Genna’s handwriting.

_Jaime,_

_I can’t say that I’m pleased by your actions, but you know that I support you in them. You’re likely not without your reasons. I agree, you’ll need to come to the Rock when the battle north is done. If nothing else, your father would at least be pleased to see you finally taking your role as heir._

_Something has happened that I had hoped to inform you of in person, but I fear word will reach Riverrun before that is possible. The day of Cersei’s trial before the High Sparrow, she did not arrive at the Sept. The rest of court, including the Tyrells and Queen Margaery, were inside the Sept when it ‘mysteriously’ erupted in wildfire._

_Cersei had barred Tommen in his room at the Keep, but he stepped from the window when he saw the destruction and plumes of green smoke. Your sister is now queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

_I’m sorry, Jaime. Come home when this nonsense with the Starks and Tullys is done. We’ll figure out what to do next._

_Genna_

Jaime felt his breathing falter. He let the shock wash over him as he digested all the information in the letter. Soon, anger replaced shock and sorrow.

_Cersei did this. She’s as mad as Aerys himself. She’s completely lost to me now. That is not my twin. That is not the girl that I grew up with. Whatever creature remains, she is not Cersei._

Then a slight panic hit Jaime. He looked to Brienne and his eyes went wide.

“Fuck.” Jaime’s voice was barely audible. Both Pod and Bronn leaned in slightly, but it was Bronn who broke the momentary silence.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Pod’s brows furrowed as he looked to Bronn and then back at Jaime. “What’s going on?”

Jaime handed the missive to Pod. The young squire grimaced at the words and offered an apology to Jaime, but Jaime waved it off.

“She’s gone mad. No different than Aerys now, but…” Jaime looked back at Brienne and swallowed. “…Cersei will find out what I’ve done. She’ll find out _why_ I’ve done it.”

He didn’t need to elaborate more than that. Pod and Bronn knew. Bronn had known for some time. Hells, Edmure, the Blackfish, and the whole of their armies knew after his behavior. Jaime loved Brienne. He acted against the crown for Brienne.

“She’ll come for her. Brienne won’t be safe.”

Cersei as queen was a frightening thought. She had unlimited power and no one to control her worst impulses. Jaime knew that she would send everything she had at them. At Brienne. Cersei never liked to share her things and Jaime knew that Cersei would not rest until she got to Brienne.

Jaime looked at Bronn and saw understanding in the sellsword’s eyes. Grabbing Brienne’s hand, Jaime spoke quietly as if more a contemplation than statement.

“We may need to continue this uneasy alliance with the fish and wolves. I need to get Brienne somewhere safe.”


	4. Sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne wakes up and Jaime has a lot to discuss with her.

Jaime opened his eyes and groaned at the throbbing pain in his back and neck. Another week spent in an uncomfortable chair at Brienne’s bedside was wearing on his body. Brienne had spent the past several days fighting for her life.

As the maester worried would happen, infection set in. It was the worst week of Jaime’s life. Brienne’s body was riddled with fever. She convulsed in her sleep and whimpered in pain.

The maester tried to keep a steady flow of poppy going to ease her suffering, but the older man worried it wouldn’t be enough. She was dying slowly and painfully.

Jaime passed the hours changing cold cloths to Brienne’s forehead and trying to soothe the pain that racked her unconscious body. The maester worried she wouldn’t make it through the night. With a heavy sigh and sorrow on his face, he had cautioned Jaime and Pod that things did not look promising.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jaime sat upright. He had slept with his left arm flung over Brienne’s waist and his head on her arm. All week, he had awoken to the feel of Brienne’s sweat-soaked sheets and heat radiating from her body. Now, he just felt cold, damp sheets and cool skin.

Fear gripped Jaime as he bolted upright. He was afraid to look, but he forced his eyes to travel to Brienne’s face.

Half expecting to see blue lips, pallid skin, and a lifeless form, Jaime felt an immense relief wash over him. Brienne was breathing and a slight color touched her cheeks. The wet cloth had fallen from her forehead in sleep. Moving to the edge of the bed and leaning down, Jaime kissed Brienne’s forehead and nearly sobbed at the normal temperature he felt.

The fever had broken. Jaime’s chest tightened in the knowledge that Brienne would live. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed Brienne’s left arm and laced their fingers together.

Jaime brought Brienne’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Seven for keeping her with him. Now he needed to think about how to get her out of Riverrun and to the Rock.

Cersei would be a fool to try and attack the West. The Rock was one of the most difficult castles to lay siege to in all of Westeros. Jaime could think of no safer place to take Brienne than his childhood home. The added benefit to going to the Rock was having the strength of the West’s army and support of his kin to keep Brienne safe.

A slight moan to his left shook Jaime from his thoughts. Turning his head, Jaime saw Brienne’s head lolling from side to side. Shifting his body to face her, Jaime leaned down and brought his flesh hand to her cheek.

“Brienne. I’m here. You’re alright.”

Brienne’s eyelids strained at the effort of opening. For the first time in weeks, Jaime saw something other than the whites of her eyes. The most beautiful pair of sapphires stared back at him in confusion.

“Jaime?”

_Jaime. Just Jaime._

Brienne’s voice was hoarse from disuse and dehydration. They had tried to give her fluids and broth in her sleep, but over the past few days, little stayed down.

A smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Finally dropped the ‘ser’. I suppose it only took nearly dying.”

As Brienne slowly came to, Jaime could see the confusion playing out across her face. “Where am I?”

“You’re alright. The location could be better. You’ve seen fit to nearly get yourself killed at Riverrun, which means I’ve been suck here with Edmure for weeks on end.”

“Weeks?” Panic filled Brienne’s eyes as she looked around the room.

“Three to be exact. You’ve said about as much to me in that time, as you did on our first journey through the Riverlands. Don’t worry. Sansa got her army. They won.”

At his words, a visible relief flooded Brienne’s face. “Thank the gods.”

_Or the West. Whatever keeps you calm._

“Are you thirsty? I should call for the maester.” Jaime looked around the room for a jug of water. Nodding slightly, Brienne tried to sit up, but Jaime held her down.

“Just don’t move. I’ll get some water and then I’ll call for the maester.”

Moving quickly to the table, Jaime poured some water into a cup and brought it back to Brienne. He helped her sit upright before guiding the cup to her lips.

“Are you in much pain?” Jaime watched for her reaction knowing she would likely lie and downplay the injury.

As expected, her eyes flashed with pain when she tried to move, but she denied it. “I’m fine.”

Jaime snorted and shook his head. “I had it wrong. I think you’re more stubborn than the Blackfish.”

Then a strange look came over Brienne’s face. She glanced to him and pushed away the cup. “If you’re here… did…” Brienne looked away. The question she tried to ask seemed to pain her. With a slight grimace, she looked to him. “Did your men join the Freys against the Tullys?”

The shock of her question was like a blow to the gut. “What? No! We came to aid you as fast as we could. I had no idea they would attack.”

“I’m sorry, Ser Jaime. I just… I don’t understand why you are still here if the Freys don’t hold the castle.”

Jaime’s heart began to beat faster, and he broke eye contact as he confessed his reason for being at Riverrun. “I… I stayed for you.”

Glancing back, Jaime saw shock tug at Brienne’s features. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she digested the information. “Oh. I’m sorry to have delayed your return home.”

_I suppose there is no need to overwhelm her with information now. Best not to discuss King’s Landing. Tommen’s death. My sister becoming Aerys._

“Lady Sansa sent you a letter. I considered reading it to you, but then I thought better of it. You would likely yell at me for tampering with your letters when you came to.” Jaime teased slightly to distract Brienne from inquiring about the state of Westeros.

Sansa’s missive had sat on the desk for two days. Jaime had learned the outcome of the battle from Edmure. The Blackfish had written indicating they prevailed and would soon return home. Sansa sent a separate missive for Brienne.

_Of course, Edmure won’t tamper with Brienne’s letters. He only inspects my missives._

Moving to the table, Jaime brought the sealed missive to Brienne. “I should get the maester to check you over. I’ll be right back.”

Brienne nodded and took the letter. As Jaime began to walk towards the door, Brienne’s feeble voice called out to him. “Thank you, Ser Jaime. For keeping your word. For… staying with me. Is Pod safe? I thought he would die out there.”

Jaime smiled. “He is quite well. He spends most of the day in here with you, but he has been getting up early to train with Bronn. He mentioned something about needing to arise before dawn or you would be upset that he didn’t keep to his training schedule. I’m certain he’ll be back here soon.”

Brienne smiled widely at the words and nodded. Leaving the room, Jaime went to find the maester. Of course, it would be Edmure he encountered first.

“Kingslayer!” Jaime cringed and turned to see Edmure moving hastily down the hallway. “I told you not to let your men burn those fires in the field! They’re to come into the courtyard to warm themselves. My field will be nothing but ash and mud by the time your men move out.”

_By the Seven I will throw this man into one of those fires if he raises this matter again._

Jaime’s jaw clenched as he grumbled in irritation. “Shall they setup their tents in the courtyard too? My army couldn’t fit inside your shit courtyard if their numbers were halved. Do you intend to offer them rooms? My officers have been in a field for weeks while you have an entire castle’s worth of empty chambers.”

Edmure scoffed and feigned offense. “My uncle’s orders were to keep your men fed.”

“And sheltered! I do believe those were his words. Since you would rather see your rooms collect dust than house the men who saved your miserable life, I suggest you fuck off with your request that we keep our campfires to the courtyard.”

Edmure’s eyes went wide at the words, but he did not protest further. Renewing his effort to find the maester, Jaime grumbled to himself about the many ways in which he would like to use Edmure as a training dummy.

When at last he found the maester, Jaime inquired about something for Brienne’s pain that wasn’t so strong as poppy. Knowing Brienne as he did, she would want to keep her wits about her as she recovered. The man agreed to bring something less potent to the room. He would come by shortly to check her and replace the bandages.

Jaime was eager to return to Brienne and tell her of all he had endured over the past three weeks. He needed someone to commiserate with about Edmure.

_Gods. No wonder Lady Stark was always in such a mood. If I had a sibling like that, I’d throw myself from the battlements._

Entering the room, Jaime was pleased to see Brienne still alert. When Brienne’s eyes met his, he saw the uncertainty there.

_Oh no. Now what?_

“I’ve only just been gone for a moment. What’s gone wrong?”

Jaime watched as Brienne’s brows furrowed. She glanced to the missive held weakly in her hand. “You want to read this now?”

Walking slowly towards Brienne, Jaime kept his eyes on her as he took the missive and sat in the chair that had become his bed.

_Brienne,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. My great-uncle told me what happened at Riverrun and how seriously you are wounded. I had no idea that the castle was under siege by the Freys, nor that the West was sent to aid them. I swear to you that I would not have put you in harm’s way._

_My uncle tells me that I may find myself in need of a new sworn sword. He said that you seem quite spoken for. While I appreciate Ser Jaime’s army and his effort to remove those that would threaten my House, I will fight him for you. That is a jape Brienne. Remove the worry from your face._

_Arya has come home. She joined the armies at the Twins and she hopes that you recover quickly. When she arrived, she told me of your fight with the Hound. She wishes to spar with the woman who beat Sandor Clegane._

_The Tully and Lannister forces were joined by the Vale. We are now three kingdoms united; the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands._

_I’m not certain if you’ve heard the news in King’s Landing, but we need to protect ourselves now more than ever. I don’t trust the new queen. I’m on my way to Riverrun with the Tully and Lannister army. I wish to speak with Ser Jaime myself._

_Sansa_

Jaime felt his face flush slightly. He laughed nervously as he handed the letter back to Brienne. “Delightful. The wolves are on the way. Just what I needed.” Trying to avoid discussion of much of the letter’s contents, Jaime raised a curious brow. “So, the Hound?”

With a sigh, Brienne rolled her eyes and scowled slightly. The sight of it warmed his heart.

“It’s really not so exciting as it sounds. I don’t understand. You sent your army?” Brienne’s eyes searched Jaime’s for the answer she sought.

Feigning ignorance, Jaime hummed and furrowed his brows. “Huh. I had wondered where half of them ran off to.”

Brienne looked as unimpressed as ever. With a slight tilt of her head, she demanded a proper answer.

Jaime sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at his hands; one flesh and one gold. With a deep breath, he told Brienne the truth of it.

“There was blood everywhere. You were motionless and I panicked. I wanted them all dead. I...” Jaime wasn’t ready to divulge it all. To bear his heart to her. Instead, he focused on their shared oath. “Sansa had no one for that battle, Brienne. If you had marched north with only the Tully army…”

Jaime took pause and shook his head. His mind completed the thought that he could not give voice to.

_You would have died._

A heavy silence fell over the room. Jaime could feel the heat on his cheeks; a mix of rage at the memory of what the Frey army did and embarrassment at all but confessing how deep his feelings for Brienne went.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry for the position this has put you in. I’ll do whatever I can to right this for you. I don’t know what Lady Sansa means about King’s Landing, but I don’t want you to suffer for honoring your oath.”

Jaime chuckled nervously and ran a hand over his face. “Funny story about that…”

Looking to Brienne, Jaime struggled for where to begin. “Tommen had released me from the Kingsguard. I was to serve the realm as commander of his forces and lord of Casterly Rock. Of course, I was not to live at the Rock, but in name I was to play the role. But…Tommen is dead now. We just heard a week ago. My aunt wrote me.”

Brienne gasped at the words. Her hand patted Jaime’s forearm. “I’m so sorry, Ser Jaime.”

Shaking his head as if willing away the thought, Jaime continued. “Cersei did it. She didn’t physically take his life, but she broke him in other ways. I won’t go back there, Brienne. She used wildfire. She destroyed a section of the city to remove her perceived enemies. Tommen took his own life after that.”

Brienne stared at him wide-eyed. She seemed to struggle to find words in response to his. Jaime filled the silence for her.

“Cersei is madder than Aerys. I’ve seen the signs for some time now, but I was afraid to admit it. I’m most afraid now of what she’ll do to you.”

“To me?” Brienne’s brows furrowed and she stared at Jaime.

“I defied her orders. I moved against her allies. Unfortunately, word will get back to her as to _why_ I did that. Then she’ll come for your head.”

Brienne raised a conciliatory brow as she worked it out in her head. “Yes, I fear she will go after Lady Sansa. In a way, I suppose that means she will have to kill me first.”

Jaime shifted to face Brienne fully; his left leg on the bed as his right dangled off. “I don’t doubt she’ll go after all of them. Sansa. The Tullys. Littlefinger. I did wish to honor my oath to Lady Catelyn and send them aid, but it wasn’t my primary motivation; more of a supporting reason.”

Jaime knew there was no sense in hiding it. Every man in their combined armies had seen how he reacted to Brienne’s near death. They saw how he raged at the Freys and called for old Walder’s head. They watched as he clung desperately to Brienne.

Grimacing, Jaime shrugged slightly. “I may have behaved a bit… wildly… in front of both armies when I thought you dead. I didn’t think the reaction _unreasonable_. Others however might have thought it a bit dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Gods, what did you do?” Brienne’s brows furrowed with worry as she held Jaime’s gaze.

“Well…” Jaime struggled to find the words. He glanced away for a moment as an intense heat crept up his neck. 

“Oh no. Did you kill someone? One of the Freys?”

“Perhaps a little bit.”

“A little bit? How do you kill someone a little bit!?”

“Remember the Riverlands with those Stark men. Well I gave one of Walder’s sons a quick death. The other son…” With a loud sigh, Jaime continued. “It’s your fault really. A learned behavior.”

Brienne shook her head. Bringing her hand to her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Seven hells. You killed Lord Frey’s sons?”

“I _might_ have also ordered my men to march on the Twins and kill old Walder too. In fairness to me, you were looking far too dead for my liking. And don’t get me started on how insufferable his sons were at the siege lines. They attacked you when I explicitly told them to let the Tully army pass unharmed! Unfortunately, everyone saw it. The truth of why I did it. It is going to get back to Cersei.”

“The truth of what?” Brienne’s brows furrowed as she looked to him.

Taking a deep breath, Jaime prepared to deliver the most exposing truth of his life. It felt like slicing open his chest and laying his heart out before her. Telling her of Aerys was an emotional burden to unload, but this truth left Jaime feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Taking Brienne’s hand in his, Jaime gripped it tightly and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before meeting her eyes.

“Quite problematic really. The thing is, I’ve been rather in love with you for some time.”


	5. I Stayed At Riverrun Because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne responds to Jaime's question. She slowly begins to heal as she considers everything going on.

“This is the part where you say something nice.” Jaime chuckled nervously as he stared down at Brienne. For her part, it was all so much to process.

_He kept his word. He saved the Tully army. He sent aid north to honor his oath. He killed all the Freys… for me? He... he loves me? King Tommen is dead. Cersei used wildfire. Did he say he loves me?_

“Oh.” The word spilled out from Brienne’s mouth before her brain could craft a more eloquent reply.

Jaime visibly deflated at the reaction and Brienne scrambled to correct it.

“I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” 

Jaime snorted and spoke bitterly. “No, it’s just what I dreamed to hear at such a confession. ‘Oh’. It conveys so much. Very romantic, Lady Brienne.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to digest.”

“Well I must say, this is quite inconvenient for me. I’ve just turned on the crown thanks to you making me feel all these _feelings_.” Jaime’s eyes shifted away defensively.

Brienne scoffed and crossed her arms. The act sent a sharp pain through her right side. “Well I’m sorry to have burdened you with your own feelings. I’ve been unconscious for some weeks, and I’ve hardly had time to digest this!”

“Well a typical response would have been an admission of love requited or a rejection of my foolish declaration. And now you’re yelling at me!”

Brienne scoffed and looked away before glancing back at him. “You’re yelling at me! I’m working up to it!”

They locked eyes and their faces were flush with irritation and vulnerability.

Jaime spoke sarcastically as he held her eyes. “Yes, well you can only improve from ‘Oh’, so at least there’s that!”

“If you would shut up, then I could tell you that I love you too!”

“Well thank you! Lovely!”

“Yes, wonderful!”

A moment of tense silence passed as they huffed in shared annoyance; both looking away from the other. Brienne turned back to him and attempted to compose herself, but Jaime lunged at her, pressing his lips firm to hers.

The sensation of Jaime’s lips on hers sent off a rush of warmth through Brienne’s body. Brienne had been in love with Jaime for so long, that she forgot how it felt to not love him. It was as natural as breathing.

Like all things Brienne wanted for herself, having her love returned seemed unfathomable. She had resigned herself to never being a knight. Never being loved. Never building a family of her own.

Part of Brienne wondered if she was dead or still in a poppy induced dream. She was afraid to break the kiss and see the disgust on Jaime’s face.

Instead, she chose to ignore the nagging voice in her head telling her it wasn’t real. She listened to her heart which implored her to enjoy the momentary bit of madness on Jaime’s part.

Jaime’s hand came to her neck as he deepened the kiss. As incredible as it felt, Brienne began to feel awkward and nervous. She had never been kissed before, and she hardly knew what to do. Her mind began to move in far too many directions to control her body properly.

_Where do I put my hands? What do I do with my lips? He kissed me, so is he meant to do everything?_

Slowly, Brienne brought her hands to his face. She felt a slight fear that he may shirk away at her touch. Brienne would take as much as Jaime would offer, but she feared that he would not want her as much as she wanted him.

When her fingertips touched the stubble at his cheeks, Brienne was shocked at the reaction it had on Jaime. It was as though he was desperate for more. He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and whimpered against her mouth. Relaxing her mouth, Brienne felt Jaime’s tongue slide between her thick lips.

The sensation was startling, but pleasant. Gasping slightly, Brienne’s lips parted, and Jaime’s tongue gently caressed hers. It wasn’t anything Brienne expected.

When Brienne was younger and heard of how men and women kissed, she thought it repulsive. The thought of having someone else’s tongue in her mouth made Brienne glad to be so undesirable. With Jaime however, the sensation made her stomach flutter and her heart quicken.

Her fingers dug more insistently into his face. The weight of Jaime’s upper body began to press against her chest, causing her nipples to harden at the feel of his body against hers.

Jaime gently nipped at her lower lip as he slowed their kissing. “I love you.”

_Gods. He’s serious. Did we both die in that fight?_

Another kiss to her lips and Jaime paused again. “I thought I lost you.”

_Oh, I think we’re alive. Maybe he took a wound to the head? I should have asked him._

Brienne couldn’t imagine how she would have reacted if the situation was reversed. Jaime was grasping at her as though she was a raft during a storm at sea. Moving her hands into his hair, Brienne tried to soothe him.

The sound of the door opening broke their lips apart. Jaime turned his head without retreating to a more appropriate distance.

Brienne flushed at their proximity as her eyes landed on the man entering the room. The older man wore a maester’s chain and robe, making it obvious to Brienne why he was there.

“Ah, my lady. Good to see you awake. We were quite worried.” The man set down some things on the table and moved to her side. He sighed at Jaime and shook his head.

“My lord, we’ve been through this. If you could afford the lady some space.”

Jaime scoffed before turning towards the maester with narrowed eyes. “I’ve afforded her far too much space for years. Leave me be.”

The maester exhaled loudly and Brienne could see the fatigue in his eyes. She smiled inwardly knowing it was likely on account of his dealings with Jaime. More than the maester realized, Brienne understood how draining Jaime could be. Insufferable. Maddening even.

Unlike the maester, she also knew what a good man Jaime was. Honorable. Brave. Lovable dolt.

As the maester checked her wound, Brienne grimaced at his prodding. She had been so consumed with all things Jaime, that she hardly noticed how much her body hurt.

Jaime pulled her left hand onto his lap and massaged her palm with his thumb. It felt amazing and distracted Brienne from the awful poking of the maester’s finger at her healing wound.

“When can she move around? I need her to guard me. Half my army stole off in the night.” A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he spoke.

Brienne huffed a small laugh, but she was keen to understand what her recovery would look like. When her strength returned, she wanted nothing to do with lazing about in a bed all day.

“My lord, it was only last night that we thought she would succumb to infection. Lets see how she is doing in a couple of days. Surely you can find someone else among your remaining forces to guard you.”

Jaime raised a brow and spoke teasingly. “My next most senior in command is a crass sellsword. He’s a terrible pain in my ass. Do you have any potions that can solve for that?”

_Gods. This poor maester._

Glancing at the maester, she could see the man biting back a smile. “I’m sorry, my lord. I fear you’ll need to find a solution on your own.”

When the maester was done looking Brienne over, he offered some medicine for her pain and applied more salve to the wound. With fresh bandages to the stitches, the man promised to return on the morrow.

“My lord, I’ll speak with Lord Edmure about providing you a bed now that the lady is awake.”

The implication was clear. With Brienne no longer unconscious, it was improper for Jaime to be staying in the room. Jaime looked to Brienne and raised a mischievous brow. A whispered ‘oh’ at his lips.

Glancing over his shoulder at the maester, Jaime’s words took on a tone that brought Brienne back to the baths at Harrenhal. “This one suits me just fine.”

_‘There’s another tub.’ I imagine there’s another bed._

As he spoke, Jaime pivoted his body to lay beside Brienne; his body hanging slightly off the edge. The maester looked thoroughly scandalized as he quickly exited the room.

A reprimand was at her lips when she began. “Ser Jaime.”

“Yes, Lady Brienne.”

At his tone, Brienne saw a red tent and Oathkeeper. She saw the small smirk at his lips when he spoke. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she said she would have to fight him if she failed in her mission.

_I couldn’t have fought him. I wouldn’t._

It hit her then that it could have been the last time they saw one another.

_What if the Blackfish didn’t come with me? What if I did die in the field? What if we left unscathed and I died in the North? I would have never seen him again._

The reprimand died on her tongue. Instead she sighed and shook her head. “I love you.”

“Oh.” Jaime’s voice mimicked her ‘oh’ earlier. Brienne could do little more than huff a small laugh.

_This man is going to be the death of me._

Another week passed before the maester cleared Brienne to move around. She sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed tightly and her head against Jaime’s chest.

It hurt to breathe and move. Worse was the sensation of trying to stand up. Everything went black a at her last attempt and she nearly fainted, but Jaime was there to catch her.

“Too fast. Just give yourself a moment.” Jaime’s fingers moved gently through her hair as his maimed arm supported her upper back. Taking a deep breath, Brienne nodded slightly. She wanted to stand, but the scent of Jaime was all around her; making her want little more than to lay back down and curl up beside him.

For the past week, Jaime refused to leave her room. He curled onto his side at the edge of her bed and held her close. It was completely inappropriate, but neither of them cared, and no one was bold enough to complain.

Edmure had come by once to visit. It seemed more a formality than a desire on his part. If anything, it only heightened tensions between him and Jaime.

Aside from Jaime, the most frequent visitor to her room had been Pod. The young man had cried for near an hour on that first day Brienne returned to them. Jaime teased her relentlessly over her relationships with Pod.

_“I think he fancies you his mother. Is he a package deal in this? He won’t start calling me ‘father’, will he?”_

Looking up at Jaime now as she sat on the edge of the bed, Brienne nodded to indicate her next attempt to stand without fainting from the effort. After a moon turn in bed, Brienne felt like a fawn taking its first steps.

“Now you see why you had the upper hand on that bridge. Robb Stark saw fit to feed me little more than you’ve had this past moon turn. And I was chained!”

_Gods. Not this argument again._

Brienne felt too weak to squabble with him. She needed all her energy to make it to the bloody dining hall without falling to the floor. Once upright, Jaime pulled her left arm around his neck while using his maimed arm to keep her steady.

“You had to nearly die from a wound to your right side, didn’t you? Now I have my useless arm trying to hold tightly to your injured side. What a pair we make.”

Again, Brienne could do little more than groan. She was determined to get out of the room. Even if she only made it to the room next door, it would be good enough. They got as far as the doorway when everything began to spin again; her vision fading in and out.

“Brienne, stop. Just breathe a moment. You’re pushing too hard. I’ll send that son of yours to get some food.”

“No! I need to get out of this room. I’m going to lose my mind.” Brienne knew she sounded like a petulant child, but feeling so weak and helpless was unsettling.

With a loud sigh, Jaime held her firmly in place as Brienne breathed deeply; waiting for her vision to return. Brienne didn’t know if she wanted to scream or sob as both emotions fought for dominance.

Jaime seemed to settle on something as Brienne collected herself. “Alright then.”

Scooping her into his arms, Jaime carried Brienne down the hallway. “No! Jaime, put me down.”

Brienne could not recall any point in her life when she had been carried. She was always too big and awkward. Only her father was large enough to carry her, but he was too busy with the running of Tarth after losing his wife and other children.

“I told you, I’m strong enough. Just relax. I won’t drop you.” Jaime moved quickly through the long hallway and down the stairs towards the main level of the Keep. Afraid her size would send them both tumbling, Brienne clung to Jaime’s neck and held her breath in anticipation.

Jaime chuckled lightly at her paranoia. “Who do you think carried you up to that room to begin with? It certainly wasn’t Pod. You’ve lost too much weight. I can feel your bones.”

Brienne looked forward and realized that they were headed outside the castle. Stepping into the courtyard, Jaime looked around and smiled triumphantly. “There is our gracious host.”

_Oh no. Not Edmure. Please don’t bicker with the man._

Jaime walked towards a long table that had been set out in the courtyard. He eased her onto the bench and held his hand at her back until Brienne felt steady.

“Just hold on a moment. I’ll be right back.” Jaime spoke quietly in her ear before jogging after Edmure. It was easy enough to tell by Edmure’s reaction that Jaime placed demands on him. Edmure did not strike Brienne as an accommodating host. He seemed to care little for the comfort of anyone save himself.

After a brief exchange, Edmure sulked off towards the castle. When Jaime returned, he had a wide smile on his face.

“What was that about? Did you upset him much? Are we to sleep in the field tonight?” Brienne worried at her lip as she awaited Jaime’s answer.

Feigning innocence, Jaime sat beside her and scoffed. “I am a guest who requires very little in way of accommodations.”

_Oh gods._

Brienne rolled her eyes and looked to Jaime. “Just the other day, you told Edmure that the castle was too muggy. You asked if he had anyone to fan you as you slept.”

Jaime affected shock at the accusation. “Me? That doesn’t sound right. I asked on your behalf. I’m very worried about your comfort.”

“You told me to move over last night. That I was taking up too much space in my own bed.”

With an innocent shrug, Jaime tucked a stray lock of hair behind Brienne’s ear. “Well you insist on sleeping in the middle of the bed. It’s very rude.”

“It’s meant for one person and I can’t move so well as you’ve seen.”

Before Jaime could reply, a member of the household staff scurried out with a satchel. “M’lord. The food requested.”

Jaime raised an excited brow and took the bag. “Ah! Thank you.” As the woman scrambled back inside, Jaime slung the satchel over his shoulder and stood upright.

Bending down, Jaime picked Brienne up and began carrying her again. “You’re much lighter than you appear when wearing all that armor. So skinny.”

Brienne grunted and tried to crane her neck forward without throwing off Jaime’s balance. “Where are we going now?”

“You want to get out of the room? I’ll take you far from it. I’m quite eager to get away from this awful castle myself.”

As they neared the stables, Jaime placed Brienne into one of the saddled destriers bearing the West’s sigil. Brienne felt her head spin slightly as she settled atop the horse.

Her stomach grumble from lack of food and she was desperate for whatever Jaime was given in the satchel. Jaime moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and taking the reins.

“It’s just like good old times.”

Brienne snorted. “Good old times? We were captives, you were half conscious with fever, and your hand was being used as a necklace.”

Jaime chuckled against her neck. His breath was warm, and the sensation sent tingles down Brienne’s spine. His stubbled cheek was flush against hers as his maimed arm tightened around her waist. Holding the reins in his left hand, Jaime encouraged the horse through the castle gates.

They rode down the river’s edge. The steady trot of the horse sent waves of pain through Brienne’s side. She refused to say anything, unwilling to bring the ride to an end.

Passing through the West’s encampment, they came to a more secluded area that had a small dock jutting out into the river. The Tully sigil adorned each side of the dock and the House banner flew proud in the wind.

Jaime hopped down and helped Brienne from the saddle. Holding her close in his arms, Jaime brought her to the dock’s edge. When they were both seated, Brienne turned to admire the view of the castle in the distance. It was beautiful from afar and a welcome change from the room.

“Do you know what they use this dock for? It’s rather small.” Brienne’s asked curiously as she appraised the area.

Humming as he rifled through the bag, Jaime removed some of the food and gave it to Brienne. “Tully tradition, I believe. They send their dead down river on a raft and set it ablaze with arrows.”

“I see. So I’m that pathetic that you’ve decided to send me off on a raft today?” Brienne picked at the food as she spoke. Her tone was light, and she awaited the witty retort bound to escape Jaime’s lips.

When he didn’t respond, Brienne looked to him. He had a serious expression on his face as his brows furrowed.

“I don’t want to think on it.” A heavy silence fell over them. Jaime shuffled closer and pulled Brienne to him.

Before speaking again, a slight smile tugged at Jaime’s lips. “I might have considered doing that to Edmure though.”

With a small huff of laughter, Brienne continued eating. The nourishment helped clear her head while it strengthened her body. She was eager to get back to training and moving about on her own.

“Brienne.” Jaime’s voice cut through her thoughts. Glancing to Jaime, Brienne saw him looking downriver.

“What?”

Jaime turned back to her with his features again drawn into a stern line. “We can’t stay here long. When you’re well enough to ride, I need to get you away from here. It’s the first place Cersei will look, and I need someplace better fortified to take you.”

Brienne sighed and looked down at the food in her hands. “Lady Sansa should be here soon enough. She said that she means to speak with you. I also have my vows of course.”

With a huff of irritation, Jaime grumbled to himself. “I think that you have more than fulfilled your oath to Lady Stark. You found the girl, kept her safe, and brought her home. Now the other wolf is home. Her bastard brother is there too. Do you mean to just follow them around for the rest of your days?”

His final words sounded bitter, but Brienne knew that he didn’t mean to be harsh. “They’re good people. I always wanted to serve good people.”

Jaime exhaled loudly and met her eyes. “Well challenge yourself then. Serve shit people. Come to the Rock and deal with House Lannister.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and went back to eating the bread in her lap. Before she could think on it further, Jaime’s hand slipped into hers.

“I will fight Sansa for you. You can serve her from a different kingdom. Keep the pesky Lannisters in line. I was thinking it might be easiest to accomplish the task if you were one.”

_What?_

As she swallowed her bread, Brienne looked up at Jaime with knitted brows.

He looked nervous, but his words were resolute. “I can’t keep watching you leave. Far too bothersome and the last time you tried to go somewhere without me, you took a sword through the side. I was thinking it would be much more agreeable if you would marry me.”

Brienne’s mind temporarily went blank. The past week had been an overwhelming mix of emotions. Confusion, shock, happiness, more shock, and love. She kept waiting for someone to shake her awake.

Brienne studied his eyes and noticed the lack of jape. Of course, Brienne did wish to speak with Sansa about the matter. She had become quite attached to the young woman, and it was clear that the Starks were still not safe from the crown.

Despite that, Brienne did want to marry Jaime. From Sansa’s letter, she didn’t imagine the young woman would hold Brienne back from happiness. Brienne’s lips curled into a small smile as she repeated her response from a week prior.

“Oh.”

Unlike the first time, Jaime laughed and nodded his head. He knew she would marry him. She would marry him there on that tiny dock if he could find a Septon.

Jaime shook his head and smiled widely as he looked over the flowing river before them. “Was that a jape, Lady Brienne? Look at you. Becoming a Lannister already.”


	6. I Only Rescue Maidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week passes at Riverrun. Missives travel to and from the Rock and Tarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW elements starting about halfway through.

Edmure had been truly insufferable that day. Jaime’s resolve _not_ to kill the man before the Blackfish returned was waning.

_If only I could fly Edmure’s head from the battlements instead of the Tully banners. Gods, where are the armies?_

A week had passed since Jaime asked Brienne to marry him. He feared that at some point, she might come to her senses and regret accepting. The weight of his past sins hung heavy on his soul.

If ever a woman deserved a good and honorable man, it was Brienne. Jaime feared he wasn’t good enough for her, despite wanting her more than anything else in his life.

To temper his worst thoughts and worries, Jaime proposed to Brienne daily. It amused Brienne endlessly, but to Jaime, it was a much needed reassurance that she did in fact wish to marry him.

_She knows me. She knows my sins. She’ll still have me. I suppose that has to be worth something?_

Jaime had written Genna to share news of the betrothal. He also wrote to Lord Selwyn to formally request Brienne’s hand. As much as Jaime would stop at nothing to marry Brienne, he feared bringing her dishonor by associating with him. He was desperate to have her father’s blessing.

Jaime wished to marry Brienne immediately; as in the day they arrived at the Rock. Of course, Brienne was the more reasonable of the two.

She thought it best to wait for things to settle in Westeros. A genuine fear for the Starks safety weighed on Brienne. She also worried of repercussions to Tarth if word got back to Cersei that she and Jaime had wed.

In light of Cersei’s actions in King’s Landing, it was evident to both Jaime and Brienne that Cersei had become highly volatile.

In addition to Jaime’s letter, Brienne also wrote her father. She knew the situation would require some explanation. While to Brienne, Jaime was an honorable man, the rest of Westeros knew him only as the Kingslayer.

As understanding as her father could be, this would require a more delicate approach than Jaime’s poor handwriting scribbling a desperate request for approval.

Genna had written back almost immediately; the reply coming in just two days prior. Unsurprisingly, she was thrilled. Jaime worried that perhaps Genna was _too_ thrilled.

The aunt who became a mother to Jaime and his siblings when Joanna died, was already starting to take over planning the event. She indicated in her missive that preparations were underway for a large wedding at the Rock. Genna needed only the pair of them to arrive.

The reply from Tarth took longer. When it did arrive, Edmure delivered it to Brienne as she sat in the dining hall taking supper with Jaime.

“I suppose now we’ll find out who the more intelligent Tarth is.” Edmure dropped the sealed letter on the table and walked to the other end of the table. Sitting down with a smirk, he reached for his wine glass and watched as Brienne picked up the letter. Jaime grumbled to himself as he draped his arm over Brienne’s chair.

_Miserable cunt. I will murder this man._

Leaning into Brienne’s ear, Jaime whispered menacingly. “Can I just remove a limb or two?”

Brienne snorted as she broke the seal. Her eyes scanned the missive, but her face revealed nothing. It was maddening not knowing what it said, but Jaime wished to afford her privacy. When she was done, Brienne quietly handed the letter to Jaime.

With his heart beating wildly, Jaime read the words.

_Brienne,_

_Do you mean to give me a heart attack? I am too old for these games, child. First I don’t hear from you for near a year. Now a letter arrives detailing your acceptance of the Kingslayer’s marriage proposal._

_And yes, I saw the bit about not calling him that, but I must say this is all very confusing. I’ve not enough brandy in the cellars for this._

_I hardly understand it all, but I trust your judgement. I noted that you did not use our code for a missive being written under duress, so I trust that this will make you happy, which will make me happy. I would at least like to speak with the boy in person._

_Curiously, I also received a missive from his aunt, Genna Frey. It seems my acceptance to all of this matters little. The woman has everything in order except the pair of you present for the wedding. I’ll sail for Casterly Rock once you arrive and tell me to do so._

_I miss you. Please don’t wait to almost die again before writing next._

_Love, your longsuffering father who now desperately needs a drink._

_PS Truly, Brienne? Are you certain it wasn’t a head wound?_

Jaime snorted when he got to the end. It was then that he felt Brienne’s shoulders shaking with laughter at his side. Unable to contain herself much longer, Brienne threw back her head and let out the most unladylike laughter that Jaime had ever heard.

It was the last sound that Jaime ever expected to hear from Brienne, but the loveliest. A new favorite sound, second only to ‘oh’.

At the other end of the table, Edmure grimaced. “What’s so funny?”

Jaime raised a brow at Brienne before looking to Edmure. “He said that he is hardly surprised she accepted my proposal after being stuck in this shit castle with only you as a comparison. That and he loves me already.”

At his words, Brienne laughed even louder. Edmure stood from his chair and stabbed a finger onto the table. “I could throw you out, Kingslayer. This is my castle and you insult me.”

Jaime leaned forward on his elbows and held Edmure’s stare. “Does your uncle think it’s your castle? He seemed to think it was his. I imagine Ser Brynden will offer you the Twins, although truthfully, I care not. I have little desire to stay and watch you two battle it out once my army returns. The army, mind you, that kept your House alive. You’ll have to forgive me for returning your insults.”

Brienne’s hand gripped Jaime’s thigh under the table. The message was clear, and Jaime sat back in this chair, taking less of an aggressive posturing.

_Gods damnit. I can’t wait to leave this place._

“You enjoy your army so much? Go sleep among them. The pair of you.” Edmure stormed out from the hall and Jaime cursed inwardly. He hardly cared if he had to sleep in a field, but Brienne was recovering and needed a proper bed.

“Seven hells. I’ll apologize and ensure you are given a room. I’ll sleep at the encampment tonight.”

Brienne huffed in annoyance and mirrored his slouched posturing. “No, I’ve had more than enough of Edmure, thank you. Will your men mind if I sleep among them?”

“If any of my men would be so daring as to complain about the presence of the future Lady of the Rock, I will introduce them to our twin swords. You need a proper bed though. Not some shit field to sleep in.”

The returning look from Brienne suggested it was an absurd statement. “I’ve slept in worse conditions with far fresher wounds.”

_The damn bear. Gods it was horrible to watch her suffer through that recovery with no medicine, bedroll, or proper clothing._

Looking back to the missive on the table, Jaime smirked as he read the last line. He placed a kiss to Brienne’s neck and whispered into her ear. “Is your head alright? We were so busy worrying over your stab wound. Perhaps you were trampled by a horse. Perhaps I should ask for your hand again for good measure.”

After finishing their meal, the pair made their way to the encampment. Bronn was far too amused to hear of their dismissal from the castle. “Ha! Look at ya. Poor fancy folk. Now ya gotta sleep with us lowly soldiers.”

Jaime’s men prepared two tents alongside each other; one for Brienne and one for Jaime. When they were done, one of Jaime’s senior officers winked before walking away.

Jaime had watched the men’s effort from the campfire. Only one of the tents had been setup properly for sleep. They meant to present to the army a symbol of propriety, but the most senior officers knew where Jaime had been the past weeks.

The men would think no less of Brienne either way, but Jaime worried about receiving an earful from Genna. His aunt always found out about everything that happened at the encampments, and a shared tent would not go over well.

As he sat around a fire with Bronn, Pod, and Brienne, Jaime listened as Pod shyly asked if he could join them at the Rock.

“My lady, I know you’ll have the finest in the West to serve as a squire, but I would be honored if you would still let me squire for you.”

Brienne sighed dramatically and tilted her head at Pod. “Podrick, I’ve told you, I’m not a knight. I won’t be seeking a squire at the Rock.”

Podrick deflated slightly and nodded in understanding. With a look of bewilderment, Brienne captured Pod’s attention. “Pod. I won’t be seeking a squire because I already have _you_.”

Lunging at her, Pod wrapped his arms tightly around Brienne. She winced in pain, and Jaime felt a slight panic at the sight. Grabbing Pod’s arm, Jaime urged him off.

The young man jumped back and apologized profusely. “I’m so sorry, my lady! Yes, I want to stay with you. Thank you.”

Jaime checked Brienne to ensure she was alright. Seeing that she was fine and her stitches unaffected, Jaime eyed Pod before looking at Brienne. “Well won’t this be fun. We’ll each have a shadow at the Rock. Sadly, mine isn’t house trained.”

At the words, Bronn slung his arm over Pod’s shoulder. “Poddy boy, I’m gunna teach ya some things these fancy folk can’t. That magic cock will be put to proper use with the ladies at Lannisport. Lord Tyrion once told me of the best brothels in the city.”

Brienne gasped at Bronn’s words and scolded the sellsword. “That is hardly appropriate! He is barely a man grown! You will teach him no such thing.”

Biting his lip, Jaime glanced at Bronn and braced for whatever would fly from his mouth next. “Ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me! Pod, ya ain’t told her?”

Bronn chuckled in amusement at Pod. The young squire shrunk in on himself and shook his head, silently imploring Bronn to drop the subject. It took everything in Jaime to suppress the laughter threatening to push passed his lips.

“This one here! Ya sweet, little boy… he gave it to the whores in King’s Landin’ so good, they gave him the money back!”

Brienne’s jaw dropped at the words. She glanced to Jaime as if begging him to refute the statement. When he didn’t deny it, Brienne rounded on him. “You knew of this!?”

Putting up a defensive hand, Jaime denied any involvement. “I only heard about it from Bronn _after_ you left the city. Even if I knew, what could I have done differently? He still needed saving! Should I have said, “This is Podrick ‘Magic Cock’ Payne and he will be your squire.’?”

Brienne scoffed and narrowed her eyes. Turning her attention back to Bronn and Pod, Brienne scolded them. “There will be none of that now! He won’t be fathering bastards all over Lannisport. I don’t want to hear anymore of it.”

Bronn guffawed and pat Pod’s back aggressively. “Uh oh. Mom’s not happy.”

Pod’s face was as red as the Lannister banners. He spoke through gritted teeth at Bronn, demanding the sellsword drop the subject. They spoke for a while longer before Jaime pulled Brienne towards the tent. Bronn whistled after them, but that ended abruptly when Brienne glared at the man.

Jaime had to bite back a laugh as he looked over his shoulder in time to see Bronn leaning towards Pod. The crass sellsword whispered loud enough for Jaime to hear. “Fuck me, she’s scary.”

Once inside the tent, Jaime took their swords and placed them on the small table in the left corner. The men had set out a water jug and some food should they have need of it. The space was small, but more than adequate.

_Gods willing it will only be a night or two before the North arrives, and the Blackfish punts Edmure from the battlements. I can understand kicking me out, but to cast out Brienne is fucking absurd._

Wrapping his arms around Brienne, Jaime kissed her lips softly. “Now that your father agreed to the betrothal with such overwhelming enthusiasm, you have no excuse to back out.”

They removed their boots and jerkins to ready for bed. The inside of the tent would keep them warm enough in just their tunics and breeches. Once Brienne was settled on her bedroll, Jaime blew out the flame in the lantern and moved onto his bedroll beside Brienne.

Reaching for Brienne in the dark, Jaime pulled her backwards abruptly. Brienne startled at the movement and began to reprimand him, but Jaime swallowed her protest with a deep kiss.

“Come now. You were begging for the moment that I would throw you down, tear off all your clothes, make you feel like a woman.”

Brienne snorted, but as Jaime’s lips found hers again, the contact became less playful and much more sensual. Careful not to aggravate her stitches, Jaime’s flesh hand moved from Brienne’s neck to her chest as she rolled from her left side to her back. Jaime grasped the swell of her breast and thumbed over her nipple.

As he deepened the kiss, Jaime moved his body over Brienne’s, using his maimed arm to prop himself up. His hips pushed against Brienne’s pelvis, sending a spark of desire through his body.

Fumbling for the laces of Brienne’s breeches, Jaime felt a desperate need to touch her. A small offering of moonlight spilled in through the tent flaps, but it was not enough to illuminate the space. In the darkness of the tent, Jaime could see little more than Brienne’s outline.

Jaime’s hand pushed down Brienne’s breeches and smallclothes to give himself access to her sensitive nub. As his fingers rubbed small circles against her, Brienne gasped into Jaime’s mouth. His fingers became more daring and traveled lower to dip between her warm folds.

Finding Brienne already slick with want, Jaime’s cock twitched, and he groaned into her mouth. Before Jaime could process it, Brienne’s hands were at the laces of his breeches. A daring hand took hold of his cock and began to stroke the length of him. For years, Jaime imagined what her grip on his cock would feel like.

Jaime spent far too many nights playing out their fight on the bridge. The way her long fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword. The way she grunted with each thrust. The way they moved together as though destinated for one another. Not even his imagination could conjure how good it would feel to be touched by her.

Taking his cock in hand, Jaime rubbed himself up and down Brienne’s folds and sensitive nub. The feel of skin on skin elicited gasps from them both. Their chests began to heave with want and Brienne instinctively spread her legs wider as Jaime rubbed himself against her.

Jaime wanted nothing more than to push inside Brienne, but he didn’t know if Brienne wished to lose her maidenhead before their wedding. He also lamented the lack of light inside the tent. Jaime wanted to see Brienne’s face as they became one.

_Is she a maid still?_

Their bodies began to move together despite the lack of penetration. As Brienne angled her hips upwards, Jaime’s cock rubbed harder against her. The both stilled and Jaime glanced down where their bodies were begging to be joined.

Balancing his weight on his right arm, Jaime took himself in hand once more. Daringly, he pushed the head of his cock inside her warmth. 

With the smallest movements in and out, Jaime felt their bodies falling into a slow, and painfully shallow rhythm. It felt amazing and Jaime greedily wanted more, but he was mindful to not push past her maidenhead. He kept his hand at the base of his cock, acting as the last measure of control that his body lacked. 

With each dip back between her folds, more of Jaime’s cock felt Brienne’s warmth. Trying to regain control of himself, Jaime took pause and buried his face in Brienne's neck. They were teasing themselves in the worst way. Dragging his lips along Brienne’s jaw, Jaime spoke quietly into her ear.

“You are still a maiden, my lady?”

Brienne’s breathless affirmation elicited a smile from Jaime.

“Good. I only rescue maidens.”

As their lips locked in a deep kiss, Brienne’s legs wrapped around Jaime’s hips. A mix of want and frustration pooled in Jaime’s core.

_Not like this. I want to see her._

Jaime kissed his way down the length of Brienne’s body until he came to her nub. He licked and sucked, eliciting lustful groans of pleasure from Brienne. The sound went straight to his cock.

Releasing her bud, Jaime teased the outside of Brienne’s folds with his tongue. The scent of Brienne’s arousal filled his nose as her muffled whimpers reached his ears. Glancing up, Jaime could see the outline of Brienne’s arm at her mouth.

He bit back a smile as he noted her effort to remain quiet. It was another reminder why Jaime couldn’t take her maidenhead that night.

_I want to hear her scream. I want the whole of Westeros to know that she is mine._

Thrusting his tongue into Brienne’s folds, Jaime used his flesh hand to rub circles into her delicate nub. Brienne’s hips moved desperately up to meet his ministrations, and she began to pant as she neared her peak. Nearing release, her body tensed and Jaime began to work his tongue and fingers faster to send her spiraling.

When Brienne came, it was with a strangled cry. Her legs locked his head in place as she clenched from within. Given how aroused Jaime was, he knew it wouldn’t take much to find his own release. Moving back up Brienne’s body, Jaime felt his cock meet her warm, wet folds. It took everything in Jaime to stop himself from thrusting into her.

As Jaime’s forehead touched Brienne’s, she whispered breathlessly. “What about you?”

With a strained chuckle, Jaime shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want to take your maidenhead in some shit field where I can’t see your face.”

Before he could move to his bedroll, Jaime felt Brienne’s hand circle around his cock. Her hand stroked up and down his length as the head of his cock brushed against her entrance.

_Fucking hells. I want her so much._

Jaime willed his hips to remain still as they jerked forward on instinct, pushing harder against her entrance. It only took a few more strokes and Jaime spilled onto Brienne and the bedroll.

Stumbling in the dark, Jaime found a cloth by the water basin. The men had presumably left it there so that they could wash their faces in the morning. As best he could see in the dark, Jaime made his way over to Brienne to clean her and the bedroll.

He shoved his cock back into his breeches and curled up beside Brienne. Careful fingers fumbled for Brienne’s side to ensure to ensure her stitches were intact. “Is your side alright?”

Brienne nodded sleepily as her fingers sought out his face. It was Jaime’s favorite sensation at night. The only time Brienne didn’t fall asleep holding his face was when she was holding his stump. Jaime had never thought that finding sleep could feel so loving.

When they woke up the next day, Jaime stretched and looked to Brienne. She was still sleeping peacefully at his side, but Jaime couldn’t help but notice the slight moisture at her side. Her stitches looked to have pulled too much in sleep and a light bloodstain appeared on her tunic.

_Fucking hells! This stupid field. I’ll kill Edmure myself._

Jaime lifted Brienne’s tunic and grimaced. It wasn’t as bad as the tunic made it seem, but there was still enough blood that Jaime wanted the maester to check it. Waking Brienne gently, Jaime ran his fingers through her hair.

“What?”

Jaime kissed Brienne’s forehead and inquired as to how she felt. “Are you in pain? Your stitches are bleeding a bit.”

Brienne’s left hand moved to her side and she felt the dampness of her tunic. She muttered slightly and winced as she sat upright. “This bedroll is not so comfortable.”

The fact that Brienne didn’t mask the pain told Jaime all that he needed to know. She was hurting. Jaime grabbed Brienne's boots and helped her into them before putting on his own.

“We'll see the maester before I run Edmure through with my sword.”

Brienne chuckled lightly as they exited the tent. It was a warm day and judging by the bustle throughout camp, they were the last to rise.

Taking Brienne’s hand in his, Jaime guided them towards the castle. Just before they reached the drawbridge, the sound of approaching horses caught Jaime’s attention.

Looking to the east, he saw the outline of a small group on horseback racing towards Riverrun. Jaime immediately recognized Addam and the Blackfish as two of the riders. Two young women rode between them who Jaime imagined could be none other than Sansa and Arya.

_Good. Just in time to see their uncle executed._


	7. The Things I Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne speaks with the Stark sisters before being ushered into the castle for an urgent meeting.

At the riders’ approach, the Blackfish dismounted and moved quickly into the castle. Brienne’s brows furrowed as she watched his hasty retreat.

_Where is the rest of the army?_

At her side, Jaime huffed and called after Brynden. “Uh, hello? I wish to voice a complaint with the lord of this holding.”

Before Brienne could ask where everyone was, Sansa was charging forward. The embrace was crushing and unexpected; knocking the wind slightly from Brienne.

Sansa stepped back when Brienne tensed and hissed in pain. It was then that the young woman’s eyes moved to Brienne’s side. “Gods! Brienne, you’re bleeding.”

Grimacing slightly, Brienne shrugged at the comment. “It’s not so bad as it looks, my lady.”

With a scoff, Sansa appraised the bloodstain on the shirt before looking over the rest of her sworn sword. “Don’t tell me that you were training.” Her eyes narrowed at Jaime before she continued speaking. “You certainly appear to have been.”

Jaime huffed a bitter laugh at Brienne’s side. “Lovely to see you again former goodsister. Don’t blame me for our unkempt state. It was your uncle who thought the fields a more agreeable location for us to take rest.”

Sansa’s eyes widened as she looked back to Brienne. “What!? You slept in the field.”

_Oh gods. I do not wish to cause a fight over this._

“It’s alright, truly. It was only the one night and likely for the best. Tensions were a bit high.” Brienne glanced to Jaime with a raised brow. His returning scowl was an admission of guilt for the strain with Edmure.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Jaime glanced over his shoulder towards the castle. “Well he is a proper cock and I should like to smash him across the head with my false hand.”

“Do shut up! That is her uncle.” Brienne’s reprimand caused Jaime to face her fully.

Addam stepped forward and chuckled as he clapped Jaime’s shoulder. “Gods are you alright, princess? The horror of sleeping outside. Whatever did you do without your silk sheets and fluffy pillows. Where’s Bronn?”

Looking around, Addam brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the sun and squinted towards the camp. Distantly, Brienne heard Jaime and Addam talking, but her focus was solely on Arya.

“My lady. I’m glad to see you returned home safely.” Brienne offered a warm smile as Arya stepped towards her. The young woman had a wolfish smile stretched wide across her face as her hands clasped behind her back.

“I’m no lady. Good to see you’re recovering well. I would like a spar when you’re able. You remember needle?”

The young woman unsheathed the sword that Brienne had inquired after some years ago. With a small smile, Brienne nodded.

“I recall. I imagine you’ve been perfecting your skill with it since I last saw you.”

Arya sheathed the sword and looked to Brienne. A mix of pride and challenge danced in her eyes. “You could say that. It’s far from the only skill that I acquired.”

Arya’s eyes dropped to Oathkeeper which sat loosely at Brienne’s hip. “I recall your sword quite vividly.”

It felt strange walking around armed, but not armored. Brienne longed to return to training and fighting. It was when Brienne felt most herself. Noting Arya’s smirk, Brienne recalled the reaction to the sword from both sisters.

“Yes, I believe Littlefinger and your sister had the same thoughts about it when they first saw the sword. I suppose a different hilt would have been more helpful.”

Humming at her side, a knowing smile tugged at Sansa’s lips. “Yet now, it seems quite fitting. Funny. I had never noticed the little sunbursts next to the lion heads on your sword belt until now. Huh. How very…. Possessive.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed slightly as she looked to the belt. She thought it a mere coincidence over the years; likely an available belt on account of the irregular Lannister adornments. With a shrug, Brienne looked to Sansa.

“I imagine it was what they had at the time. It was a hasty departure from the city.”

Sansa chuckled and spoke sarcastically. “Yes, I’m certain that was it. I’m so very curious to speak to this _friend_ of yours. A friend who let you past siege lines. A friend who had that _very well-fitted_ armor made for you. A friend who just a moon ago, slaughtered his sister’s allies. A friend who seems to have misplaced his sword hand defending you. A friend who stood between you and a bear.”

Brienne felt her cheeks pink as she glanced back to Jaime and Addam. They were deep in conversation and oblivious to Sansa’s words. With a groan distaste, Arya shook her head.

“I don’t want to hear anymore of it. I had to listen to it the entire way here.”

_Listen to it? How do they know all of this?_

With a final appraisal of Brienne, Sansa raised a brow and hummed in satisfaction. She moved towards the men and offered a stern look that reminded Brienne of Lady Catelyn. “Come now, Ser Jaime. I do believe we have a sworn sword to fight over.”

Addam snorted and moved quickly towards the Lannister camp as Brienne and their small group made their way inside. They walked over the drawbridge and into the courtyard just in time to see Edmure scrambling outside.

“Gods, it’s true! You’re both alive. Did they find Roslin at the Twins!? Is she well?”

With a huff of annoyance, the Sansa inclined his head towards the gates. “She’s in a carriage with the army. Her and your babe. I wish to speak with you after you reunite with your family, uncle. It is appalling to me that Ser Jaime’s men cared better for Lady Roslin this past moon turn than you did for my sworn sword and friend.”

Edmure stiffened at the words before moving quickly through the courtyard. As he passed by, Edmure caught the edge of Arya’s foot and went tumbling to the ground. Remnant dew moistened the dirt and clung to Edmure’s clothing as he righted himself. With a smirk, Arya appraised Edmure.

“Careful, uncle. We’d hate for you to injure yourself. With all the guests arriving at Ser Brynden’s castle, we would have no recovery bed for you save the field.”

Despite the protest forming on his tongue, Edmure offered little more than a glare before running to greet his wife and babe. Brienne couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for Edmure.

He was an annoying shit, but he had lost much of his family at the Red Wedding and he had been separated from his wife for some time.

An attendant came outside at Ser Brynden’s behest. He instructed their small group to follow him inside as castle staff bustled about.

They made their way towards the dining hall just as the Blackfish came storming down the hallway. His lips were drawn into a stern line as he took note of them. As they stepped into the dining hall, the aged knight spoke gruffly.

“The staff are preparing rooms for our officers and guests. The rest of them will be here soon. I suppose you’ll both want something to eat and drink?”

Jaime crossed his arms and looked around the hall in mock realization. “Ah, is that what this room is for? I would hardly know. I was too busy getting cast out by Edmure to appreciate its true purpose.”

With an eyeroll that could rival Brienne’s, the Blackfish commanded the staff to bring refreshments for the table. Brynden urged his great-nieces to sit as he barked for one of the attendants.

“When the rest of them arrive, have them brought here. Ser Addam should be back with the rest of Ser Jaime’s officers shortly.”

Brienne glanced to Jaime and noted the shared confusion lining his face. As they awaited the rest of the party, Sansa raised an amused brow as her eyes darted back and forth between Jaime and Brienne.

“So exactly how long have you been in love with my sworn sword, Ser Jaime?”

Brienne felt the heat on her cheeks as Jaime choked on his own saliva. Glancing to Brienne, Jaime chuckled as he tried to compose himself. He laughed and mouthed a silent “Oh” before speaking at a more audible volume. “Is she always like this? So blunt. A proper Tully.”

Turning to Sansa, Jaime shrugged. “What do you want me from? I think my army’s aid in exchange for your sworn sword was a fair enough trade. You have your home back, now I shall need my lady knight back.”

Sansa spoke challengingly as Ser Brynden sat between her and Arya. The older man crossed his arms and leaned back in amusement, watching it all play out. “So I’m to keep your army then? Wonderful, because I seem to be lacking one after your House’s destruction of the Northern forces at my uncle’s wedding. Unfortunately for you, I believe Lady Brienne is worth more than an army. I’m not certain if I accept your terms.”

Brienne felt like doing little more than sliding under the table and hiding. Before she could interject, Jaime sat forward and leaned against the table.

“She can still be your sworn sword, but she will do so from Casterly Rock. What better way to ensure House Lannister doesn’t move against House Stark, than to monitor from within?”

A knowing smile spread across Sansa’s face. She had extracted the information she sought. “I prefer the North for a wedding. Brienne is an honorary Stark after all.”

Jaime crossed his arms and sat back smugly. “I prefer the Rock. She’ll be a Lannister after all.”

To the Blackfish’s right side, Arya groaned and played with her dagger as its edge dug into the table. “How about Tarth because she is a Tarth first and foremost. She’s a fighter, not a lady.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and looked past her great-uncle to her sister. “I do believe she can be both, thank you.”

A commotion in the hallway brought a halt to the conversation. Brienne craned her neck to glance at the doorway. Moving into the room were two faces that Brienne recognized, and two that she didn’t.

Jon and Littlefinger quietly moved to sit beside Arya. A young man with curly brown hair and a youthful smile pushed another young man in a wheelchair.

At her right, Brienne saw Jaime’s face pale. It was then that she surmised who the boy in the wheelchair was. Before she could confirm her suspicion, the young man in the wheelchair spoke.

“Rickon, can you place me beside Ser Jaime? I would like to sit with my old friend.”

_Rickon!? Gods, he’s alive! Four of Lady Stark’s children are here. Thank the gods!_

A wide smile spread across Brienne’s face as she watched the young men approach the table. As Bran’s wheelchair came to a stop beside Jaime’s chair, the young man leaned his head forward to see around Jaime and lock eyes with Brienne.

“Lady Brienne. It’s wonderful to meet you. You’ve done a marvelous job fulfilling your oath to my mother.” Brienne felt her heart swell at the words. She returned Bran’s smile and nodded in greeting.

“Your mother would be so proud to see the four of you here today.”

After taking in Brienne’s words, Bran’s eyes fell on Jaime. “Ser Jaime. You’ve come a long way with the left. It was truly a most _revealing_ execution of the Freys. Quite dramatic.” A knowing smile spread across the young man’s face as Jaime sat dumbfounded. “The things we do for love.”

Any remaining color in Jaime’s face quickly drained as his hand blindly groped for Brienne’s leg. With a nervous chuckle, Jaime leaned back towards Brienne and spoke through gritted teeth for her ears only.

“Remember me fondly. They mean to kill me.”

Brienne’s eyes went wide, but the look on Bran’s face did not reflect that of a man intending murder. If anything, Bran seemed amused.

Before anything further could be said, Addam entered the hall with Jaime’s two most senior officers at his back. They nodded in greeting and sat to Brienne’s left. Two more men quickly entered the hall and sat to Jon’s right. Brienne recognize Ser Davos, but the other knight she was unfamiliar with.

He was an older knight and his breastplate boasted the sigil of House Arryn, giving away his allegiance. The aged knight had a round face and kind eyes that set Brienne at ease. Looking to Ser Davos, Brienne nodded and smiled warmly.

As Davos met Brienne’s eyes, he nodded before speaking. “Lady Brienne. I’m glad to see you are recovering well.”

“Thank you, Ser Davos. I had not expected to see you here.” The weathered Stormlander nodded and huffed a small laugh.

“Things have been most interesting of late.” Brienne watched as Davos’ eyes darted to Jon. For his part, Sansa’s half-brother looked uncomfortable and more brooding than usual.

The Blackfish’s voice filled the hall as staff members began bringing out food and drink. “Well now that we have everyone, lets get this over with. There is much we’ve not shared with you all by way of raven. Far too risky a thing.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed as she glanced to Sansa. The young woman’s eyes darted to her lap as she took a deep breath. Thinking back on Sanas’s letter, Brienne recalled a slightly cryptic message about needing to protect themselves now more than ever.

It was Bran’s voice that filled the room next. “The mad king is now a mad queen. The nameless will claim a name. The dragonfire will stop wildfire. The bastard is revealed legitimate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, since the Blackfish sent word to Sansa and Jon that he would join them to fight, the battle at Winterfell was slightly delayed relative to when it happened on the show (early S7 timeline instead of show canon end of S6). That is how Bran is there already. I always wondered why Sansa attacked before Brienne returned (she was supposed to get the Tully army. I guess off screen Brienne sent a raven saying she failed???). Maybe Sansa realized she had the Vale and didn't think it needed waiting???? Maybe I missed something. It has been a while.


	8. Playing Little Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes face to face with the consequences of his actions. Bran reveals many things during their meeting.

Jaime stared at Bran with knitted brows. It had been one thing to see the young man alive, but an altogether different thing to come face to face with the repercussions of his vile action. A heavy guilt settled over Jaime as he listened to Bran’s words.

_What does any of that even mean? His brain seems as broken as his legs. I’ve ruined the boy beyond measure. I deserve the death coming to me._

Leaning to his left, Jaime whispered to Brienne. “He has the right to demand my head. His mind is all jumbled.”

“My head has never been clearer, Ser Jaime. I’m the three-eyed raven.”

Jaime’s lips pressed into a false smile as he nodded in artificial agreement. “Mmmhmmm. That’s very nice for you.”

_Gods. I deserve to be cast down into the deepest of the seven hells._

Leaning towards Bran, Jaime’s face look pained as he spoke to Bran. “Listen, Lord Bran… or three-eyed-whatever… I’m really very sorry about…”

“I know. That isn’t important now.” Bran’s tone was flippant and caught Jaime off-guard.

“Uh, I disagree. The thing is…”

Bran again cut Jaime off before he could finish his apology. “Just as you needed to lose your hand to find your heart, I had to fall so that I can fly. There is nothing to forgive, though you could thank me for your life. My sister wished to add you to her list. I have ensured that won’t happen.”

Jaime felt his jaw go slack. His eyes darted across the table to the Stark sisters who look properly pissed, but they refrained from commenting. The younger wolf twirled her dagger in hand as her eyes met Jaime in a challenge.

_They know? They should all want my head. Why not demand it?_

Bran looked back to the group and continued. “As I was saying, there are several matters that require our attention. The first of course is the mad queen.”

Jaime winced at Bran’s side. He knew what Cersei had become, but hearing it spoken so bluntly tore at his heart. There would always be a part of Jaime that loved Cersei. It would never again be a romantic love, but it was a familial love; a bond between twins.

Glancing to Brienne, Jaime saw the worry in her eyes. He offered a small smile and grabbed her hand. Jaime needed Brienne to understand that his heart was hers and hers alone. To his side, Bran continued to speak.

“For the kingdoms to be safe from its first threat, Cersei will need to be removed from the throne. It is time for a girl to cross a name off a list.”

Jaime felt despair pool in his gut. He looked across the table and saw a wide smile spread across the young wolf’s face. Unable to take it any longer, Jaime grumbled in irritation.

“Do I truly need to be here for this? I haven’t agreed to align with any of you. Don’t ask me to betray my House. To betray my own sister!”

The Blackfish crossed his arms and snorted from across the table.

“I told you, children. I told you not to bring the Kingslayer into this conversation. You can’t trust him in this.”

Bran looked at Jaime while speaking to his great-uncle. “Ask him. Ask him why he killed his king. Ask him about the wildfire.”

Jaime stiffened and his hand reflexively squeezed Brienne’s harder. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he stared at Bran in disbelief.

The Blackfish huffed in annoyance from across the table. “Wildfire? You confuse Aerys with his sister! What I wish to know, is how he sat back and watched his sister create caches of the substance. They endangered all of King’s Landing in the process.”

It felt as though Jaime’s tongue had been torn from his mouth. Inwardly, he wished to refute the words, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe, and he wanted little more than to flee the room. Jaime’s legs felt like anchors dragging him below turbulent seas.

Bran kept looking at Jaime and spoke again. “Cersei didn’t order it produced. Aerys did. The mad king gave the order to the pyromancer that day. You know what he said, Ser Jaime. It has haunted your dreams ever since. Haunted you as much as Queen Rhaella’s screams as Aerys raped her. Haunted you as much as the sight of men set ablaze in the throne room. Tell him the words, Ser Jaime.”

Speaking as though in a trance, Jaime’s shaky voice filled the temporary silence. “Burn them all.”

With a slow nod, Bran looked back to the Blackfish. “Ser Jaime killed the pyromancer first. Then he shoved his sword through his king’s back to save the city. My father never asked why. You never asked why. No one asked why. No one knew… until he found his heart.”

Jaime’s eyes darted to Brienne who shook her head and mouthed to Jaime, “I didn’t tell him.”.

“You didn’t need to tell me. I saw it.” Bran’s voice was monotone at Jaime’s side. Observing Brienne’s eyes shift to Bran, Jaime followed her eyeline. The young man was again staring at him.

Bran’s words took on a teasing lilt. “I saw your telling of it too. What a bath it was.” It was as though the boy trapped in the depths clawed his way to the surface. A youthful smile lined Bran’s face.

The Blackfish spoke in the most subdued tone that Jaime ever heard form the man. “Lannister… is it true?”

_Lannister? What no Kingslayer? Who are you and what have you done with the Blackfish?_

Jaime looked across the table at Ser Brynden. It was then that he observed the ashen faces of those gathered. They were all eagerly awaiting Jaime’s reply. With only a small nod, Jaime admitted to the truth of his slaying. It was a strange sensation to make such a public acknowledgement of it.

The admission gave Jaime a weightless feeling. It was as though years of carrying such a heavy burden was finally released.

Brynden sat back and appraised him. With narrowed eyes, the Blackfish huffed a small laugh and nodded in approval. “Kingslayer. It seems my measure of the man was quite off. Must be my eyes. They’re a bit old.”

Jaime’s mind flashed back to their ineffective treaty on the drawbridge. It stung to have Brynden Tully, a knight Jaime respected and idolized as a boy, express such disregard for his worth and honor. He hadn’t been surprised by the dismissal, but he was disheartened by it.

Hearing the Blackfish sing a different tune was shocking. It felt like a validation of his actions in King’s Landing. Jaime had always wondered what the great knights would think if they knew the truth of it.

He wondered if they would think it was worth breaking his vows or if would they still despise him for doing so. With Brynden’s words, Jaime received a validation he had longed to hear. 

_They should know what they’re moving against. I can’t save Cersei, but I can save the city._

Jaime sighed and shook his head. “There’s more of it. If you send armies into the city for Cersei, she’s likely to set off more of it. If she found the caches below the Sept, it stands to reason she found the rest just as my brother did when he commanded the defense during the Battle of the Blackwater.”

Shocked eyes looked to Jaime as he swallowed thickly and looked to his false hand. He hated betraying Cersei, but that woman in King’s Landing was not the girl he knew.

Jaime wouldn’t join them, but he would tell them what they needed to know to avoid the greatest loss of life in the city. He was a knight and sworn to protect the innocent. He risked his entire reputation to do save the people once, and now he would risk his twin’s life to do so again.

“There are tunnels at the base of Aegon’s Hill that lead up through the bowels of the Keep. The Kingsguard was in shambles when I left the city, but it matters not. Cersei has that… thing… following her. The vestiges of the Mountain. If she isn’t spending her time sitting on the bloody throne, she’s likely in her chambers overindulging in wine.”

Arya’s tone was assuring as she spoke from across the table. “I’ll give her a quick death. Not for her. She doesn’t deserve shit. I’ll do it for you.”

A momentary silence passed over them as Jaime nodded a wordless thanks to Arya. He could feel Brienne rubbing the back of his knuckles with her thumb. Whether it was in sympathy, worry, or support, Jaime was not certain. Glancing at Brienne, he received his answer. Worry.

Before he could whisper his reassurances to Brienne, Bran’s voice cut through the silence. “Ser Brynden has addressed the other matter. The reason we had to rush here ahead of the armies.”

Jaime’s head snapped back to Bran. The young man sat stoically in his chair before his head turned to Brynden. The older knight nodded and glanced to Brienne before muttering something to Sansa. The young woman raised her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

“We needed to treat with Daenerys Targaryen. She arrived at Dragonstone with her army and dragons around the time we laid siege to Winterfell. Before we left to come here, we received a missive from her requesting a meeting with us. We had no intent to accept, but it was the only way.”

Jaime’s eyes went wide, and he gasped. “What!? The mad king’s daughter!? You treated with her? Have you lost your mind!?”

From Brienne’s side, Addam muttered under his breath. “Jaime… hear them out.”

“Hear them out!? The mad king’s daughter, Addam! And she has dragons! That is worse than wildfire. She’ll set Westeros ablaze.”

Addam rubbed his forehead before looking to Sansa for support. The young woman sighed; her eyes darting between Jaime and Brienne.

_Have they all lost their fucking minds? I’m not going to side with a fucking Targaryen._

Straightening in her seat, Sansa spoke commandingly. “We had to treat with her to ensure Lord Selwyn and all of Tarth live. Last night, Cersei ordered Euron Greyjoy to sail for Tarth, capture Lord Selwyn, and set Tarth ablaze with wildfire. The only way to stop him is to destroy his fleet. Ser Brynden just sent word to Dragonstone. Gods willing, she can get to Tarth in time. We will treat with her after Euron is dealt with and Cersei removed.”

Jaime stiffened at the words. He looked to Brienne and saw the panic writ across her face. The desperation in her eyes broke Jaime’s heart. He wished that he had some way to provide aid, but they were on the wrong side of Westeros.

_Cersei will destroy Tarth because I dared to love Brienne. She’ll make Brienne suffer, and then she’ll come for her._

Bran’s voice reached Jaime’s ears, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Brienne. “Euron hasn’t left yet. He is preparing his fleet, and they need to load the wildfire onto the ships. Qyburn is preparing a safe method to transport it and then he will equip Euron’s fleet with weaponry to fire the substance at Tarth’s villages and Evenfall. The raven should arrive at Dragonstone before Euron leaves. If they accept our terms, they have time to save Tarth.”

_I hate Cersei. Arya was right. She doesn’t deserve a quick death._

Jaime released Brienne’s hand and pulled her to him. The room was silent again and Jaime pressed his lips to the side of Brienne’s head, whispering for her ears only.

“I’m so sorry. I hate her for this. I’ll go with Arya and help end Cersei.”

At his words, Brienne shook her head. “How does she know? I don’t understand. Do you think someone from your army sent word?”

Jaime shook his head. “No. Not my men. They hate Cersei.”

From Jaime’s back, he heard Bran’s voice again. “It wasn’t your army that sent word of what happened here.”

Jaime pulled back his head from Brienne’s and looked to Bran. His brows raised in question and he saw a knowing smile stretch across the young man’s face.

From across the table, Sansa spoke; her voice was crisp as it filled the room. “Sometimes when I’m trying to understand a person’s motives, I play a little game. I assume the worst. What’s the worst reason that a person could have for sending word to Cersei Lannister that her brother killed House Frey… for love? For his _true_ other half.”

Sansa looked past Brynden and Arya; her eyes landing on Littlefinger. The hall fell silent as everyone’s eyes followed Sansa’s stare to Littlefinger. With a confused look, Littlefinger’s brows furrowed. His lips parted in question, but before he could voice his query, Bran spoke again.

“If Cersei kills Lord Selwyn and destroys the island of Tarth, _that person_ knows Ser Jaime will move the West against her. _That person_ knows that Ser Jaime can be a bit… reckless… when acting for love. Reckless enough to openly kill the crown’s allies outside enemy gates. Reckless enough to jump into a bear pit unarmed.” A smile tugged at Bran’s lips as he spoke. Then his face grew serious again.

“ _That person_ would hope that by turning twin against twin, they would destroy each other in a sea of wildfire. The crown would be vacant, and the West all but destroyed. It’s hardly the first time _that person_ has sought to place blame on House Lannister.”

Arya spoke at Littlefinger’s side. Her eyes remained fixed on the dagger she twirled in her hand. “You gave Tears of Lys to Aunt Lysa to poison her husband, Jon Arryn. You had our aunt write a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn. You ignited a war between our Houses.”

Jaime gasped at the information. He looked to Brienne who sat beside him in equal shock. When she turned to him, their faces mirrored one another.

_He told Cersei about Brienne. He started a war between my House and House Stark. Forget Edmure. I am going to gut Littlefinger._

Littlefinger’s eyes went wide and he glanced to Arya who sat at his left side. “Your aunt was a troubled woman. I don’t know what she told you, but…”

Before he could finish, Sansa spoke again. “You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father, Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned under false charges and later executed.”

Littlefinger’s temper flared and his fists balled on the table. “None of you were there. I had nothing to do with any of that.”

Arya’s cool voice filled the hall from Littlefinger’s side as she held the dagger upright and watched the light dance off its sharp edge. “You put this dagger to our father’s throat and told him, ‘I did warn you not to trust me’. You told our mother that this knife belonged to Tyrion Lannister, but that was another one of your lies. It was yours.”

Littlefinger leaned back in his chair. His face paled slightly as he glanced at the blade. Without looking to Sansa, he spoke to her. “Lady Sansa, your sister has been away long, and your brother is unwell. I’ve known you since you were a girl. I’ve protected you. I’ve..”

“Protected me? By selling me to the Boltons? Ramsay beat me and raped me. He tried to destroy me. Lady Brienne saved me. I didn’t go with her when I should have, because among other things, you implied that the Lannisters bought her loyalty.”

Baelish began to speak frantically to Sansa as his eyes darted across the table to Jaime and Brienne. “Lady Sansa, if I could speak with you alone.”

The young woman spoke with venom in her voice. Her eyes locked on Baelish as she leaned slightly in his direction. “That’s what you do, isn’t it? It’s what you’ve always done. Turn House against House. Turn family against family. Turn sibling against sibling. That’s what you did to our mother and Aunt Lysa. That’s what you did to House Stark and House Lannister. That’s what you just tried to do to Ser Jaime and Cersei.”

Jaime felt his blood boil as he looked across the table at Littlefinger. He knew the words were true. If Cersei had killed Brienne’s father and destroyed Tarth, he would have moved his army into the city immediately. Loathe as he was to admit it, Jaime knew himself to be impulsive when angered. Cersei likely would have destroyed them all with wildfire. That was how Cersei was. All or nothing. Crown or death.

Standing abruptly from his seat, Baelish began to backpaddle. He moved a few seats down towards an older knight who Jaime was not familiar with. “Ser Royce. I am the lord protector of the Vale and I command you to take me back to the Eyrie.”

“I think not. You killed Lady Lysa. Pushed her through the moon door.”

Baelish’s eyes went wide, and he looked to Bran who sat quietly in his wheelchair. He slowly stepped back from Ser Royce as the aged knight tapped his fingers angrily on the table.

Moving closer to Sansa, Littlefinger dropped to a knee at her side. “Lady Sansa. I beg you. I only meant to keep you safe. I wanted what was best for you. I would have seen you made Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I would have served faithfully at your side.”

“Thank you for all your many lessons Lord Baelish. I will never forget them.” As Sansa concluded her statement, she glanced to Arya and nodded. Jaime watched as the young wolf stood from her seat and moved quickly behind Baelish. The dagger she had been playing was thrust into the side of Littlefinger’s neck.

A wolfish smile played at Arya’s lips as she glanced to Brienne and Jaime before looking down at Littlefinger. “I would have given you a quick death, but I’ve heard that slow deaths can be fun. _A learned behavior_ _really_. Lady Brienne…”

Jaime’s eyes darted to Bran who had a smirk on his face. The young man did not turn towards Jaime, but his eyes darted sideways.

 _Seven hells. I need to be careful what I say. Mayhap this is to be my punishment. Monitoring by three-eyed-bird thing_.

At his side, Brienne stood slowly. Jaime glanced up to see her eyes fixed on Baelish. There was nothing but hate there. Jaime knew the look because he had seen it before. He saw it when she killed the Stark soldiers in the Riverlands. He saw it when she looked down her nose at Locke after the bear pit. He saw it now.

_Littlefinger may have cost Brienne her father and home._

Moving around the table, Brienne unsheathed Oathkeeper as Littlefinger fell backwards and gasped in pain as he reached for the dagger wedged into his neck. Blood poured from his mouth as his eyes glanced up at Brienne.

In an eerily similar motion to how she killed the Stark soldier, Brienne thrust Oathkeeper slowly into this gut.


	9. The Pack Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with House Stark and their supporters concludes. Jaime and Brienne make plans to move out.

Jaime stared in shock as Brienne pulled Oathkeeper from Baelish’s gut. He didn’t know what was more amusing; Brienne’s casual cleaning of the blood dripping from her sword or the complete indifference of the group as they casually resumed the meeting.

It was as though nothing of consequence had just happened. Like a fly being swatted away from a roast.

_Well then. Noted. Do not piss off this group. I’ll give them the Rock if they feel like it._

Jaime chuckled to himself as he recalled his words with Brienne outside Riverrun before she treated with the Blackfish.

_‘In my experience, girls like her don’t live very long.’_

_‘I don’t think you know many girls like her.’_

Brienne took her seat beside Jaime as Bran continued talking. Glancing to her, Jaime smirked. “Do you feel better now?”

With a slight hum and shrug, Brienne whispered at his side. “A bit.” 

Jaime crossed his arms and chuckled to himself. He distantly heard Bran rambling about Rhaegar and Lyanna. A secret marriage. A secret babe.

The words piqued his interest as he looked to Bran. Jaime had always wondered why members of the Kingsguard had been sent to Dorne.

_Meanwhile I got stuck watching over a madman._

“Ned Stark isn’t Jon’s father. Rhaegar was. His name is Aegon Targaryen. He is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.”

_Wait, what’s that now?_

Jaime glanced down the table at Brienne and his men before looking across the table to Jon. Jaime’s side of the table seemed as shocked as Jaime felt. Jon’s side of the table seemed unphased.

A mix of emotions washed over Jaime. Shock at the revelation. Hope for a decent king. Surprise at the truth of Robert’s Rebellion. Amusement at knowing Lynna didn’t love that drunken shit, Robert. Sorrow that Rhaegar had died.

_He would have made a fine king. I would have fought for him._

With a longsuffering sigh, Jon looked to Jaime and shrugged. “Would you support my claim? I suppose it would be me or your brother’s queen.”

_Oh. I had not considered Tyrion’s role in this. Not that I care to speak with him._

“Rhaegar would have ruled well. I would have served him without question, as I’ll do for you.” Jaime noted the pleased expressions on the faces of Jon’s kin.

Taking a deep breath, Jaime added something for consideration. “I hope you all have a plan for how to go about explaining this to a woman in possession of dragons and, quite likely, a fiery personality to match. I certainly won’t be aiding _that_ cause. She’ll just as soon take my head for killing her father. Besides… I’ll be quite busy at the Rock taking orders from this one.”

Jaime pointed to Brienne at his side; a smirk stretching across his face. Knowing snickers from Addam Jaime’s ears as he looked to Brienne with an amused expression and raised brow.

“Gods help me.” Brienne rubbed at her forward while muttering at near inaudible volume.

Jaime looked back smugly at Jon whose eyes darted to Bran.

“Not yet.” At Bran’s monotone words, Jaime glanced between the men.

“Not what now?” When neither answered, Jaime turned to Brienne. “Did I miss something among the mountain of other shocking revelations?”

With a slight shrug, Brienne’s eyes darted to the Starks. It was clear to Jaime that she wasn’t aware what they spoke of either.

Jon cleared his throat and captured Jaime’s attention. His brows furrowed slightly. “I think you’ve done more than enough to aid our cause. I thank you for honoring your oath to my… aunt. We understand that what is to come in King’s Landing will be quite troubling for you, as would treating with Daenerys Targaryen. We’ll call on you both when the time comes.”

Brienne sat forward urgently; her eyes wild with desperation. “What of your cousins though? I need to guard them during this battle in case anything goes wrong.”

“What!? Are you mad!? You have a hole in your side! It’s still bleeding!” Jaime’s face was incredulous as he stared at Brienne.

Brienne glanced at the tunic and huffed in annoyance. The bleeding had started anew. “It’s mostly healed now. I can guard them just fine.”

“Oh right. Perfect. Lets just do that. Anything else you want to do in the meantime? Enter a tourney? Fight the Mountain? Battle a dragon?” Jaime scoffed and crossed his arm. Their eyes met challengingly and Jaime could see the determination there.

Brienne turned in her chair to face him fully. “Do not start with me now, Jaime Lannister.”

They began bickering as the room faded away. All Jaime could see was Brienne. He both loved and hated her sense of duty. She was obstinate and righteous and determined. Jaime hardly recognized the words spilling from his mouth as he refuted whatever nonsense she was saying.

It wasn’t until Sansa’s voice rose above theirs that they stopped squabbling. 

“Lady Brienne.” Their eyes darted to Sansa whose face was lined with worry. “You’re bleeding.”

Jaime’s eyes fell to Brienne’s side. Indeed, the bleeding had picked up since they first entered the hall. Standing from his seat, Jaime tugged at her elbow. “You need to see the maester.”

“I will when we are done. It’s just a bit of blood.”

Thankfully, Sansa again stepped in. “I think we’ve covered quite enough for now. We don’t mean to ask the West for anything more than support of Jon’s claim.”

_Good because I mean to do nothing except take Brienne to the Rock. And wed her. And ideally bed her._

From across the table, Arya sighed as she cleaned her dagger beside the Blackfish. “I think we could all use a break. It’s a mess over here. Someone should get rid of Littlefinger.”

_That little girl is frightening._

Moving from the room, Jaime walked at Brienne’s right side as Sansa flanked the left. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my family, Lady Brienne. Now is not the time for arming yourself for battle. You need to rest.”

_Finally. Someone sees the madness in this._

“Who is going with Arya? Is Jon going to be there? What of you?” Brienne rattled off question after question. It took everything in Jaime to keep his mouth shut.

Sansa spoke assuredly at Brienne’s side as they continued down the hallway. “Arya, Jon, and Bran need to be in King’s Landing. They’ll take the combined forces of the Vale, North, and Riverlands. I don’t know why they all must be there, but Bran insists. I’ve learned not to question much of what he says.”

Taking a deep breath, Sansa continued. “I am to go with Ser Royce and an escort from the Vale to treat with my cousin, Robin Arryn. We need to be a united front when we meet with Daenerys later. With Ser Jaime’s support, we’ll have the West, Riverlands, North, and, if I’m successful, the Vale. Between that and Jon’s birthright, we should have enough to avoid another war.”

Glancing to Jaime, Sansa continued. “My great-uncle is going to treat with Lord Tarly. He believes that he may be able to sway what remains of the Reach after Cersei destroyed House Tyrell.”

The reminder of what Cersei had done came to the forefront of Jaime’s mind. In the span of a couple of moons, she had destroyed so much. Now she would try and come for Brienne and Brienne’s kin.

“What of Rickon? Do you need him guarded?” At Brienne’s words, Jaime moved to protest, but Sansa spoke first.

“My uncle. Loathe as I am to admit it, he’s all we have left. We brought Rickon in hopes that my uncle will foster him. Bran says that he can’t be lord. That would put Rickon as the next in line for Winterfell. I will rule until he is ready; if he wants it. It would be good for him to learn from our uncle. My mother would have wanted that.”

_Oh gods. Save the boy! Mayhap we should offer to watch him._

Fortunately for Jaime, Brienne was more diplomatic with her words. “He could foster with me and Jaime. I can keep an eye on him. I imagine your uncle is eager to reunite with his wife and babe. He will have a lot to manage and I’m certain he is wanting to spend time with his child.”

_Well played. She should probably speak for us more often._

Sansa smiled knowingly as she looked to Brienne. “He hasn’t always been like this. True, my great-uncle is less than amused by Edmure, but my mother loved him. He did his part to aid my brother by stepping in for him in the agreement with Lord Frey. _Obviously,_ that didn’t work, but deep down, I _think_ he means well.”

Brienne sighed and nodded. They reached the maester’s office and stepped inside at the man’s command to enter. He seemed unsurprised to see them.

“Ah, Lady Brienne. I thought to come look for you.” The man reached for some things on his shelf before setting them down and extending his hand towards a chair in the room.

“For me?” Brienne’s brows furrowed as she looked to the man.

“Lord Edmure came by with his wife and babe to have them checked over. He expressed you might need tending to. Something about sleeping in a field and some bleeding.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, but it only took one look from Brienne to shut him up.

“Oh, yes. There’s been just a bit of blood.”

_Just a bit. Just soaking through a tunic is all._

Jaime barked a sarcastic laugh at her side as the maester moved to inspect Brienne’s wound. As the maester lifted the side of her tunic to pull back the bandages, he huffed in annoyance.

“Yes, well here it is. One of the stitches has snapped. I need to mend this. Have you been training?”

The maester looked accusingly at her and paused for her reply.

“No. I’ve barely moved. It’s been awful. I should like to stab something though. When can I do that again?”

Sansa huffed and exchanged a knowing look with Jaime. It seemed they were both well-versed in Brienne’s inability to sit still and recover properly. The young woman moved to Jaime’s side and glanced down at Brienne.

“Perhaps while you get that stitching tended to, I can steal your betrothed here. I should like to speak with him about this loss I’m to suffer through.” A smirk tugged at Sansa’s lips as her eyes moved from Brienne to Jaime.

Jaime offered a false smile to Sansa before looking down at Brienne whose face was a warning. “So long as the other wolf doesn’t join us. I can only handle so many frightening Stark women at a time.”

Sansa moved from the room without another word. As the maester returned to the table to prepare his things, Jaime leaned in and kissed Brienne gently on the lips.

“If I’ve gone missing, check near wherever they put Littlefinger’s body.”

“Do not try to be charming. I can assure you it is quite the opposite.” A teasing smile tugged at Brienne’s lips as she spoke. When she looked to him and saw the challenge in his eyes, worry flashed across her features.

Exiting the room, Jaime saw Sansa waiting in the hallway. The young woman looked at him with a raised brow. She looked so much like Catelyn in the moment.

“I won’t take much of your time. I only wish to ask something of you.” Sansa’s eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to gauge how much she trusted her own judgement of the man before her.

Jaime leaned against the wall and waited for the request to come. Picking at a small thread on the hem of his jerkin, Jaime sighed and met Sansa’s eyes. He could see the sincerity there when she spoke.

“Brienne saved my life in more ways than one. She has proven to be one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know. Please, just take care of her. Make her happy.”

Jaime had prepared to enter the conversation with japes rolling off his tongue. At Sansa’s words, any jest died, and Jaime nodded before speaking with the utmost sincerity to match Sansa’s. “She’s the most important thing in my life. I’ll keep her safe. I’ll try to make her happy, although I’m bound to do or say something that gets me knocked to the dirt.”

Sansa snorted and took a step towards him. “Good. After all, I would hate to send Arya after you. Not that Brienne couldn’t handle you.”

It wasn’t long before Brienne exited the maester’s room. A wide smile stretched across Jaime’s face as he looked to her. There was a degree of finality to it all. Now that they had spoken with the Starks, it was only a matter of getting the maetser’s approval before Brienne could ride with the West’s army.

True to his word, the Blackfish had rooms arranged for all the officers and guests. The castle staff put Jaime in a room next to Brienne’s. It amused Jaime endlessly to see the horror on the staff’s face when he followed Brienne into her room and began pulling off his jerkin to get cozy.

Pulling Brienne to the bed, Jaime smirked. “You have to lay down now. Maester’s orders.”

Brienne sighed, but did not protest. She moved onto the bed and toed off her boots. Judging by the fatigue in her eyes and lack of protest, Jaime knew she was tired. Pulling off his own boots, Jaime climbed into bed with her and pressed close against her left side.

“I’m sorry for it all. I’ve done horrible things for love, but what Cersei does out of hate would make the seven hells quake. I meant what I said. I’ll got to King’s Landing and see it done myself.”

Brienne grabbed his hand and shook her head in refute. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Brienne swallowed before speaking. “I pray Daenerys gives aid to Tarth. Whether she does or not, I don’t want you to go to King’s Landing. I would never ask that of you. She is your sister. Will you just stay with me?”

Rolling onto his side, Jaime cupped Brienne’s face and placed a tender kiss to her lips. “There is nowhere I would rather be. I want to leave this shit castle and take you home.”

The next day, Jaime and Brienne made their way to the maester’s office. Both were eager to leave Riverrun and make their way to Casterly Rock. The River Road ran straight from Riverrun to Casterly Rock, but moving with the army would take longer than travel with a small group.

Jaime estimated it could take upwards of a fortnight with the army at their back. For Brienne, the travel would serve as a distraction from what was going on in King’s Landing and Tarth. She prayed to the Seven that she would arrive at the Rock with word of her father’s survival.

After rechecking Brienne’s wound to ensure the newly placed stitches held, the maester said that Brienne should be safe to travel in a few days so long as she kept activity to a minimum.

Her frustration and helplessness were palpable. Jaime had spent much of the night prior rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder and caressing her cheek. Twice during the night, Jaime had to calm her from nightmares.

Visions of Tarth succumbing to wildfire and her father’s head adoring the wall of King’s Landing haunted her dreams. Jaime hated Cersei for putting Brienne through this mental torture. He sent a silent prayer that Tyrion would encourage the dragon queen to provide aid.

_If he can convince her, I’ll forgive him for killing our father._

As they entered the dining hall, Jaime observed the small circle gathered around the table. Arya was smiling widely as the group shook their head in disgust. Taking a seat, Jaime poured Brienne some tea before taking his own.

“You look awfully pleased this morning little wolf. Have you killed someone again?” Jaime spoke teasingly before taking a sip of his tea.

“I was merely showing everyone how I plan to get to your sister without issue.” At the words, Jaime stiffened. His eyes darted to Arya who appraised him.

“Don’t worry. I said that I would make it quick. She won’t even see it coming. For all she knows, she’s merely meeting with an informant eager to betray House Stark.”

At her words, Jaime’s brows furrowed. “How do you mean to accomplish that?”

Standing from the chair, Arya kept her hands clasped behind her back. A deadly smile stretched across her face as she held Jaime’s eyes. “I’ll take the tunnels as you suggested. Then I’ll request a meeting with her. I’ll offer information on the North’s movements.”

Jaime snorted and looked to Brienne as though it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. “Yes, I’m certain she’ll jump at the opportunity to meet with you. I hope you enjoy cool, dark places because you’re likely to treat with her in the black cells.”

“She won’t be meeting with me. She’ll be meeting with Lord Baelish.” Arya’s tone was cold as she held Jaime’s eyes. Looking too pleased with herself, she smirked as Jaime’s brows knitted in confusion. Arya turned her back to them and bowed her head.

When she turned around, Jaime came face to face with Littlefinger.


	10. Leaving with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West prepares to leave Riverrun. They have a farewell dinner and Braime enjoys their last night at Riverrun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content start halfway through

It had been four days since Jon’s forces left Riverrun. The maester had cleared Brienne to leave on the morrow for Casterly Rock and Jaime had fallen to the ground dramatically in thanks. He claimed it was as though he had been freed from Robb Stark’s camp once more.

_Gods help me. This man is going to be a handful._

They finished readying for supper in Brienne’s room. Strangely, Edmure offered a feast for the West’s lead officers, Jaime, and Brienne before they moved out on the morrow.

“This is it. Payback for the Red Wedding. He means to kill us all.” Jaime leaned back in the chair after putting his boots on. He was dressed in the clothing he had worn the day Brienne met with him in the command tent. The black jerkin over a red tunic looked smart on him, and Brienne smiled at the sight.

A slight stubble had formed on his face and cast a shadow over his jawline as he looked out the window towards the setting sun.

Brienne snorted at his words before replying. “That or he is more excited for our departure than you are. It’s a feast to celebrate getting rid of you.”

Finishing lacing up the powder blue jerkin that Sansa had brought for her, Brienne looked up just in time to see Jaime step before her. He raised a challenging brow and pressed his body against hers.

Jaime’s nose traced along her cheek before his mouth reached her ear. “If he tries to make me fail at dinner as Roose did, will you handle my meat for me?”

Brienne groaned in distaste and rolled her eyes. The innuendo was clear in his tone, and Brienne could feel his smile against her face.

Before she could reply, Jaime’s hand was sliding up her side to her breast. He backed her up gently against the wall and placed a kiss to her neck. As he sucked at her sensitive skin, Brienne could feel the vein in her neck pulsating under his assault.

_No. We can’t do this now. Time to get to dinner._

Pushing lightly against Jaime’s chest, Brienne shook her head and walked towards the door. With a smirk on her face, she called back to him. “Why don’t you ask Bronn to help you with that?”

Jaime snorted and stood rooted in place momentarily before rushing after her. They walked to the dining hall and were surprised to see the men already gathered inside. Bronn was regaling everyone with a terribly inappropriate story, which left Lady Roslin looking scandalized.

Edmure sat at the head of the table with Lady Roslin to his left and two empty seats at his right. Given Addam was next to the vacant seats, it was obvious the spaces were held for them. Leaning into her ear, Jaime spoke quietly for her ears only.

“Good luck with Edmure.”

He moved quickly to take the seat beside Addam, leaving Brienne to sit between Jaime and Edmure.

_Ridiculous. Manchild._

Brienne sat down and smiled warmly at the Tullys. “Thank you for this. I had not expected such a nice meal before we depart.”

Edmure forced a smile to his face; his eyes darting to Rickon who sat at Roslin’s side. “Yes, well we’re to be allies now. It is important we conduct ourselves as such.”

The implication was clear. Edmure would show Rickon how to treat allies and conduct guest right _properly_.

Raising his cup to the assembled guests, Edmure spoke in a rehearsed tone. “To our friends from the West. Safe travels home. We thank you for your aid.”

The men around the table cheered at the words and drank from their cups.; everyone except Jaime. He had a false smile plastered to his face, but his eyes darted nervously to his men. The cup came to his lips in feigned toast, but he did not drink.

Brienne raised her cup and smiled warmly as she brought the cup to her lips. Placing his ow cup down, Jaime’s hand moved quickly to still her motion. His eyes went wide with worry. Shaking his head slightly, Jaime sent a silent plea for Brienne not to drink it.

_He’s truly worried. He can’t be serious. Edmure has had weeks to kill us if he meant to._

Leaning over, Jaime forced a smile towards Edmure and chuckled nervously as he spoke for Brienne’s ears alone. “Remember that farmer?”

_Oh by the gods. Not this now._

With a huff of irritation, Edmure spoke low enough to only reach Jaime’s ears. “That is not how _Tullys_ handle guest right. That is how… _others_ treat guests.”

It was evident that the Starks and Brynden had spoken with Edmure about everything. He was trying to do right by his family and honor the call for truce with House Lannister; even if it was clear that he did so begrudgingly.

Brienne’s eyes shifted to Jaime. With a raised brow and tilt of her head, she indicated that Jaime should drink. “The men are not fools, Jaime. They’re watching you.”

Shaking his head, Edmure reached into his pocket and produced a sealed missive. He handed it to Brienne and spoke quietly.

“This arrived just before supper.”

Brienne saw the sigil of her House and took a deep breath. The handwriting detailing her name was one that she would recognize anywhere. Her father’s penmanship. 

Jaime leaned over and put his arm on the back of her chair. Breaking the seal, Brienne scanned the letter.

_Brienne,_

_I am sending you word to both Riverrun and Casterly Rock. I’m not certain where you will be when this is received._

_Well, your betrothed keeps things interesting it seems. As if the betrothal wasn’t shocking enough, the result of it are even more overwhelming. I do believe it’s fair to say we shan’t be expecting her Grace to join us in celebrating her brother’s marriage to you._

_I had fucking dragons flying over my castle after they torched the crown’s fleet. Dragons, Brienne. The crown’s fleet. By the Seven, a man cannot have a moment’s peace. Then this Targaryen strolls into Evenfall asking me to bend the knee. I was in my housecoat, child! It was all very disconcerting._

_Then the little Lannister walks in. You know the one… shot his father on the privy they say. He starts rambling about that betrothed of yours. I don’t know. I stopped listening. The fucking wind was fierce that night and blowing up my robe. You know how I prefer to sleep. There wasn’t much time to dress properly when everything went to shit._

_Well they’re still here; currently staring at me as I write you. Oh, and there’s a dragon in my courtyard. So there’s that. I’m terribly flummoxed, Brienne. You know how I hate having to use that word._

_Please tell me, what am I to do with this? Preferably let me know before the little one drinks all my damn brandy. The port is fucked, and the traders won’t be able to get me more of it for some time now._

_Love, your longsuffering father who now has nothing left to drink_

_PS Tell that betrothed of yours that his sister has just made my list. You know the one._

Brienne chuckled as she read the missive. Her shoulders shook with mirth against Jaime’s chest as he tried to lean in and read it.

“He isn’t going to walk around naked at the Rock, is he?” Jaime’s body shook as he tried to hold back laughter.

Brienne groaned slightly. “I can assure you he keeps to his room for all that. I would rather not think on it, thank you.”

Jaime took the missive from Brienne and swatted Addam’s shoulder. The men had a good chuckle and Brienne could hardly suppress the smile from her face. She felt an overwhelming relief knowing that her father was well despite having some unexpected house guests. 

Turning to Edmure, Brienne thanked him for the letter. She could see the lack of amusement on his face. It was evident he felt that they were japing at his expense.

With a huff, Brienne took the letter back from Jaime and gave it to Edmure. “An improvement. He didn’t imply that I have a head wound which lead to my acceptance of Ser Jaime’s proposal.”

Reading over the letter, Edmure’s face relaxed and he barely suppressed some chuckles. “Right, well, I’m glad they got to him in time. Feel free to use the rookery to return word before you leave.”

The rest of supper was uneventful. Brienne was pleased to have some time with Rickon. He seemed a sweet boy and it would do him well to learn from another Great House regarding how best to manage a kingdom. By the end of the meal, Edmure had warmed up slightly to some of Jaime’s commanders.

As they arrived back in the room, Brienne moved towards the table at the corner. She toed off her boots and began to remove her jerkin in preparation for bed. The smile at word of her father’s survival had yet to leave Brienne’s face.

At her back, Jaime circled his arms around Brienne’s waist. He placed a delicate kiss to her neck as he held her close. The smile on his lips could be felt on her skin as she spun in his arm.

“Now I don’t need to fear those frightening Stark sisters presenting you before me at the Sept.”

Brienne huffed a small laugh, but in truth, she had feared her father not being alive for the wedding. Nothing would make Brienne happier than having him present when she spoke her vows. If she had to ask anyone to stand at her side before taking Jaime’s cloak, it would have been Pod.

Leaning her forehead against Jaime’s, Brienne took a depth breath. She brought her hands to Jaime’s face and stroked his cheeks lightly with her thumbs as she cupped her jaw. At the touch, Jaime dove for her lips.

His kiss felt different that night. The only way that Brienne could think to describe it was ‘deeper’. It felt as though Jaime was conveying an array of thoughts that she couldn’t quite name, but it felt as vast as the sea itself.

Jaime’s hand pushed back the jerkin from her shoulders. The sound of the fabric pooling on the floor was the only sound in the room other than their lips meeting repeatedly. Returning the movement, Brienne made quick work of Jaime’s jerkin and pushed it back from his shoulders.

She could feel the taut muscles in his chest below her palms as her fingers dug into his shoulders. They made quick work of one another’s tunics and Jaime pulled her back against his chest.

The small patch of hair on his chest brushed against her breasts; sending jolts of pleasure through her body. His cock was hard and pushing against her as they stood closely.

As Jaime’s lips trailed down her neck, they came to a halt at her collarbone. Brienne felt his breathing hitch. His warm exhale kissed her skin as his body stilled. Looking into his eyes, Brienne saw a slight pain there. Jaime’s left hand came up to her scars from the bear, and traced the line from one end to the other.

Then his eyes moved to her right side. His fingers danced over her skin as he dragged his hand to the healing wound. A slight mist clouded his eyes and Jaime struggled to get the words out. His voice was a whisper.

“I almost lost you… twice.”

Brienne digested the words and looked to his false hand. She removed the straps to release the prosthetic from his stump. Raising his maimed arm to her lips, Brienne placed a delicate kiss to the scar tissue lining the top of his wrist.

“But you didn’t. Your saved me… thrice.”

When she looked into his eyes, Brienne saw a raw love. The atmosphere in the room shifted slightly. Jaime backed Brienne up to the bed and urged her onto it. He crawled over her as she laid on her back and their lips pressed together once more. Brienne felt Jaime’s hand at the laces of her breeches.

He began to tug down Brienne’s breeches and smallclothes as she lifted her hips to aid their removal. Jaime sat back on his heels and pulled the clothing away before tugging at the laces of his breeches.

Once they were both naked as their nameday, Jaime crawled back over her. The sensation of Jaime’s hard cock against her sensitive nub sent a jolt of desire through Brienne’s body. Aside from the night in the field, they had not done more than exchange passionate kisses and feel wandering hands.

Even in the tent that night, they had remained mostly clothed. This was the first time they saw all of one another since their shared bath at Harrenhal. Unlike then, the muscular bulk was back to Jaime’s body. His cock was also in an entirely different state than Brienne had first seen it.

Jaime rubbed his cock back and forth over her nub as their lips found each other in the dim lighting of the room. Between the candlelight and the moonlight, they saw all of each other.

Brienne ran her hands through Jaime’s golden hair. As Jaime’s hips pressed against her, Brienne instinctively spread her legs. Her hips angled upwards to meet his rhythmic rubbing. Jaime’s weight shifted to his right arm as he took his cock in hand.

Akin the night in the tent, he began to drag the head of his cock up and down her folds. Brienne wondered if he would kiss his way down to her folds again or push deep into her. Unlike the first night in the tent, Brienne now recognized the feeling pooling in her core. Want.

Brienne wanted to feel more than Jaime’s tongue dipping into her and caressing her nub. She wanted to feel him inside her. There was a sense of necessary control in the tent, but in Brienne’s room, the feeling of lust and desire was overwhelming. She could sense a change in Jaime’s mood as well.

Pushing the head of his cock between her folds, Jaime began to move at a slow, shallow pace. Brienne could feel his hand on his cock, preventing him from pushing too far. Then his hand left his cock and traveled to her nub.

He rubbed small circles to the sensitive bundle of nerves as his cock continued its teasing movements. The contact fueled a fire building in Brienne’s core. She dug her fingers into Jaime’s shoulders as her chin tilted back in pleasure.

Small gasps pushed past Jaime’s lips and into Brienne’s mouth. She felt him push deeper than before, but he hesitated.

“Tell me stop, Brienne. I don’t know that I can on my own.” Jaime’s words were desperate. A plea for direction to stop or allow him to have what he craved.

Brienne’s hands lowered from Jaime’s shoulders to his ass. Tugging him forward slightly, she panted into his ear.

“Don’t stop.”

With a groan of want, Jaime’s lips pressed hard to hers. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Their lower bodies renewed their shallow pace before Jaime pushed further into Brienne’s folds. He groaned as her body took every inch of him.

When at last Jaime pushed past her maidenhead and was buried to the hilt, they stilled. It was a sensation unlike anything Brienne had experienced before. A new bond formed between them as their bodies joined.

Jaime’s hand came to Brienne’s cheek as the feeling of oneness coursed through Brienne. Taking exploratory, deep thrusts, Jaime pulled back his head slightly to meet Brienne’s eyes.

“Brienne. I love you.”

Brienne could feel tears at the back of her eyes. The intimacy of the situation was profound. Swallowing down the emotions, Brienne smiled as Jaime’s lips gently touched hers.

“Jaime. I love you.”

A smile tugged at his lips as he began to move faster. His strokes were longer and pushed deeper with each thrust. Their lower bodies pressed firm together. With each movement, his body rubbed against her nub, sending Brienne closer to the edge.

Brienne felt her breathing shallow as her body tightened in anticipation. Her hips met Jaime’s thrusts as he angled differently. The tip of his cock hit an unfamiliar spot that sent deep groans of pleasure from Brienne’s mouth.

Jaime was struggling to keep his mounting pleasure quiet as well. His breathing labored and he chanted her name as though it was a prayer. The bed creaked with each thrust. A rhythmic tapping filled the room as the bed’s headboard met the stone wall.

Jaime’s hand moved down her body to her right leg. Grabbing the back of Brienne’s knee, Jamie lifted her leg and drove impossibly deeper. The spot the head of his cock previously found was now taking a full assault that sent intense pleasure throughout Brienne’s body.

Moaning loudly, Brienne felt her walls tighten around Jaime’s cock. She cried out his name as she peaked. Her hand gripped his ass and pulled him firmly against her. As her walls spasmed around Jaime’s cock, an intense pleasure continued to ripple through her with every thrust. Jaime’s body continued to brush against her nub.

Brienne felt Jaime’s body tense as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Gods. Brienne. I need…” Jaime gasped mid-sentence. His face was scrunched as he drove into her again.

“…Can I… Can I spill inside you?” Nodding her head in approval, Brienne pulled Jaime close.

He groaned loudly as his body stilled. Spilling deep inside of her, Jaime paused before renewing a slow, deep rhythm. Her walls continued to tighten around his cock. With a shaky breath, Jaime’s forehead rested on Brienne’s. He kissed her lips gently before they fell into one another’s arms and found sleep. 


	11. Moving West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne leave Riverrun and head towards Casterly Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is NSFW

Jaime awoke the next day to the most incredible vision he had ever seen. Brienne was lying on her left side facing him. Their legs were intertwined as their arms held one another close. Their foreheads pressed together gently, and Jaime could make out every freckle on her face. A smile tugged at the corners of Jaime’s mouth.

He had never been allowed to have this moment with Cersei. Everything was a quick fuck in a dark corner or a swift exit from her bed. Last night, he stayed.

They came together twice more after the first. Jaime felt like a boy of six and ten again. His appetite for Brienne was insatiable. The memory of her riding him the third time they came together was etched firm in his mind. The moonlight had outlined her body perfectly.

He remembered the smooth contours of her body and her hair falling loosely across her face. Jaime could still feel her fingers splayed on his chest. Her milky white skin shone in the moonlight and when her face pressed close to his, Jaime could see the stars spread across her cheeks and nose.

Now the sun’s rays caressed her face. Her cheeks had a healthy pink to them, and her blonde lashes and hair shone brightly. Taking his finger to her face, Jaime traced her freckles slowly. It seemed fitting to Jaime that their first together was in the Riverlands.

_Perhaps not such a shit castle after all._

The first time he spoke of Brienne was as Robb Stark’s prisoner while chained to a post at Riverrun. He rolled his eyes remembering his own nasty words meant to infuriate the two women who stood before him. _‘Is that a woman?’_

_Oh, yes. She very much is._

Then he remembered the next disgusting line. _‘Where did you find this beast?’_

_Thank the gods Lady Stark did find her. She’s glorious. The best thing that ever happened to me. I was the beast. Not her._

Shuffling impossibly closer, Jaime watched as Brienne began to stir slightly. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and smiled.

_‘Much uglier in the daylight.’ How did she not kill me then? The only thing ugly is the dark. It shrouds my view of her._

Brienne’s eyes blinked open slowly. The most beautiful pair of sleepy sapphires greeted him. Jaime’s lips stretched wider at the sight.

_Gods she’s beautiful._

Her voice was heavy with sleep when she spoke. “Morning.”

“Morning. How did you sleep?”

Brienne snorted and a deep blush crept up her neck. “Is that what you call it? I can’t say that I feel well-rested.”

Jaime chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Whatever do you mean? I’ve never slept better.”

His eyes darted to Brienne’s side, desperate to find no signs of bleeding or agitation from their activities.

_The maester said to stay abed. He should have been more specific about limiting activities in bed._

Fortunately, Brienne’s side looked fine. It had only been a few days since the maester treated the stitches, and the wound was already looking much better. Rolling to her back, Brienne winced slightly.

“What’s wrong? Is it your side? Gods no… I can’t take it here any longer. I’ll charter a boat.” Jaime groaned as he watched her brows furrow.

“Oh, no. It’s not all that. It’s uh… other things. A bit sore.”

_Oh. OH._

Jaime smirked and crawled over her. “Do you need me to kiss it better?”

Swatting him lightly, Brienne threw an arm over her eyes. “Seven hells. We were loud. Thank the gods your room was empty. I fear whoever was on the other side.”

Biting his lip, Jaime considered who had been placed there. Addam.

_He’ll keep his mouth shut._

“Well, lets wake him up then. No time to be lazy. I need to get to the Rock so that I can wed you before you grow heavy with child.”

Jaime teased, but the reality of the words hung heavy over them. He remembered the desperate need to spill in her last night. With Cersei, he never intended for his seed to quicken in her womb. He had always feared the consequences.

With Brienne, he wanted a babe. It had taken him by surprise how badly he wanted that with her. The thought of being a true father to a babe had not crossed his mind until the day he proposed marriage to her on the dock.

He wanted to see Brienne swell with their child. He wanted to hold a babe with the name Lannister who he could claim openly.

_A little knight. She’ll be fierce like her mother._

Before Brienne could reply, Jaime threw back the silks and moved down her body. To the right of their bodies, light bloodstains marked the loss of her maidenhead. The curls at her folds smelled like sex as his tongue slowly teased her nub.

Brienne stiffened under his touch. As Jaime settled between her legs, he nudged her legs apart so he could better access her. He could feel his cock hardening as Brienne’s hips rose to meet his mouth.

His breath blew warm against her folds and Brienne’s legs shook at his touch. Moving lower, Jaime darted his tongue inside her. The movement sent a small jolt through Brienne’s body. He teased her until Brienne’s breathing labored and her body tensed.

Knowing she was close, Jaime moved up her body and pushed his cock deep into her. Being inside Brienne was a dizzying experience. Cersei had always made remarks that she only felt whole when he was inside her. He always assumed the sentiment an anatomical description.

Now Jaime understood. This was so much more than filling a physical void. Jaime’s unity with Brienne felt right. It was as though something missing his entire life was now found. He never wanted to part from Brienne again.

_She is my true other half. My love._

They moved at an urgent pace together. Brienne had nearly been pushed to the edge by Jaime’s tongue and he felt close to spilling just by sheer enjoyment of her arousal.

When they came undone in each other’s arms, Jaime begrudgingly extracted himself from the bed to ready for the day. The sooner they arrived at the Rock, the soon her could lay abed with her all day.

_Genna won’t be standing for any of that. I’ll need to take Brienne on some private explorations of her new home._

Soon they were ready to depart. The encampment had been up for hours and preparing to move out. It was a warm day with few clouds moving across the sky. Edmure came out to see them off. He spoke to Brienne as Addam reported to Jaime on the final preparations to move out.

If Addam heard anything, the man didn’t give it away. Jaime appreciated that about his childhood friend. Unfortunately, Bronn had _that_ look on his face.

The crass sellsword sauntered over like a cat who caught a mouse. “Funny thing last night. I was meant to sleep with the men while ya fancy officers and Addam got beds. The servin’ girl that I thought to have some fun with, believed ya weren’t gunna use ya room. Well of course, I took ‘er there for a good time. Shame really. I couldn’t even enjoy her over _other_ sounds.”

Jaime felt his face flush as Pod slowly walked over. Blissfully unaware of what had happened the night prior, Pod smiled at them. Leaning in with an impish look on his face, Bronn smirked. “Them legs look like they could wrap around ya once or twice. Ya sure do like sayin’ ‘er name. I have this awful headache. This poundin’ sound on me wall kept me awake.”

Glaring at Bronn, Jaime spoke through gritted teeth. “Shut up or I’ll leave you here with Edmure.”

“Morning sers!” Pod cheerily joined them and glanced between the pair. “I put Lady Brienne’s armor with Ser Jaime’s.”

Bronn guffawed. “Good lad! He likes keepin’ their things together. Nice and close.”

Unaware of what Bronn meant, Pod nodded happily before looking to Jaime. “What of your sword, ser?”

The young squire stood with Widow’s Wail in hand. Bronn guffawed and clapped Pod on the shoulder. Taking the sword and sword belt from Pod, Bronn smirked. “He’s quite particular about where he sticks his sword, Poddy boy. Go on then. See to ya lady.”

Pod shook his head in confusion and walked towards Brienne. She had just finished saying her goodbyes to Edmure, Roslin, and Rickon.

“Are you done now?” Jaime spat at Bronn as he narrowed his yes. Grabbing the sword, Jaime strapped it to his hip while keeping his eyes fixed on Bronn’s smug face. “If you say or do anything to embarrass Brienne, I will put this sword…” Jaime pointed to Widow’s Wail as he spoke. “…someplace you don’t want it.”

Putting up his arms in mock defense, Bronn snorted. “Come on. Have a little fun. Ya’ve been all backed up for years. Ya needed a good release or two… or three… fuck me, I lost count how many.”

Walking away before Jaime could comment, Bronn whistled and waved a hand dramatically at Edmure. “Bye now! I’ll take Ser Sunshine far away from here. Ya can thank me later.”

_Gods. Insufferable._

Brienne made her way over towards Jaime. Oathkeeper was tight around her waist, accentuating her lean body and subtle curve to her hips. The mental image of her hips as she straddled him was both a welcome and inconvenient vision.

_No. Cock. Not now._

“I sent the missive to my father. Since we’ll take a fortnight to arrive, I told him that he can likely sail out soon. Well, assuming his guests have left. And assuming he has a port to leave from.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Jaime’s lips. He had begged Brienne to expedite the wedding. Gods willing, they would arrive at the Rock and find a Septon the next day. Jaime didn’t want to waste a moment dealing with Genna’s nagging about propriety.

“Good. Pod put your armor with mine. Your squire is much more useful than my wretched sellsword. Mayhap we can trade?”

With a hopeful look, Jaime smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Pod stood standing to the side, holding her horse by the reins.

Watching her mount the horse, Jaime noted the small wince as Brienne settled into position. He bit back a laugh knowing the soreness was not on account of her healing wound.

The men had moved into formation as they awaited their commander. Mounting his horse, Jaime looked back and raised his hand to Edmure and his family.

Urging his horse forward, Jaime brought the animal to position beside Brienne. A teasing smile stretched across his face as he appraised Brienne. “Ready to deal with a more challenging House than the Starks?”

It took a fortnight to arrive on the outskirts of the Rock. Poor weather slowed the army and made the pace unbearable. Brienne had never been in the West before, and Jaime enjoyed watching her take in the landscape and villages they passed through.

The West did not lack pride. At the army’s presence, children ran alongside the men and cheered for their bannermen. The chests of men and women swelled with pride as they looked approvingly at their forces passing through.

There was a certain beauty in the West. The sunsets were gorgeous and the fields different hues than the other kingdoms. Jaime was eager to see Tarth someday. He remembered sailing by it on the way to Dorne.

_I wanted to jump into the sea and swim to it as though doing so would conjure Brienne at the shore._

Vassals whose holdings abutted the River Road were eager to offer food and shelter to Jaime and his officers. It was always a welcome change from sleeping in a tent, but if Jaime was being honest, he had grown to enjoy the tent.

It was important to maintain propriety while staying with a vassal, and Jaime knew it would be indecent to share a room with Brienne. The situation was almost enough to make Jaime turn down offers from vassals the closer they came to Casterly Rock. It was laughably ridiculous how lustful he had grown. 

_Gods. Sex would have made traveling with Brienne through the Riverlands much more enjoyable the first time around. It’s a shame we were busy envisioning ways to kill each other._

They were halfway between Oxcross and Casterly Rock with just over a day of travel until their arrival. That was when he heard the dragon. Men scrambled to position as their eyes moved to the sky.

Grabbing Brienne’s hand, Jaime stepped protectively before her. The beast circled the area before landing at a distance in a large field just past the edges of the mountain range lining the River Road.

Two figures slowly approached their camp and Jaime tensed. The unmistakable frame of Tyrion came into view with a woman who could only be the mad king’s daughter at his side.

“Brother! We thought you would have arrived at the Rock by now. Thankfully, a sea of crimson and gold marching along the River Road is easy enough to spot.”

It took everything in Jaime not to throttle Tyrion as he neared. Images of their father flashed through his mind. He had not noticed how hard he was squeezing Brienne’s hand until she nudged him.

Jaime felt Brienne’s lips near his ear as she whispered. “Be nice. He saved my father.”

With a sigh, Jaime nodded wordlessly and released her hand. “Tyrion. I hope you don’t have a crossbow behind your back.”

Even at the distance, Jaime could see Tyrion grimace. “Yes, I thought you might hold that against me.”

_Might hold it against you!? I swear if my brother had not saved Tarth and my to be goodfather, I would punt him._

As Tyrion and Daenerys came to a stop before them, Tyrion sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jaime. Truly. Not about what I did, but about how it affected you. Mayhap we can discuss this at the Rock?”

Biting his tongue, Jaime nodded mutely. Taking a deep breath, Tyrion extended a hand towards Daenerys. “This is Lady Daenerys Targaryen. Daughter of Queen Rhaella…”

Tyrion raised a knowing brow at Jaime. The implication was clear. More Rhaella than Aerys.

With a hesitant glance, Jaime looked to Daenerys. The young woman seemed to be equally displeased at meeting Jaime. She forced a smile and shook her head slightly.

“My nephew, King Jon, tells me that I can’t feed you to my dragon. It seems we both will need to accept one another’s presence in this new world.”

_King Jon? He did it then. Gods._

Glancing to Tyrion, Jaime observed his brother’s crestfallen face. “Arya wanted you to know that she kept her word. I’m sorry, Jaime.”

It hurt to think on. His twin was gone. Cersei always told Jaime that they were meant to die together. To Jaime’s relief, he felt no different. He was still very much alive and happy despite the pang of sorrow for his sister. He hated what she became, but he loved the girl she once was.

With a sigh, Jaime shook his head. “She wasn’t herself in the end. Cersei became as mad as Aer…”

Cutting himself off, Jaime’s eyes darted to Daenerys. The woman took a steadying breath and nodded. “I know. They told me why you did it. It was hardly the first time that I heard tales of his madness.”

An awkward silence hung over them as Jaime let the loss of Cersei wash over him. Looking back at Brienne, Jaime smiled before turning to Tyrion and Daenerys. “This is Lady Brienne Tarth. My betrothed.”

Tyrion’s smile spread wide across his face. “How could I forget!? Yes, I remember you from King’s Landing. The woman who saved my brother.”

Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “I think it’s quite the other way around. He saved me in the Riverlands.”

Tyrion snorted and glanced at Jaime with a knowing smirk on his face. “I don’t mean the events of your literal journey. I mean that you saved _him_. His soul. You reminded him of what I always knew him to be.”


	12. The Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive at the Rock.

Jaime felt the air leave his lungs as Genna squeezed him tightly. “Oh, thank the Seven! You’re home. I’ve been stuck here with your uncle for gods only know how long. I’m going insane.”

Chuckling slightly at the mention of Emmon, Jaime met his aunt’s eyes as she broke the embrace and cupped his face. “Look at you! That hair is all short! What happened there? You always thought you were so pretty with that princely, long hair.”

Jaime snorted and shook his head.

_No. Cersei did. It made her think we looked more alike._

“I wanted my hair shorter than my betrothed. She already has the nerve to be blonder than me.”

At Jaime’s teasing words, Genna’s eyes darted excitedly behind him. Genna pushed him out of the way and charged ahead.

His aunt was an opinionated woman and spoke without mincing words. Knowing Brienne as he did, Jaime wasn’t certain if she would be offended or resigned to whatever came out of Genna’s mouth.

It didn’t need saying who his betrothed was. For starters, Brienne was the only woman in their group. Beyond that, she was not a courtly lady. Genna knew that Jaime couldn’t handle such creatures. He found forced conversation with ladies at court to be dull and exhausting.

“There she is!”

Genna shoved right past Addam who jokingly held his arms out to Genna. “Truly? Not even a little love for your favorite Marbrand?”

Brienne’s eyes darted nervously to Jaime as Genna approached and appraised her.

“A sword at your hip! Of course!” Genna glanced back at Jaime with a knowing smirk before turning back to Brienne. “I assume you use it well?”

Addam guffawed and leaned over towards his chosen aunt. “She beat the Hound, Aunt Gen!”

Genna’s eyes went wide and she grabbed Brienne’s arms. “Truly? You beat that brooding, old Sandor Clegane?”

“It wasn’t anything so special really.” Brienne’s voice was small as she looked down at Genna.

Genna was a shorter woman by Lannister standards; or at least she had always seemed so when standing between Jaime and Tywin. Her personality however was larger than the Rock itself, and Jaime held his breath for whatever might come next.

“Nonsense! I’ve been waiting my entire life for someone to cut those Cleganes down to size.”

Jaime tugged at Genna’s arm and tried to direct her inside. It had been a long day of travel after spending the prior day speaking with Tyrion and Daenerys.

The pair had flown to the Rock at Bran’s information of a fast-approaching wedding. Tyrion intended to stay for the event and perhaps longer, while Daenerys only intended to drop him off.

Pulling her arm away from Jaime’s grasp, Genna scowled at him. “Oh relax, Jaime! Don’t get your smallclothes in a bunch. I’m speaking with your betrothed! She’s already winning the tourney for my favorite kin.”

As Genna turned around, Jaime smirked at Brienne from behind his aunt. Genna began to rapid fire questions at Brienne. There was truly no stopping her now.

Then the distinct sound of Tyrion’s voice drifted from the castle door at Jaime’s back. Glancing over his shoulder, Jaime saw his brother rambling at the largest man he had ever seen.

The older man at Tyrion’s side had his hands clasped behind his back which only served to puff out his massive chest. He had short blonde hair to match Brienne’s, a full blonde beard, and colors befitting the Evenstar of Tarth.

_Oh fuck me. If I anger him, he could kill me with the flick of his finger._

As Selwyn looked to their group, his eyes went wide. His booming voice practically shook the courtyard. “There she is!”

Jaime was so distracted by Selwyn that he had hardly noticed Bronn’s approach at his side. The sellsword spoke in hushed tones.

“Fuckin’ hells. If he hears half the shit ya did to his daughter these past weeks, ya gunna be fightin’ among them Unsullied ya brother has talkin’ about.”

Looking at Bronn with narrowed eyes, Jaime shook his head slowly and spoke through gritted teeth. “Well he certainly won’t be finding out, now will he?” It was more a statement than question, but Jaime’s play at intimidation never worked on Bronn.

“Hmm… I’d like me pick of the rooms. Mayhap a bit of extra coin to take into town?” Before Jaime could respond, Bronn’s brows rose as he caught Tyrion’s eyes.

“There he is! Me travelin’ companion into the city tonight! Ya promised to show me the _sites_.”

_Seven take me now._

Turning back to the Tarths, Jaime watched as Selwyn pulled Brienne into a crushing embrace. She looked so small in his arms. It was positively absurd.

With a slight wince, Brienne struggled in his arms. Jaime wanted to push the man off her in fear that her wound was bothering her, but Jaime did not want that to be his first interaction with his future goodfather.

Selwyn stepped back and grabbed Brienne by the shoulders. He appraised her with a wide smile. “Look at you!” Then his voice dropped as he plastered a forced smile to his face. He spoke through gritted teeth. “What took you so long?”

Glancing back at Genna who was welcoming Addam and the men, Brienne returned the smile and raised a brow. “We moved as quickly as we could. You’ve been here long?”

With a forced chuckle, Selwyn’s brows rose. “Understatement. That fucking dragon followed me here. The little one won’t stop asking if I’m half giant.”

Jaime bit back a laugh as his eyes darted to Tyrion, who was trying and failing to keep Bronn’s crass words to a whisper.

Then Brienne glanced at Jaime before speaking nervously to her father. “Father, this is Jaime.”

Selwyn raised an amused brow as Jaime stared up at him. A giant paw came to Jaime’s shoulder and squeezed roughly. “Yes, I should very much like to speak with this one.”

_Gods. I’m dead. I should have stayed with Edmure._

Genna encouraged them all inside for what turned out to be the most Lannister supper that Jaime had ever participated in.

_I did warn Brienne this would be a challenging House._

Their dinner party consisted of Genna, Emmon, Addam, Bronn, Pod, Selwyn, Jaime, Brienne, and Tyrion. Jaime was surprised that the rest of his kin had not been invited considering many were at the Rock. When Jaime moved to sit beside Brienne, Genna chastised him.

“No! I’ve been running this castle in your absence. You are to take your role as Lord and Warden now. Go sit at the head of the table.”

Jaime raised a brow at Genna and scoffed. “I prefer this chair, thank you.” Sitting beside Brienne, Jaime smiled widely at her. Then he felt his chair moving.

Looking over his shoulder, Jaime saw Addam and Bronn, his traitor friends, grinning as they pulled his chair to the head of the table.

“There ya go princess. Now ya have ya special chair at the appropriate seat.”

Genna looked all too pleased with herself as she sat to Jaime’s right and barked at Emmon to sit down next to her. Jaime’s browbeaten uncle sullenly shuffled to his place and sat down with a longsuffering sigh. Tyrion sat next to Emmon and Addam next to Tyrion.

“Now Sel, come sit here!” Genna pointed emphatically at the seat to Jaime’s left. The massive lord mumbled under his breath and sat down. It seemed the brief stay with Genna had already proven too much for the man.

“Well, slide down child. Sit next to your father!” Genna pointed dramatically at the seat next to Selwyn as Brienne’s brows rose to her hairline. Once Brienne moved from her previous seat to the one that Genna deemed appropriate, Pod and Bronn sat to her left.

Glancing at Brienne, Jaime bit his lower lip to suppress the laughter threatening to spill. Without wasting anytime, Genna got right into it.

“We’ll have the wedding in a moon turn. I’ve already begun…”

Jaime started shaking his head in refute and muttering ‘no’ repeatedly. He didn’t even hear anything Genna said after her opening remark.

Genna looked to him with annoyance writ across her face. “What do you mean ‘no’? I’ve been planning this wedding for weeks and now you mean to ruin it.”

“Tomorrow.”

Genna guffawed and crossed her arms while leaning back in her chair. “Are you ill? Did you hit your head in the Riverlands?”

Selwyn snorted at Jaime’s side and looked to Brienne. “The pair of you then. Trampled by horses, I imagine.”

Jaime took a sip of his wine before leaning back defiantly in his _preferred_ chair. “I didn’t ask you to plan anything. Go marry Tyrion off to someone with whatever you planned. I’m marrying Brienne tomorrow.”

Genna scoffed and gaped at him. “Who do you think you are, Jaime Lannister.”

“The head of the table apparently.”

Tyrion guffawed at Jaime’s words as he poured himself more wine. “Gods, I’ve missed this. Although it won’t be a proper Lannister supper until someone gets wine dumped on their head or a hand across the face.”

“Or takes an arrow on the privy!” Genna rounded on Tyrion as righteous indignation flashed in her eyes.

Emmon sat rigid between Tyrion and Genna as the pair began to bicker around him. He appeared afraid to move or breathe lest he draw their ire.

“Yes, Aunt Genna, I’m so terribly sorry. The next time one of my family members means to kill me off, I’ll just supply them with the weapon.”

Jaime didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t funny. It was horrible and he was still angry at Tyrion for it, but it was all just so very Lannister.

Genna leaned over Emmon and shoved an accusatory finger at Tyrion. “Well mayhap you should have chosen a better champion! Wasn’t this one in King’s Landing!” Genna’s finger flew across the table towards Brienne as she kept her eyes fixed on Tyrion and continued ranting.

“She beat the Hound! The Mountain is just a slower, more idiotic version!”

_Yes, that’s the only difference. No raping or pillaging or size difference from Gregor at all._

As the two squabbled, the staff set out everyone’s plates before them. Jaime was starving after a long trip with access to little more than wretched encampment foods.

Tyrion took a long sip of his wine and hummed in feigned consideration. “Ah, yes. Why didn’t I think of that? ‘Yes, hello, Jaime. I realize you can’t champion for me since you just lost your fucking hand, but hey… do you happen to have any warrior, female friends you’re secretly pining over who you could procure to fight the Mountain for me?”

Jaime snorted at Tyrion’s words and stabbed at a potato on his plate. “Well that wasn’t going to happen.”

In the most painfully sincere voice, Brienne leaned across the table and looked to Tyrion with worried eyes. “I would have done that for you. I didn’t realize you needed aid.”

The words stunned Jaime as he gawked at her. “Are you mad? No! I wouldn’t have let you fight the Mountain!”

Brienne’s brows knitted in irritation as she glanced to him. “I don’t need your permission.”

From down the table, Addam and Bronn snickered as they began devouring their meals. Addam leaned forward to meet Genna’s eyes. “Lovely dinner as always Aunt Gen!”

Later that night, Jaime walked Brienne to her assigned room. Dinner had only spiraled more after that. The only victory to be had was regarding the wedding.

They agreed to have a small wedding in a week’s time. According to Genna, Sansa was already on the way to the Rock and desperately wanted to be there. It had only taken Jaime one look at Brienne’s face to know they would wait for the young woman.

Moving into Brienne’s room, Jaime shut the door and tugged Brienne into his arm. His lips pressed urgently against hers. He had been craving her all day.

All Jaime wanted to do was take her to a secluded location and lay with her, but instead he had to go speak with her father. For her part, Brienne had promised Pod an evening spar. She could tell the young man was a bit overwhelmed at dinner and needed a break from the domineering Lannisters.

Pressing her hands to Jaime’s chest, Brienne slowly broke the kiss. “You need to go spend time with my father and I promised Pod a spar.”

“How about Pod speaks with your father and we _spar_? That seems more reasonable.”

Brienne chuckled against his lips and shook her head. Slipping from his grasp, she moved to the table and grabbed Oathkeeper.

Groaning like a petulant child, Jaime watched her strap the sword belt to her waist. “Are you certain that’s a good idea? Your wound…”

Brienne interrupted and rolled her eyes. “… is healing just fine. It’s just a light spar. In truth, I think he just wants a break from your family.”

Jaime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They can be a bit vexing.”

“Must be a Lannister trait.” Brienne raised a teasing brow and met Jaime’s eyes. Memories of their journey through the Riverlands flooded his mind.

_I suppose I might have been a bit annoying._

With a deep sigh, Jaime wrapped his arms around Brienne’s waist. “I’ll meet you here after? I can show you around a bit.”

Brienne nodded in agreement as they moved from the room. Grabbing Brienne’s hand in his, Jaime walked her down the stairs to where Pod was waiting. The young man was speaking with Selwyn and had a wide smile stretched across his face.

_Show off. Probably outshining me to Selwyn._

When Pod and Brienne moved towards the yards, Jaime guided Selwyn into the study. The older lord sat down in one of two chairs facing the fire. Both chairs were angled slightly towards one another with a small table between them.

A loud exhale pushed past Selwyn’s lips as he glanced to Jaime expectantly. Taking the seat across from Selwyn, Jaime watched as the older lord reached into his jerkin.

He pulled a large flask out and took a swig from it; a smile stretching across his face as the liquid filled his mouth. Extending an arm to Jaime, Selwyn held the flask before him.

“Go on. This will help. It’s the only thing that’s gotten me through these past few nights with your kin.”

Jaime chuckled and took a sip. He expected wine, but what he got was something far more potent that burned the back of his throat. Coughing violently, Selwyn chuckled at his side.

“Acquired taste, I suppose. Your brother took to it far too quickly for my liking.”

When Jaime handed the flask back, Selwyn took another sip and settled back further into the chair.

“I should like to understand how my daughter has come to be betrothed to _you_. Spare me the literal details. I imagine you asked for her hand, and she was conscious. What I mean to understand is, why she has agreed to marry the man who I am no longer allowed to call the Kingslayer.”

Shrugging slightly, Jaime gave Selwyn the most honest answer that he could. “I hardly understand it myself. I know that I don’t deserve her.”

Selwyn snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well good. You make a compelling case for my daughter’s hand.”

Jaime shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It suddenly felt very warm in the study and Jaime stared at the flames in annoyance.

_Who makes a fire this hot? Gods, I can’t breathe._

Selwyn’s hand moved back across the space between them. He jiggled the flask at Jaime and hummed.

Taking the flask, Jaime took another sip and felt the liquid burn the back of his throat as it pooled in his gut.

“Try again, boy. Mind you I’m quite tired. I’ve endured some days with your kin. Your brother spoke enough to fill a lifetime. Truly, I don’t even know what he was on about. Something about a jackass and a honeycomb.”

As he considered what to say, Jaime stared at the wretched fire that seemed to be sucking all the air out of the room.

“I don’t know. I gave her a sword. She quite liked that.” Jaime teased nervously, but Selwyn looked unmoved. Dropping any jest in his tone, Jaime scrambled to give context. “It’s Valyrian steel. Mayhap you saw it at her hip.”

Selwyn’s brows furrowed. “What happened to her other swords? She left Tarth with two.”

“Oh, funny story. We tried to kill each other with them.” Laughing nervously, Jaime noted the horror on Selwyn’s face.

_Seven hells. Let the damn fire take me now._

Selwyn mumbled under his breath and appraised the room. Something caught his eye in the corner, and he stood from his chair. Jaime watched as Selwyn approached a corner table and procured two cups. The older lord mumbled under his breath as he emptied the flask equally into the cups. His words were barely audible.

“Fucking dragons and swords and Lannisters. Not enough brandy for this.”

Returning to his seat, Selwyn took a long sip and pushed the second cup to Jaime. “I hope you have some wine in this Keep of yours. Why not start from the beginning instead of the point where you tried to kill my only living child with one of her own swords.”

Jaime took a long sip from his cup and grimaced as he swallowed.

_Oh good. I’ll start with the romantic words spoken to her during our first meeting. I can’t wait until we get to the bath bit. I’m certain he’ll love that._

It was halfway through the full story with some minor adjustments to exclude the bit where he climbed into Brienne’s tub, that Jaime had to call for wine. His head was feeling a bit fuzzy and he had already thrown his jerkin as far from his person as possible.

Somewhere between Harrenhal and sending Brienne away from King’s Landing, Jaime’s tongue became loose.

He started adding on utterly useless bits of information such as preferring Brienne in blue, sailing past Tarth, seeing little starburst décor all over Dorne, meeting a villager named Brienne who had boring eyes, and laughing when he caught himself grimacing when he lunges.

After detailing the _incident_ outside Riverrun when Brienne was wounded, Jaime distantly heard himself adding in more absurd facts that were entirely irrelevant. His body slouched lower and lower in the chair as he sucked down the wine in his cup.

He was never much of a drinker. How could he be when Cersei and Tyrion hogged it all. Plus, it dulled the senses and Jaime was nothing if but alert.

“She has one cluster of freckles on her check that look like a tiny sword.” “She hates all green vegetables, but she likes the orange ones. I just won’t like any of them.” “She has a little dimple on her left side when she smiles.” “Her nose flares a bit before she’s about to reprimand me.”

By the end of it, Selwyn was staring at Jaime as though he was the mad king reborn. Suddenly Jaime felt very awkward and wondered what he had even been talking about.

“I think uh… I think that’s it. Sorry, what was your question?”

Selwyn continued staring at Jaime and mumbled in reply. “I asked why she agreed to marry you.”

“Oh! Right, yes. Did uh... did I get to that?”

At the use of the word ‘oh’, Jaime began chuckling to himself and smiling like a fool.

Selwyn leaned forward quickly and put up a hand to halt Jaime’s next words. “You got to plenty. Please, no more. Seven help me. I should have kept that brandy for myself.”

Standing from his chair, Selwyn rubbed his forehead and glanced to Jaime. “Come on then. I better return you to wherever you’re going. I’m not certain you’ll get there alone.”

Jaime stood and the room swayed beneath his feet. A large hand grabbed his arm and held him upright. “Seven hells. The one less than half your size holds his beverage better than you. Where are you going?”

A wide smile spread across Jaime’s face. He could feel his cheeks flush slightly as his mouth seemingly forgot how to speak.

Selwyn shook his head and began tugging Jaime forward. “Right then. To Brienne it is.”

Jaime kept rambling the entire way as Selwyn half dragged him up the stairs and towards Brienne’s room. As Jaime swayed down the hallway, Bronn and Tyrion approached from the opposite direction.

“There he is! That’s my brother! Did you know that? His name is Tyrrrrriooonnn.”

Selwyn snorted at Jaime’s side. The returning looks from Tyrion and Bronn betrayed their shock and amusement at seeing Jaime in such a state.

Standing outside Brienne’s door, Selwyn knocked and held Jaime upright. The door swung open and Brienne’s brows furrowed at the sight before her.

With a shrug, Selwyn pushed Jaime into her arms. “Apologies. I think I broke him. He’s your problem now.”


	13. Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne deals with Jaime and finds out more of what is going on in Westeros.

Brienne ran a soothing hand through Jaime’s hair as he continued rambling. Almost all of it was unintelligible, but she could make out bits and pieces of it. Something about a flask, fires that are too hot, confusing questions, and sword freckles.

_What are sword freckles? Does he even know what he’s saying? I should get him to his room._

Continuing to rub Jaime’s head, Brienne looked out towards the balcony and spoke absently in between one of his tangents. “I don’t think you’ll be giving me a tour of anything tonight. Do you even know where your room is? I cannot believe this.”

When Jaime didn’t respond, Brienne looked down to see him fast asleep. He was on his stomach with his mouth open slightly; breathing rhythmically as his eyes twitched under his lids.

_Gods. Now what am I to do?_

Brienne debated briefly whether she should wake him and drag him from the room, or accept the situation for what it was and curl up next to him.

_I cannot believe my father dropped him off like this. What was he expecting me to do? Am I to carry this man to bed like a newborn babe? This is absurd. Why did Jaime drink so much? Gods._

Accepting defeat, Brienne got ready for bed and curled up beside Jaime. He mumbled slightly when her body settled beside him. A heavy arm was slung over Brienne’s middle as Jaime tugged her close. It didn’t take long for Brienne to find sleep, but when she did it was a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next day, Brienne awoke to Jaime’s head on her chest. It seemed he barely moved during the night as his arm remained draped over her. Shaking him from sleep, Brienne yawned and looked out towards the balcony. The sun was just rising, and Brienne needed Jaime to get out of her room.

Tyrion had warned them that Genna was an early riser. She was often awake before the sun and already halfway through her daily list of tasks before most people got up to use the chamber pot. It proved a challenge to extract herself from Jaime’s grip, but Brienne soon rolled out of bed and began dressing.

It was clear that Jaime had very little ability to function that day. He groaned and rolled his head to the other side. When Brienne again tried to rouse him, she was met with flailing arms trying to nudge her away.

“Jaime. You’re in my bed. If your aunt doesn’t kill you, my father may. Get up.”

At the words, Jaime groaned and sat up. His hair stuck out in all directions as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Gods. You don’t need to yell at me.”

_What?_

“What are you on about? I didn’t yell.”

At her words, Jaime grabbed his head and curled in on himself. “Too loud. Everything hurts.”

“I do not feel badly for you. You did this to yourself. Lets go. You’ll feel better after breaking your fast.”

Jaime groaned but met her eyes with an apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what the hells I drank.” 

Brienne sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “What happened?” 

”I got nervous. I’ll fix it.”

It took a monumental effort, but eventually Brienne had Jaime up and moving towards his room to change into clean clothing. She waited outside his room and leaned against the wall. A door opened just two down from Jaime’s. Stepping into the hallway, Tyrion smiled widely as their eyes met.

“Ah! My future goodsister. Is my brother alive or did he walk straight off the cliffs last night? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that.” Tyrion smirked as he glanced to Jaime’s door.

“I dropped him off in there alive. Whether he’s still conscious is an altogether different matter.”

Tyrion snorted and shook his head. “He was never a drinker. Cersei and I always battled it out over the last pour while he tried desperately to ignore our wine-induced bickering. I’ll go see if he’s awake or if he passed out face down in his chamber pot.”

Pushing into the room, Tyrion guffawed. “I must say brother, that tunic seems to be winning the match. I’ve never seen you struggle with an opponent to such a degree.”

A loud crash caught Brienne’s attention and she looked in the room. Jaime was on his back with a tunic halfway over his head. She heard him mumble from below the fabric.

“Just leave me here to die. Tell Brienne that I'm sorry and I love her. Tell Bronn that I hate him.”

_Oh by the gods. Ridiculous._

Charging into the room, Brienne reprimanded him. “Jaime, get up. You weren’t this dramatic when you lost the hand.”

Lifting Jaime from the floor, Brienne pulled the tunic down and laced it up. Tyrion looked on in amusement and offered little aid. Instead, he japed.

“I leave Westeros for a couple of years and look at how everything goes to shit. My sister goes madder than Aerys and blows up the city. My brother has the audacity to take up the drink without me.”

Jaime groaned in annoyance and swatted Tyrion away. They managed to get him down to the dining hall where Genna, Selwyn, and Pod were already enjoying some tea.

Genna guffawed at the sight of Jaime. “Our lord and warden. I’ve never seen a green lion before. I hope you’ve learned your lesson. That behavior was entirely unbefitting a man of your station, Jaime!”

Slumping into a chair, Jaime’s arms folded on the table as his head flopped into them.

Genna snorted and raised a brow. “Well I suppose you won’t argue with me about not having a wedding today. I’ve already sent word to the shopkeepers in Lannisport. Lucky for you, they wish to appease their new lord and will provide everything I requested for the new date a week from today.”

Brienne sat beside Jaime and glanced down at him. Looking to her father, she offered a displeased glare. “Honestly, father. How much of the brandy then?”

“I portioned it out equally! How was I to know that he can hold less than a boy of six and ten? No one is asking me how I am. I had to listen to him droning on about you until the fire was naught by ash.”

Crossing her arms, Brienne slouched back in her chair. The staff brought out some food for her and Jaime and it took all her strength to hold him upright so the attendant could set the food down.

With a deep sigh, Genna spoke to Jaime as she ate picked up her spoon. “Word has arrived from King’s Landing. Our new king wishes to speak with you. He’ll fly in after the wedding. Yes, I said _fly_ in. Apparently, it’s quite important and requires a bloody dragon to get him here.”

Selwyn huffed a bigger laugh and grumbled. “At least you received warning!”

At Brienen’s side, Jaime groaned and pushed his porridge around with a spoon. “I don’t want to.”

Genna’s arm paused halfway to mouth as porridge dripped from her spoon. She scoffed at Jaime and dropped the utensil into her bowl.

“Your uncle and I are leaving with your cousins for the Twins. Edmure is to be Lord of Riverrun, and the Twins is being passed to your uncle. You need to behave like a proper lord, Jaime. You’re no longer the West’s military commander. You’re the West’s warden and lord. Act like it!”

Brienne felt her brows shoot to her hairline. She had assumed that Edmure would take the Twins and Brynden would take Riverrun. While Emmon was a Frey, she had not considered that Jon would allow House Frey to keep the holding. Glancing to Jaime before speaking, Brienne took a deep breath and met Genna’s eyes.

“What of Ser Brynden?”

Genna sat back in her chair and glanced to Jaime before speaking. “King Jon has asked Ser Brynden to stay in the capital and act as Hand. Lady Daenerys is Master of Laws. Lord Bran is Master of Whispers. Ser Davos is Master of Ships. Some fellow named Grey Worm is Master of War. Ser Jorah is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.”

“What!? Jorah Mormont? He is meant to be in exile! They can’t raise a man like that to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.” It was the first emotion that Jaime had shown that morning. His eyes locked on Genna’s in disbelief.

Genna raised a knowing brow. “Yes, a position only for the most moral among us.” Taking a deep breath, Genna continued. “Your brother here was asked to be Master of Coin. He has yet to give the king his answer.”

Brienne looked questioningly to Tyrion. She knew little of the younger Lannister brother except that he had experience in political positions. Jaime had mentioned that Tyrion was Hand to Joffrey for a time, Master of Coin to the same crown, and then Hand to Daenerys Targaryen. It seemed he was well-suited for life on the small council.

With a heavy sigh, Tyrion rubbed at his forehead. “I’m tired, Aunt Genna. I just want a break from it all. I had just thought… well… knowing my brother as I do, mayhap he might like some help around here since you’re leaving for the Twins.”

Pointing at Tyrion, Jaime nodded emphatically. “Yes! That! Lets do that. I’ll handle the army. You handle the West.”

“No! Jaime, you need to be a proper lord. You cannot pick and choose responsibility as it pleases you. The West needs _one_ leader. One lord and warden.”

Tyrion interjected quickly. “And he will be their lord and warden. I can help behind the scenes. No one need know.”

Brienne glanced hopefully to Genna before looking to Jaime. Like Jaime, Brienne had little desire for politics. Hers was the life of a soldier, and the thought of spending her days at court seemed a horrible prospect.

A wide smile tugged at Jaime’s lips. “Yes, no one need know. Technicalities really. Besides, I could use a _hand_.” Jaime raised his maimed arm as he looked to Brienne.

Genna moved to protest, but as the thought swirled in her mind, her facial expression slowly shifted into begrudging agreement.

“I suppose Tyrion does have the mind for it. But by the Seven, I will come back and beat you both if I hear that the West thinks they have two lords! Jaime must rule in name and _behavior_. That means attending court when necessary and accepting requests from a king!”

Throwing up his arms in submission, Jaime nodded and turned to Tyrion excitedly. Tyrion raised his cup and spoke teasingly. “To Lord Jaime Lannister, Warden of the West, less handsome son of Tywin, and wooer of lady knights. Long may he reign.”

_Well, I suppose Jaime has forgiven Tyrion rather quickly. Anything to avoid paperwork._

From across the table, Selwyn glanced to Brienne before questioning her and Jaime. “Well I’m glad you’ve got it all sorted out for the West. Now what of Tarth? Do you two play to give me any grandbabes to inherit Tarth after Brienne? Clearly Brienne won’t be coming home any time soon.”

All eyes landed on Brienne and Jaime. Brienne could feel her face flush at the question, but Jaime answered quickly at her side.

“I aim to have several for you to select from. We’ll have a whole army of little lady knights to keep Tarth in line.”

Selwyn hummed in satisfaction before taking a sip of his tea. Thanking the Seven that the topic seemed settled, Brienne reached for her own cup of tea.

_Several? Does this man plan on birthing them, then? Gods. My body hurts thinking on it. My body… when was my last moonblood? I remember it just before the journey with Pod to Riverrun. The maester said it came while unconscious on the poppy. Gods how mortifying. When did I get it last though? Surely, I had it since…_

Jaime nudged Brienne’s side; jostling her from her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm. What?” Brienne’s brows furrowed as she looked to him.

Jaime’s eyes darted across the table and back to her. “Your father asked you a question.”

Shaking her head slightly, Brienne looked across the table. Her father was staring at her expectantly.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Selwyn repeated his question as all eyes remained fixed on her. “I asked if you wanted to spar with me. It’s been ages since I had someone reasonably close to my height to train with. The bloody soldiers on Tarth area always swatting their little blades at my damn kneecaps. It’s like fighting a child.”

“Yes, that sounds nice. I could use a spar.”

Jaime leaned over and whispered for her ears only. “Your side.”

Rolling her eyes, Brienne looked to Jaime. “I’m fine. It’s almost entirely healed. I'll take Pod too. I think it would be good for Pod to spar my father too. It’s important to practice against someone with a different style and size.”

Remembering Tyrion’s words about her father, Brienne added sarcastically. “Besides, you never know when he’ll need to fight a giant.”


	14. Old Gods and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night before the wedding. Jaime and Brienne sneak off to enjoy the evening and they share some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is NSFW

Jaime shuffled close to Brienne and draped his right arm over her shoulders. They had just arrived at the end of the tunnel system that overlooked the sea. It was a passageway he had explored in youth and one of the few he frequented alone.

More so appealing, it was an area of the Rock untainted by memories of Cersei. Jaime wanted something just for him and Brienne.

Sansa had arrived earlier that day and occupied all of Brienne’s time. It was nice to see the bond between the two women, but Jaime wanted Brienne all to himself.

After having supper, Sansa fell into conversation with Tyrion and Jaime saw his opportunity to steal away with Brienne. The tunnel opening was roughly twenty feet up from the bottom of the cliff. It offered a wonderful view of the sea and night sky above.

“It’s beautiful.”

Brienne admired the view before them, and Jaime couldn’t agree more. Unlike Brienne however, the view was admiring was different than hers.

Cupping her chin in his flesh hand, Jaime tugged her head to face him. He placed a soft kiss to her lips before moving to deepen it. Kissing Brienne was more addictive than sword fighting.

Jaime could taste the lemon on her tongue from the sweets the kitchen staff served after supper. As his tongue danced along hers, Jaime sighed into her mouth. This time tomorrow they would be wed. He wouldn’t need to steal her away to secluded areas of the Rock to lay with her.

Pulling Brienne closer, Jaime hooked his left hand around her right knee; pulling her onto his lap so that her hips straddled him. Jaime’s lips dropped to Brienne’s neck as his hand traveled the length of her body to the laces of her breeches.

Tugging at the laces, Jaime dipped his hand down her breeches and smallclothes to find her warm folds already wet and wanting.

Teasing her entrance with his fingers, Jaime felt his cock harden in his breeches. Brienne’s hips began to move wantonly against his hand as her hands came to the laces of his breeches. Within moments, her long fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the length of him.

Jaime groaned against Brienne’s neck. The crashing waves below drowned out his pleasure-filled cries. Looking up at Brienne’s face, Jaime saw the moonlight frame her features. His fingers dipped into her folds and sought out the spot that drove her to the edge.

As Brienne began to grind against his hand, Jaime felt his breathing shallow and his hips struggled to remain still as she gripped him tighter. Desperate to feel her around his cock, Jaime removed his hand to tug down her smallclothes and breeches.

Brienne whimpered in protest at the loss of contact, but she lifted slightly as Jaime shoved her clothing down as far as he could. Tugging her back to him, Brienne guided his cock into her folds and began to ride him slowly. Each upwards movement saw her chest brushing closer against his face.

Jaime cupped her right breast with his hand. Even through the fabric, Jaime felt her nipple harden under his touch. She hissed slightly at the sensation and rode him harder. There seemed a change in her breasts that week. They seemed fuller and more sensitive.

It was an almost imperceptible change at first, but now it seemed as obvious as the battle scars lining their bodies. She also seemed more lustful of late; a change that Jaime certainly didn’t mind.

As Brienne’s walls stroked the length of him, Jaime tugged at the laces of Brienne’s tunic and pushed the fabric to the side. The effort gave him access to her breast and he took her nipple in mouth.

Brienne moaned and squirmed at the sensation. Her walls clenched tighter around his cock as Jaime’s lips sucked contentedly at her breast. His tongue pushed hot and wet against her pebbled nipple.

Dropping his hand between them, Jaime found her sensitive nub as Brienne continued to torment his cock with long, tight strokes.

Jaime could feel his pleasure building and Brienne’s frantic movements indicated she was close too. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moved faster over him. Jaime could feel the muscles in her body tense as her walls tightened around his cock.

Brienne’s hands left his shoulders and tugged lightly at his hair. The contact sent jolts of pleasure through Jaime as they stilled in each other’s arms. 

“Jaime.” Brienne groaned as found her pleasure.

Grunting his release against her breast, Jaime spilled deep into Brienne. He could feel her walls spasm around his cock, sending bursts of pleasure through his body.

_On the morrow, we can spend the entire night doing this. Thank the gods._

Wrapping his arms around Brienne’s waist and shoulders, Jaime leaned backwards, taking her to the ground with him. Brienne’s head nestled into his neck as their breathing and heartbeats stilled. 

Thoughts of cloaking Brienne and spending every night together filled his mind. As eager as he was, something was gnawing at him. Selwyn’s question hung heavy in his mind.

“Brienne?”

Brienne hummed in response, but she didn’t move. His fingers moved through her hair as his right arm remained firm against her back. Jaime considered the best way to ask the question.

“Are you certain you want to marry me?”

Brienne’s body stiffened in his arms and she slowly lifted her head from his chest. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked into his.

“Do you…” Brienne’s eyes darted away before she continued her statement. “…are you not certain? We don’t have to of course. I wouldn’t make for a proper lady anyway.”

_What?_

Confusion line Jaime’s face as he stared up at her. It was hardly the response he expected to hear. Before he could respond, Brienne moved off him and tugged up her smallclothes and breeches.

The loss of contact left Jaime feeling cold and despondent. It was surprising to see how quickly Brienne pulled away from him.

“Brienne. Wait. _I’m_ certain. I am asking if _you_ are.” Jaime shoved his cock in his breeches and struggled to lace them up. His nerves were getting the best of him as he awaited her response.

“Do I strike you as someone who would agree to marry a man if I didn’t want to?”

Brienne stared out at the water, but her posture was closed off. It was evident that Jaime’s question bothered her, though he wasn’t certain why. Despite that, Jaime didn’t understand why she did want to marry him. She knew his darkest deeds. It was horrible and far removed from the type of woman she was.

“I don’t know. For duty perhaps? I just don’t understand.”

Brienne stood from the ground and turned to leave. A surge of fear propelled Jaime from the ground and he grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait! Don’t leave. I just… I don’t understand. I couldn’t answer your father’s question. He asked me why you would agree to marry me.”

A heavy silence fell over them as Brienne’s brows furrowed. She seemed to struggle to process his words.

“What are you talking about?”

Taking a deep breath, Jaime released her wrist and expressed every fear and anxious thought in his head. “He didn’t understand why you agreed to marry me, and I hardly know myself. I didn’t mean to drink so much and look even more like an idiot than I already am, but I understand _why_ he asked it. I wouldn’t want any daughter of mine marrying a man like me.”

Jaime grimaced at his own words. Saying them out loud made it feel even more real than it already did when buried deep in his heart and mind.

“I’ve pushed an innocent child from a window. I’ve killed my cousin. I’ve said horrible, hurtful things to you and to others. And look at what I did to those Frey men. I snapped. I’m no different than Cersei. We’re twins after all, so I suppose it’s only a matter of time until I do something deplorable again. I don’t deserve to be with someone like _you_. I deserve someone horrible like her. Someone hateful.”

Brienne’s eyes went wide. She grabbed the side of his face and shook her head in refute. “You are not like her! You’re not. You’re a good man. You saved an entire city from a madman. You saved me from rape and death. You armed and armored me to fulfill the oath to Lady Catelyn. You betrayed your queen to save me and to honor your oath to Lady Stark.”

Jaime felt his heart skip at the words. No one had ever spoken so vehemently in his defense. That it was spoken in defense against his own truthful accusations felt even more surprising. He hadn’t misrepresented his sins; they were his and his alone. Even if she felt him a good man, he wasn’t nearly of the same caliber that she was.

“Well even if I’ve done some decent things to try and counter the despicable deeds, I’m hardly as good and honorable as you are. You can’t even lie properly.”

Brienne scoffed and dropped her hands from his face. “I can!”

Jaime raised a challenging brow and snorted. The response incensed Brienne and she stammered to give example.

“I… I used to sneak an extra sweet after supper when I was younger.”

Unable to contain the laughter, Jaime guffawed. “That is Brienne of Tarth’s most deplorable act? Stealing an extra sweet after supper. Gods. I might as well pick out a plot of land in the Seven Hells now. I pray I can find one far enough away from my father and sister.”

“I’ve done other things! I… I yelled at poor Pod once or twice. In fairness to me, he was _awful_ at the beginning of our journey. He couldn’t even ride a horse. He certainly couldn’t hobble them!”

Brienne crossed her arms defensively as Jaime tried to cover another laugh.

_She is too pure for this world._

Jaime pulled her close and kissed her softly. “You deserve better than me.”

“Well you don’t get to decide what I do or don’t deserve.” Brienne scowled and glanced away. Something flashed in her eyes that Jaime struggled to read. She looked away and began fidgeting with her jerkin before speaking again. “I… I may have lied by omission. To you.”

Jaime watched as Brienne struggled to convey the thoughts passing through her head. She bit her lip before clearing her throat to continue. 

“The maester at Riverrun said that uh… my moonblood came while I was unconscious.”

Jaime shrugged. “Yes, I know. I was there. Who do you alerted him so that he could bring new linens?”

Brienne gasped and buried her face in her hands. “Oh gods! That’s horrifying.”

“Why? You _are_ a woman. I think we’ve established that much quite nicely.” Jaime’s jaw jutted out as his eyes traced over her body lustfully.

Brienne shot an incredulous look at Jaime and huffed. “It’s not something I seek to make others aware of. I don’t announce it every moon turn for all to know. It’s a private matter.”

“Don’t worry. You didn’t. You were rather unconscious.”

Jaime knew he was pushing his luck. Brienne’s returning glare told him as much and he bit back another laugh. He so enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Putting up a defensive hand, Jaime stifled the laugh and continued.

“Sorry. It doesn’t bother me. I’m more than happy to lay in bed and rub your back if you get cramps when your moonblood comes. More snuggling.”

Brienne’s expression shifted again, and her brows raised slightly. “Yes, well that’s the thing. Um… I haven’t had my moonblood since then.”

Jaime was about to shrug again when he started to calculate.

_How long ago was that? Seems like some time. I mean, I haven’t been upset by the uninterrupted sex. Uninterrupted. Wait…_

Jaime let the realization wash over him. It had been over three weeks since they began laying together. Her moonblood was the week she almost died from infection, which was just over a fortnight before they first came together.

_She hasn’t had her moonblood in six weeks…_

Jaime’s eyes dropped to Brienne’s belly and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Lady Brienne of Tarth. You wonderfully horrible liar.” Jaime sank to his knees and threw his arms around Brienne’s hips.

“Little lady knight… are you in there?”

Brienne scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke. “Mayhap my moonblood is just very late. I only realized a week ago. I can’t exactly seek out a maester. My father can only handle so much. Death threats from the crown and dragons and Lannisters… I think it has all been a bit overwhelming for him. A pregnancy before I’m wed may do him in.”

“Sshhh. I’m talking to my daughter.”

Grabbing his hair, Brienne huffed at him. “Jaime! This isn’t funny.”

An idea came to Jaime as he looked up at her. “Come with me. We need that annoying Stark friend of yours.”

Jaime dragged Brienne through the long tunnel and towards the Keep. He couldn’t remove the smile from his face at the prospect of being a true father. Brienne kept questioning what he was doing, but he was too busy thinking of his little knight.

_I’ll teach her to ride a horse and to swing a sword. I hope she has Brienne’s eyes. No! I don’t want that. The boys need to stay away, or I’ll kill them._

Reaching the guest wing of the Keep, Jaime knocked on Sansa’s assigned room.

“Jaime, what are you doing?” Brienne tugged at his arm, but he stood firm.

The door opened to reveal Sansa and his brother. It appeared they were enjoying a cup of wine on the balcony overlooking the sea.

Sansa’s brows rose as her eyes landed on them. “What’s going on?”

Pulling Brienne into the room, Jaime shut the door and guided the women back to the table. He pulled out a chair for Brienne and guided her into it. “We need your help.”

Brienne glared at Jaime, but he stayed focused on the idea in his head. “When you Northerners wed before the Old Gods, you don’t need a Septon, correct?”

Sansa’s brows furrowed slightly, and she glanced at Tyrion who looked equally perplexed. “No… you just say some words before the heart tree.”

Jaime smiled triumphantly. “Good. I’ve decided how you can thank me for my army’s aid. If my aunt asks, you walked us through the steps of the ceremony when we were at Riverrun. We’re already wed.”

Brienne gawked at him. “What? No! We can’t lie!”

Looking to Brienne, Jaime threw up his hands in exasperation. “Well I would like more than the one and your father will have my balls for this.”

Tyrion leaned forward and looked between Jaime and Brienne; his eyes briefly darting to Sansa. “Wait… are you pregnant?”

They answered conflictingly at the same time.

“No!”

“Yes.” Jaime’s lips stretched into a wide smile as he met Tyrion’s eyes.

Uncertain what to make of their response, Tyrion glanced at Sansa again before looking back at Brienne. “I’m sorry, this is all a bit confusing. You _are_ or are _not_ pregnant.”

Brienne looked at Jaime, but the protest died on her tongue. She took a deep sigh and buried her face in her hands. Then as acceptance washed over her features, Brienne raised a teasing brow at Jaime and repeated his answer to her question while she lay on the recovery bed at Riverrun.

_‘Did you kill someone?’_

“Perhaps a little bit.”

Jaime chuckled and pulled her close; placing a quick kiss to her lips. With a loud clap of his hands, Tyrion hopped down from his seat and moved to Brienne with his arms outstretched. Jaime watched as Tyrion pulled Brienne into a hug from her seated position.

“This is wonderful! Oh gods! My brother has the right of it. Your father and my aunt can be a bit… _traditional_.” Tyrion glanced to Sansa who was smiling widely and nodding her head. The young woman tilted up her chin defiantly and spoke with confidence. 

“You wed at night the day before I departed for the Vale. It was a beautiful evening with not a cloud in the sky.”

Joining Tyrion at Brienne’s side, Sansa pulled Brienne into a firm hug. Jaime bit back a laugh as the young woman started going on a tangent.

“This is wonderful. You’ll need to see a midwife or the maester. Oh gods! I need to get started on knitting little outfits. Wait… let me tell you the words are spoken before the Old Gods in case Lady Genna asks.”

After Sansa shared the details of wedding customs, Jaime led Brienne towards his aunt’s room. They would need to find Brienne a midwife and it was important to get Genna on their side quickly. Nothing happened at the Rock without her knowledge, and Jaime feared that would continue to be the case even with her at the Twins.

Genna was a bit surprised to find them at her door given the hour, but Jaime felt it important to discuss matters before the wedding. Welcoming them inside her room, Genna hushed them as Emmon was asleep in the adjoining chambers.

Genna’s marriage to Emmon Frey was arranged; a proper political match. They did their duties to their Houses, but it was not a love match. They often slept in separate beds and Jaime knew he could visit his aunt for important matters without interrupting certain _activities_.

_My marriage will not be that way. Gods help whoever tries to call for aid once I’m abed with my wife._

Genna directed them to the balcony as she sat down beside Jaime. “What this about? Having jitters? It’s entirely normal. When I was to wed Emmon…”

“No. Aunt Genna, it’s nothing like all that. I need to discuss something with you.”

The older woman sighed and leaned back in her chair. “And this can’t wait until the morrow?”

Shaking his head in refute, Jaime gripped Brienne’s hand under the table. “We might have lied to you before. I didn’t want to wait to wed Brienne before leaving Riverrun, but she wanted her father present. We compromised and said our vows before the old gods. This way Brienne’s father is here when we speak them before the New Gods.”

Genna’s jaw went slack as her eyes darted suspiciously between them. “Why did you do that? You’re both of the New Gods.”

“I am impatient, Aunt Genna.” Jaime tried to contain his laughter. It wasn’t a lie and one of Genna’s biggest complaints about him. Jaime knew he could be rash and impulsive in matters of love.

With a huff, Genna shrugged. “Fine. So what of it? Why was this so important to tell me now?”

Jaime’s eyes darted to Brienne and he could see her mounting discomfort. “Well, we don’t want Lord Selwyn to know. Brienne doesn’t think he would appreciate it. And… Brienne might be pregnant. We don’t want him to think that I dishonored her.”

_Although I did._

Squeezing Brienne’s hand tightly, Jaime watched as Genna’s eyes grew wide. She jumped from her seat and barked at them. “How do you even know the words to be spoken? What are they? Brienne… you tell me.”

Brienne quietly recited the words that Sansa told them. Momentarily pacified, Genna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Where did you learn that?”

Glancing at Jaime, Ganna raised a brow.

“Sansa was there. She walked us through it.”

Without another word, Genna marched towards the door and yelled over her shoulder. “You stay right there! The pair of you!”

When Genna left the room, Jaime’s shoulders began to shake with laughter.

“It isn’t funny, Jaime! Stop it.”

“She is so predictable. I’m sorry.” Leaning over, Jaime pulled Brienne close, placing gentle kisses on her cheek.

Moments later, Genna moved back inside. Her face was softer as her eyes darted between them. Wordlessly, she moved to Brienne and hugged her head.

“Lovely. We’ll get you a midwife before I depart. I know a very trustworthy one. It will be wonderful to have a little one at the Rock again. I’ll not tell Lord Selwyn of this and you’ll not repeat this to anyone else.”

They agreed and Jaime guided Brienne towards the door, but Genna called out to him. “A moment, Jaime.”

Bidding Brienne goodnight, Jaime smiled warmly and closed the door as she walked down the hallway. He turned to face Genna and saw a smirk across her face.

“Well played, but do you think me an idiot?”

Jaime bit his tongue to prevent from laughing. He knew that look on Genna’s face. There was no talking his way out of this.

The older woman walked closer and cupped his face. “Everything you said _would_ be something you would do, except one part.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed slightly as he searched Genna’s eyes for the answer. Genna pinched his ears aggressively before her face softened again.

“There is no way you would have let me separate you both for the past week if you were already wed. Instead you’ve been sneaking off to nearly every corner of the Keep at night.”

Jaime scoffed and shook his head. “Her father is here! We told you that we didn’t want him to know.”

“Oh, please. I wasn’t born yesterday. I’ve known _everything_ … _always_. You have never been a man willing to part from his love, nor would you deny already being married if it kept you in the same room at night. You had already written to ask Lord Selwyn for Brienne’s hand. He told me as much. Why would Lord Selwyn care if you spoke words before the Old Gods, but wanted him present to speak them before the New Gods? He would be pleased of it.”

Jaime’s face fell and Genna snickered.

“I’m not mad, Jaime. I will not tell her father and I’m happy for you. I’m happy you finally found true love. Not that twisted dependency you had with _her_. This one is a good woman and I can see how much you love each other. Now please spare me the stress. Do not seek Brienne out between now and the wedding on the morrow. By the gods, I’ve already had to distract her father during my tour of the wine cellars two nights prior when you seemed to be giving Brienne a _tour_ of your own.”

Jaime’s face flushed a deep crimson at the comment. He remembered that night. They hadn’t made it far to Jaime’s intended location when he felt overcome with want. He nodded a wordless agreement and looked awkwardly at the floor.

Genna lifted his chin between her thumb and finger. Her eyes bore into his. “You’re a good man with a lot of love to give, Jaime. You’ll make an excellent husband and father.”


	15. I am His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne prepares for her wedding with Selwyn and Sansa.

“I can’t believe you’re going to live here. This is the most unnecessarily large castle that I’ve ever seen. I was afraid to get out of bed and cross the room to use my chamber pot last night, for fear that I would miss today’s wedding.”

Selwyn’s booming voice cut thought Brienne’s thoughts. He stood at the balcony looking out in the direction of Lannisport.

“When they brought me up from the docks the day of my arrival, my escort passed through a gate with a fucking lion’s head carved into the rock around it. Absurd. Mayhap I should have a starburst carved into the path going up the hill to Evenfall. That would be a good use for the damn dragons dotting my sky these days. I can get one of them to breathe fire through the starburst at any unwanted guests.”

Brienne snorted as she appraised her father. He was never one for material possession or frivolous decor. Evenfall was beautiful in its own way, but it was simple. The castle wasn’t half as ornate as one of the closets at Casterly Rock.

“Lannisters. Gods. My daughter is to become one today. Where have I gone wrong?”

Selwyn looked back at Brienne with a teasing smile. She was happy that her father could be here for this day. Brienne was overwhelmed by how many people from the West had shown up for the expedited wedding. Over the last two days, Brienne had been introduced to more Lannisters than the whole of Tarth had people on it.

With a sigh, Brienne rubbed her forehead. “Ser Humfrey…”

“Oh gods! Not that again. I’ve told you now, I was unwell.”

It was the same teasing argument they had for some time. The horrid betrothal to a man older than her father that ended in the aged knight hobbling back home with broken bones to show for his effort.

Selwyn moved into the room and pulled up a chair beside Brienne. “I suppose that your justified rage at me, and your storming off to Renly’s camp, weren’t entirely without benefit. If nothing else, you got this boy out of it. He seems quite enamored with you. That said, I don’t think I’ll be sharing brandy with him ever again.”

Brienne snorted and met her father’s warm smile. She had missed him terribly while on the mainland, but there were also unpleasant memories on Tarth. It was one of many horribly accurate things that Jaime accused her of during their initial meeting and travels through the Riverlands.

_‘Your childhood must have been awful for you.’_

Brienne considered her father’s words and shrugged. There was a truth to it. Were it not for Brienne leaving Tarth to serve Renly, she would not have met Catelyn Stark. That of course meant she would not have met Jaime.

The darker side of Brienne’s thoughts wondered if he would have been better off for it. It was the same line of thought that reminded Brienne what she was.

The nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded Brienne that it could all end at any point when Jaime realized she was still boring, ugly, and awkward.

_He certainly wouldn’t be missing a hand were it not for me. I’m certain he would have come to realize how toxic Cersei’s love was at some point; with or without me around._

Brienne stuffed down the thought. The same reasoning that led her to this moment was now pushing away what felt more a reality than question.

_It doesn’t matter. He seems happy enough with me for now. It’s more than I thought to have. Even if he wakes up on the morrow having come to his sense, I can meet the Stranger someday having experienced a man’s love._

A knock at the door shook Brienne from her thoughts. Sansa slipped into the room with a wide smile on her face. The young woman immediately put up a defensive hand.

“Now I know you want nothing to do with a dress, but you should at least have a proper cloak. I hope you don’t mind, but I began making one the moment I left for the Vale.”

Brienne bit back a laugh at the prospect of wearing a maiden’s cloak.

_I suppose I’m quite far from a maiden at this point._

Sansa unfolded an exquisite cloak that brought a smile to the faces of both Tarths. Its color was a deep sapphire with a silver hem. The center of the cloak held the Tarth sigil; quartered crescent moons and sunbursts.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you!” Brienne stood to feel the fabric between her fingers. It was of the highest quality and far more than she could have dared hope for.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sansa’s lips. “I might have made a couple of adjustments. Just here…”

Sansa’s finger pointed to a small direwolf head which was howling at each crescent moon. It was almost unnoticeable at first glance, but the perfect addition.

“You’ve done so much for me and my kin.” Sansa took pause before her voice took on a teasing lilt. “You’ll always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table.”

Brienne huffed a small laugh, but then Sansa continued and removed any mirth from her voice. “And of course, a part of my heart. You’re a very dear friend… even if your taste in men is questionable.”

A loud guffaw pushed past Brienne’s lips. Selwyn stood to appraise the cloak himself; a wide smile stretching across his face.

“Look at that! Now that is a proper cloak! Wonderful, Lady Sansa! Well done.” Selwyn praised the young woman before raising a teasing brow at Brienne.

“Such a shame she’s going to trade in this fine cloak and name for that godsawful crimson and gold.”

Sansa groaned as if recalling an unpleasant memory. “I just came from visiting the men. Bronn, Addam, and Tyrion are getting Jaime all riled up. Though you would be proud… Pod has taken on the role of parent in there.”

Groaning at the information, Brienne buried her head in her hands. “Oh gods.”

Selwyn chuckled and placed a hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “I’ll go check on them. You relax and spend some time with Lady Sansa.”

Selwyn left the room, leaving the two women alone. The warm breeze off the Sunset Sea blew through Brienne’s hair as they moved onto the balcony.

Brienne sat down and took a long sip of water. Headaches plagued her of late, which Brienne attributed to fatigue and sleepless nights spent wandering dark corners of the Rock with Jaime.

Taking a seat beside Brienne, Sansa smiled knowingly. “How are you feeling?”

Brienne shrugged. “Tired. Thank you again for this cloak. I wish the rest of me looked this nice.”

Rolling the fabric in her fingers, Brienne smiled warmly at the cloak. She had never owned something of such high quality. Glancing to her own attire, Brienne cringed inwardly.

Genna understood that Brienne wanted little to do with a dress. She had a seamstress provide Brienne with new outfits. All the outfits were breeches, tunics, and jerkins, but they boasted more feminine cuts. The outfit she wore today was a pair of well-fitted dark grey breeches and a light blue jerkin that came to midthigh.

It had the Tarth sigil on the left breast and a much lower neckline than Brienne was accustomed to. Her breasts had an unusual swell to them, which Brienne assumed to be the result of her likely pregnancy.

So far, it seemed the only physical change associated with the babe. Her torso was still long and incredibly lean. The subtle curve of her hips remained just that; subtle.

Oathkeeper was strapped to Brienne’s waist, and it was the only thing making Brienne feel more herself. There was nothing wrong with the outfit and truthfully, it was the best fitted attire she ever wore. On account of her build, Brienne typically had no option but to buy men’s clothing.

The only issue in Brienne’s mind was that she still didn’t look feminine. She never would. Women like Cersei, Sansa, and Daenerys were the type of women that Brienne pictured Jaime marrying.

A dainty hand reached across the table and grabbed Brienne’s forearm.

“There is a man very excited to cloak you who thinks you look far more than _nice_. Loathe as I am to admit it, Ser Jaime can be quite adorable when talking about you. I hope to someday find a man who speaks of me the way that Ser Jaime speaks of you. He is beaming in there. Not even his annoying friends can ruin his mood.”

An appreciative smile spread across Brienne’s face. Sansa did not realize it, but the reassurance meant a lot. They spoke for a while longer before Selwyn returned. He looked exhausted.

The older lord walked in grumbling slightly. He sat down and produced the flask from his jerkin, mumbling as he went. Brienne’s eyes darted in amusement to Sansa before looking back to her father.

“Things went well I see. I thought you drank all the brandy with Jaime the other night?”

Selwyn scoffed as he sealed the flask and tucked it back into his jerkin. “You think so little of me that I would only bring one of these? My daughter is marrying Jaime Lannister… I brought a few.”

Brienne’s shoulders shook with laughter as she rubbed her forehead. “Truly, father. He isn’t so bad.”

With a deep sigh, Selwyn looked to Brienne and offered a small smile. “I booted out those annoying friends of his. I wanted to ask him another question.”

_Oh gods. No._

“Please don’t tell me that you gave him any of that brandy.”

Selwyn snorted at Brienne’s question and shook his head. “Nothing like all that. I only wanted to know _why_ he killed his king. It’s been nagging me. He doesn’t seem the type to do something like that without reason.”

A smile spread across Brienne’s face. No one had ever asked Jaime. Jaime told her in the bath. Bran forced Jaime to tell everyone at Riverrun. But no one ever asked him _why_.

Part of Brienne wanted to leave and check on Jaime; ensure he was alright. The other part knew that her father wouldn’t have left Jaime upset.

“I’m glad you asked him, but you picked _today_? We’ve been here a week.”

Selwyn sighed and shrugged. “I hadn’t intended to, but what was I supposed to talk to the boy about? Tyrion had gone off to get the cloak from Genna. Pod left to get dressed in formal attire. Addam and Bronn were relentless, so I told them I needed a word just to give the boy a break.”

Leaning back in his chair, Selwyn snorted and grumbled. “I was not expecting _that_ answer. The bloody attack on Tarth was less shocking.” 

“Is he alright? He doesn’t much care for talking about it.” Brienne glared at Selwyn.

“Of course he’s alright. He’s a good lad. By the Seven, why does everyone always worry about the boy?” Selwyn raised his voice to an unnaturally high octave in a horrible attempt to sound feminine. “Oh father, you offered him a drink! Oh father, you asked him a question!”

Brienne’s eyes darted to Sansa who was covering her mouth in attempt not to laugh as Selwyn continued as his usual pitch. “What about me? I thought the most alarming thing to happen in my life was watching my only living child, my _daughter_ , go off to war. No… that wasn’t enough for you. You mean to torment me in other ways.”

Selwyn raised his voice again in an even higher pitch. His arms flapped dramatically as though impersonating a flighty woman of court. “Oh father, ignore that I was accused in Renly’s death. Oh father, don’t mind the ransom for my life that you received from the Boltons. Oh father, I mean to marry the Kingslayer. Oh father, my betrothed’s sister-lover is jealous and means to torch the island. Oh father, don’t mind the dragons now… just let them eat the fucking sheep.”

Selwyn reached back into his jerkin for his flask and grumbled again. “A man can only take so much. What’s next? You pregnant already? That’s really all we’re missing from this insanity.”

Brienne felt her face pale and Sansa could no longer swallow the laughter spilling from her lips. Sensing Brienne’s panic, Sansa recovered quickly.

“Could you imagine a more absurd scenario? Brienne Tarth, pregnant before she wed? The seven hells would open and swallow us whole. I’ve never met a more proper woman.”

Selwyn guffawed and nodded. “Yes, yes. Ha! That’s my girl.”

_Seven take me now. Thank the gods that Sansa is quick on her feet and can lie._

They spoke a while longer and soon left for the Sept. As they stood waiting outside, Selwyn smiled down at Brienne; his chest swelling with pride. “Your mother would be so proud. Not because you’re marrying, of course. She would be proud because you found your own way. You’ve done well. The boy is perfect for you and you’ll keep him in line. Although remember our deal? I don’t know that he can best you with a sword.”

Brienne chuckled and nodded. “I was beating him in a sword fight _before_ he lost the hand. He has plenty of excuses for that. Admittedly all fair points, but still…”

Selwyn guffawed. “Good! All Lannisters could do with being humbled from time to time. Who better to do it than a Tarth! Don’t forget us little people when you’re living in this palace in the sky. Gods… does King Jon know he’s being upstaged in his little cottage of a Keep compared to all this?”

“It is a bit excessive. I keep getting lost trying to find the dining hall.”

Selwyn shook his head. “Oh, I’ve figured that much out. You just follow the sound of Lady Genna ranting at Lord Emmon. She’s always taking tea in the hall while laying into the poor man about something or the other.”

The doors opened and Brienne took a deep breath. She would walk in a Tarth and walk out a Lannister. 

As Selwyn walked her towards the front of the Sept, Brienne felt her face flush. She hated being the center of attention. Even worse was having so many beautiful people staring at such an unconventional bride. She wore breeches instead of a dress. Donned a sword instead of jewels. Loomed tall and imposing instead of short and dainty.

Unable to take their appraising eyes, Brienne looked to Jaime. He was beaming at her as he stood by the Septon. As usual, he was unfairly handsome. He wore brown breeches and a crimson, leather tunic with gold stitching. Widow’s Wail was strapped at his hip and his hair was attractively styled.

When they reached the front, Selwyn handed Brienne off, but not before pulling Jaime into a firm hug. The air left Jaime’s lungs, making Brienne chuckle before Selwyn stepped back and kissed the top of her head.

Then the ceremony began, and everything faded away. All Brienne could see was Jaime. His eyes were locked on her as they followed the Septon’s instructions and spoke their vows. As the ceremony neared its end, Jaime held Brienne’s eyes and spoke the final words.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.”

When he stepped closer to Brienne, his right arm wrapped around her as his left hand rested on her hip. Their lips met and Brienne could feel Jaime’s thumb gently rubbing back and forth over her lower abdomen.

Every part of Brienne was desperate to keep the pregnancy a secret, but she couldn’t deprive Jaime that moment. Brienne knew how excited he was, and she felt the same despite being scared out of her mind for the changes to come.

When Bronn and Addam began whistling and calling out, Brienne heard Genna reprimand the unruly pair before barking at Jaime to be decent. In any other situation Brienne would have felt self-conscious, but this wasn’t one of those moments. She was with the man she loved, and now they were wed in the eyes of gods and men.


	16. Mum and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things settle at the Rock, more changes comes to the new lord and lady.

“Don’t you have a kingdom to go run?” Jaime shoved another lemon cake into his mouth as he looked expectantly to Sansa.

The young woman rolled her eyes and tugged the platter of lemon cakes back towards her and away from Jaime.

“Arya returned home while I tend to diplomatic matters here.”

Jaime snorted and tugged the platter back. “Diplomatic matters? A wedding? That was a week ago. Do you intend to stay and torment me?”

Crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair, Sansa hummed in consideration. “Well I hear that the North can be awfully _dull_. You have ample space here. Mayhap I’ll stay.”

The young woman raised a challenging brow as Jaime’s face fell. He would never deny Brienne her friend, but in truth, Jaime hardly understood why Sansa was still taking residence at the Rock. Genna had left the day prior with Emmon and her children for the Twins. Selwyn left just a day before her.

Jaime had an idea why Sansa was lingering, but he couldn’t quite confirm it. She pretended at dealing with matters between the West and the North, but it seemed more an excuse to spend time with Tyrion.

As if summoned by thought alone, Tyrion strolled into the hall with a wide smile on his face. “Ah, two of my favorite people; one by choice and one by force.”

Jaime leaned across the table towards Sansa. His voice took on a teasing lilt. “To be clear, I’m the favorite by choice.”

Taking a seat beside Sansa, Tyrion looked around as his brows furrowed. “Where is the Lady of the Rock? Missing another meal.”

Jaime’s mood dampened slightly. Over the past few days, Brienne had not been feeling well. Both the maester and the midwife that Genna procured indicated it was normal, but Jaime worried for Brienne. She was sleeping more than usual and struggling to keep down meals.

“She’s taking rest.” Jaime pushed around his wine cup absently. In truth, Jaime would prefer to be holding Brienne as she rested, but Tyrion wanted to speak with him about Jon’s visit.

After the wedding, Jon arrived on the back of Rhaegal. He spoke with them at length about the threat he had seen north of the wall. It seemed absurd to Jaime, but fortunately Tyrion was there to be the more tactful of the two.

Tyrion very diplomatically encouraged Jon to concentrate on rebuilding his armies; some of which had been more depleted after years of multiple wars. The North in particular was in a rebuilding phase and would need to concentrate on building grain stores, training new soldiers, and naming nobility to vacant holdings.

With a deep breath, Tyrion met Jaime’s eyes. “Jaime, at some point, we must discuss his request.”

“No! I’m having a child, Tyrion. I just want to be with Brienne and the babe. I’ve had enough war to last a lifetime.”

Crossing his arms like a petulant child, Jaime huffed and looked out towards the training yards. He could see Pod and Bronn training as Addam looked on and offered corrections that Brienne typically would.

“The king has asked for your military mind and aid in this. You can’t ignore his request. This isn’t like getting into a squabble with Cersei and you can ignore her orders.”

Sansa’s hand came to rest on Tyrion’s forearm as the younger Lannister leaned across the table in frustration. She spoke in a conciliatory voice at Tyrion’s side; her eyes darting to Jaime in attempt to mediate.

“The time isn’t here _yet_. Bran says we’ve at least a year or two. Why doesn’t Ser Jaime offer advice from the West rather than go to King’s Landing. That way he is here for Brienne’s pregnancy and the babe’s birth. Then when they can all travel to King’s Landing, they can do so and help Jon with a battle plan.”

Jaime rubbed his face and recalled the conversation with Jon. The king wanted to form a special council containing the best military minds from each kingdom. The Blackfish named Jaime for the West. It was equal parts flattering and frustrating.

The other special council members were planning to relocate to King’s Landing for the next one to two years to plan for what was to come. Ser Jorah and Ser Brynden were already in the capital as members of the small council.

Ser Jorah would represent the North and Ser Brynden the Riverlands. From the Reach, Lord Tarly had been named and the older lord accepted the invitation. Lord Royce was appointed to represent the Vale. From the Stormlands, Ser Balon Swann had been named and accepted.

Jaime thought the request a slight to Brienne, but Sansa had informed Jon that Brienne would be _occupied_. From Dorne Ser Gerold Dayne had been called to join, but like Jaime, had yet to answer.

Though a great swordsman, Jaime thought him a harsh man. He wasn’t certain how the man would respond to the new crown and rumors from the north.

Tyrion sighed and leaned back while keeping his eyes on Jaime. “Jaime. You’re one of the best in Westeros. This isn’t a war between Houses or with the crown. This is for mankind. I hardly believe it myself, but Jon and Bran are not two people who I imagine would lie about this. You would be doing this to save Brienne and the babe.”

Standing from his chair, Jaime stomped from the room. “Can you let me have a moment’s peace with my wife. We just got married.” 

Tyrion chuckled and called back to him. “I thought you wed at Riverrun!”

Marching up the stairs, Jaime made his way to his room. After the wedding, he and Brienne moved into the room once occupied by his father and mother. Unlike many lords, Jaime did not wish to keep separate chambers from his wife.

Opening the door, Jaime saw Brienne laying on her side, curled in a ball. She looked paler than hours earlier when he last checked on her. Shutting the door quietly, Jaime moved to the bed and crawled in behind her.

His arms circled around Brienne as he shuffled close at her back. “What can I do?”

“Grow and birth this babe.”

Jaime chuckled and tugged her closer. “Your little friend won’t leave, and my brother is annoying. You need to feel better so that I’m not outnumbered.”

Brienne huffed a small laugh and rolled over in his arms. Her hands came to his face and her thumbs began to slowly stroke his cheeks.

“Is this about King Jon again?”

Jaime could feel himself sinking into the bed at her touch. It was exactly why he didn’t want to go to King’s Landing. He wanted to be right there in that bed with Brienne.

“A little bit.”

Brienne snorted at Jaime’s reply. She sighed and closed her eyes before speaking again.

“It seems a story some old Septa would tell, but then again… dragons seemed nothing more than a story too. They’ll need you. Everyone will.”

_Gods. Not her too. How much did Tyrion pay her?_

“And I need you. You and our babe.”

Brienne’s eyes opened and she offered a small smile. Running a hand through Jaime’s hair, Brienne’s brows furrowed slightly.

“We could go together. It wouldn’t be so bad. I would be closer to Tarth and my father can watch the babe if a threat does come for us. Your brother could manage things here for a bit.”

Jaime sighed and pulled her closer. “I’m tired. I’m too old for all of this.”

“Too old for battle planning, but not too old for a babe? I remember the baker’s children on Tarth. Raising her two boys seemed a proper battle, but it lasted every day for years. Gods. And you want _several_.”

Chuckling, Jaime hummed in consideration. “Our children will be knights; not some undisciplined pack of wild animals.”

“Yes, I’m certain you were nothing if but disciplined as a child. Your aunt shared some very interesting stories.” A knowing smile tugged at Brienne’s lips.

During their overlapping time at the Rock, Genna told all manner of embarrassing stories from Jaime’s childhood. He could do little more than roll his eyes and come to his own defense.

With a loud sigh, Jaime grumbled in her ear. “Can’t we have some time here first? I was so enjoying not being in that city.”

_Too many ghosts._

Brienne’s eyes fluttered shut as she hummed. “Ssshhh. Pillows aren’t meant to speak.”

Three weeks later, Jaime sat around the table in the dining hall with Brienne, Pod, Tyrion, and Bronn. Sansa had left for the Rock a fortnight prior and Tyrion’s mood had noticeably soured. It seemed to Jaime that Tyrion was doing his best impression of their brooding king.

Pod looked eagerly to Brienne as he finished his crumb cake. “I’m glad you’re feeling better today. Do you think you’ll come to the yards? Ser Addam has been giving me some corrections on my defense.”

With a tired smile, Brienne nodded. “Yes, I think a spar would do me some good.”

_What!?_

“No! You can’t do that!” Jaime stared at Brienne slack jawed.

The returning look from Brienne could have felled him on the spot. Her shoulders turned to face him fully and an angry flush spread across her cheeks. Had her ire not been directed at him, Jaime would have been pleased to see the color return to her face.

“Excuse me, Jaime Lannister. Do you mean to keep me from my training!? Do you really want to try that?”

Bronn guffawed from across the table and shoved more food into his mouth. Crumbs spilled out as he spoke with his mouth full.

“Ya wife gunna tear ya balls off if ya keep that up.”

Backpedaling at his misstep, Jaime tried to clarify his meaning. “I’m only looking out for you and the babe.”

Brienne’s eyes went wide at his words. They had not yet announced the pregnancy to anyone other than Tyrion, Sansa, and Genna. In Jaime’s haste to provide context for his concern, he had divulged more information than they intended to share.

The clattering of silverware from across the table was the only sound in the room.

_Seven hells. Fuck._

“Mum’s pregnant?” Pod’s words caused both Brienne and Jaime to slowly turn their heads towards the young man. His face flushed a deep crimson and he stammered to correct himself. “My lady. I mean, my lady’s pregnant?”

Bronn lost it and even Tyrion could barely suppress the laughter spilling from his lips.

A wide smile stretched across Jaime’s face as he looked between Pod and Brienne. “Did you call her mum?”

Pod stammered and shook his head. “I’m sorry. Just a slip. I meant to say my lady.”

Leaning back and crossing his arms, Jaime continued to smile as his eyes darted to Brienne. “Does that make me your dad now, Pod?”

“No! Of course, not my lord! I mean… Ser Jaime.”

Jaime scoffed and looked affronted. “So, what are you saying? Am I not good enough for your mum? Am I not good enough for you?”

At his side, Brienne muttered at Jaime to shut up. He could see her body tense as she spoke through gritted teeth, but Jaime couldn’t let it go. He stared expectantly at Pod with raised brows.

“No, Ser Jaime. You’re good enough for mum and me. I mean my lady! Sorry!”

Bronn threw back his head, howling in laughter. When he righted himself, he leaned forward on the table and raised a suggestive brow at Brienne.

“Oh I’d like to call ya mum too.”

Rage coursed through Jaime and he glared at Bronn. “You will not! Only Pod can call her that!”

Tyrion chuckled at the scene before him and placed a hand on Pod’s shoulder. “Podrick Payne-Lannister. You’ve abandoned me and started a new family without me? You were my squire first. I suppose this at least makes me your uncle, now.”

Before the teasing could continue, an attendant entered the hall and handed a missive to Jaime. It was Jon’s seal and Jaime cringed inwardly knowing what it was. He had finally sent word back to the king a week prior, and Jaime knew that the missive was likely Jon’s answer.

_Ser Jaime,_

_I appreciate your answering our request, and we are more than happy to house Lady Brienne at the Keep. Of course, please feel free to bring the necessary staff that she requires. The maester here is also at her disposal._

_When she is feeling well, let us know and we’ll prepare a room at the Keep for your arrival. To your request, a couple of moon turns will be perfect._

_Thank you. I know this is a lot to ask given everything going on._

_Jon_

With a long-suffering sigh, Jaime looked to Brienne and handed her the missive. She nodded in understanding and passed it back to Jaime wordlessly. Looking to Tyrion, Jaime raised his cup of tea.

“Little brother, the Rock is yours.”

Tyrion sank at the words. For as much as Tyrion encouraged Jaime to answer the call, he would be lonely. Since Sansa’s departure, it seemed to hit Tyrion just how alone he was. Jaime worried for his brother and hoped this threat beyond the wall remained beyond the wall.

A teasing smile curled at the corners of Jaime’s lips. “I’ll leave behind Bronn to keep you company, but where mum goes, our son must go. Come along Podrick. Have a spar with your old man.”

Pod's face was still a deep crimson as he stood abruptly from the table. "Yes, Ser Jaime."

"That's dad to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breakfast scene dialogue was different initially, but I changed it on an earlier mention from a kind reader (TheSapphireLion). I hope the "mum and dad", did not disappoint. Great idea!


	17. She is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrived in King's Landing and settle into a routine.

Jaime opened his eyes and groaned at the intruding light from the balcony. They had arrived in King’s Landing a week prior and Jaime’s sleep was suffering. His ghosts roamed the halls and his dreams.

Brienne lay on her back with a small swell to her belly. The midwife had indicated that a woman of her height may not show as prominently as others. Brienne was nearly five moons into her pregnancy and it suited her.

The swell of her belly always brought a wide smile to Jaime’s face. He loved knowing their cub was safe inside her womb. Brienne’s breasts were fuller and more sensitive which Jaime enjoyed taking advantage of. Something in her face had changed as well. She was softer almost, and her scowl lines had receded.

Aside from changes that Brienne could not control, one controllable feature that had altered was her hair. Brienne had been so tired in the early stages of pregnancy, that she hardly bothered with her growing locks. It seemed to Jaime that Brienne’s hair had grown with their babe.

Her hair now fell halfway to her shoulder and Jaime enjoyed its natural waviness. The humidity curled it at the edges and framed her face beautifully. It bothered Brienne, but she had yet to tend to it and Jaime prayed that she wouldn’t.

As he stared at her sleeping form, Jaime felt his cock stir. He moved over Brienne’s body and dotted delicate kisses on her neck. When he felt her stir slightly, Jaime reached down to rub her delicate nub with his fingers.

Brienne’s eyes flew open at the sensation. Their eyes met and Jaime smiled wickedly before his head darted below the silks. Dragging his tongue up and down her folds, Jaime’s nose blew puffs of warm air against her sensitive skin.

Parting her legs to him, Jaime teased at her entrance with the tip of his tongue before diving into her warmth. His fingers continued to play with her nub, eliciting small moans of pleasure from Brienne.

The smell of Brienne always drove Jaime wild with lust. As he felt her folds moisten from her arousal, Jaime twisted his tongue deeper as his fingers rubbed into frantic circles at her nub.

Brienne’s body began to tense as her pleasure built. Her fingers ran through his hair and tugged lightly. The act sent jolts of pleasure straight to Jaime’s cock as her walls began to clench and tremble. When he felt her leg go slack, Jaime crawled up the length of Brienne and guided his cock into her warm, wet folds.

When he was fully sheathed in her, Jaime worked into a slow, rhythmic pace. With Brienne’s pregnancy, her body was more sensitive than usual, and he could bring her to climax more than once.

He loved spilling deep in her when her own walls spasmed with pleasure. Jaime waited for her body to recover before working into a more frantic pace.

Brienne’s legs wrapped around Jaime’s hips and her heels pushed against his ass, urging him deeper. At the change in depth and angle, Jaime heard a small gasp push past her lips as he moved faster inside her.

Before he realized what was happening, Brienne flipped them over. Jaime stared up at her with lust in his eyes. He loved when she rode him to completion. With her palms warm and firm on his chest, Brienne tilted her head back as her hips moved more rapidly over him.

Taking him in long, deep strokes, Brienne’s walls clenched tight around his cock with each stroke. Jaime’s breathing began to labor as he neared his peak. His flesh hand pawed at her hip as his body desperately sought release; his own hips trying to thrust up deeper into her.

Brienne moved faster and her body squeezed tighter around him. With a grunt, Jaime spilled into her as Brienne came undone a second time. Her body collapsed on top of Jaime as they lay joined and panting.

“Good morning.” Jaime spoke breathlessly into her hair as he rubbed every inch of her skin with his hand and stump.

Brienne snorted from atop him and mumbled back. “Good morning.”

“Oh. I was talking to the babe. Not you.” Jaime couldn’t contain the laughter in his voice as he continued running his fingers through Brienne’s hair.

With a swat to his arm, Brienne crawled off Jaime. He groaned at the loss of contact and watched as she moved to the water basin in the corner of the room. The early morning rays reached for her arms and legs as she stood naked and washing her body of their mingling fluids.

Her breasts bounced slightly as she walked to the trunk to get out fresh clothing for the day. As his eyes trailed down from her perky breasts to the swell of her belly, a smile stretched across Jaime’s face. Moving from the bed, Jaime wrapped his arms around Brienne’s middle and caressed the swell of her belly with his thumb.

“Lets just stay in here today. They won’t miss us.”

Brienne snorted and spun in his arms. She shoved a tunic into his arms and raised a brow. “They put you in charge of the special council. I think they would notice if you were missing.”

“I don’t see why the Blackfish can’t manage it. He’s significantly older than me. Far more experience to offer.”

“He is already doing two roles. Jon’s Hand and representative for the Riverlands in the special council. You can manage.” Brienne turned around and reached into the trunk for a pair of breeches.

Seizing the opportunity while Brienne was bent at the waist, Jaime rubbed his cock against her folds and grabbed her hips. With a groan of irritation, Brienne swatted him away.

“Get dressed. I’m meeting Pod for sparring.”

“My son! What a man he is becoming.” Jaime chuckled as Brienne’s features set into a scowl.

“You embarrass him when you do that. Stop it.”

“As a father should.”

With a final look of warning, Brienne put on her tunic, smallclothes, and breeches. She moved to the corner table where Oathkeeper was set out and began to strap the sword belt around her waist. Jaime bit back a laugh as he watched her.

Every day she seemed to struggle with how best to put on the belt. It gave Jaime endless amusement.

_Under the bump? Over the bump? What’s a lady knight to do?_

Jaime put on his smallclothes and breeches, but he refused to take his eyes off Brienne. Coming to her aid, Jaime smiled as he wrapped one of the straps of the sword belt over her swell, and the second strap under it.

Unlike his sword belt which only had one leather strap to wrap across his waist, Jaime had Brienne’s made with two. He assumed it more practical for a woman.

The memory of her womanly curves from the bath at Harrenhal had reminded Jaime that her armor would need a dip at the waist. The sword belt would need to accommodate that; a loop around her waist and her subtly curved hips. Now it could be used for a different purpose.

“There. Now our little knight is helping her mother.”

Brienne bit her lip and chuckled as she looked down. A slight glow touched her cheeks as she shook her head; her curls spilling into her face.

“How ridiculous.”

Jaime scoffed and dropped to his knees. He placed a soft kiss to Brienne’s belly and nuzzled close.

“Do not listen to your mother. You look perfect. Very practical. Now go take it easy on your brother.”

Standing upright, Jaime’s lips came to Brienne’s. It was the worst part of his day; leaving her for hours to tend to such dull matters. The special council began when the sun came up and concluded before lunch. As many in the council were knights themselves, they wanted the afternoons for training.

After Jaime put on his tunic and jerkin, he walked hand in hand with Brienne to the lower level of the Keep. It wasn’t long before Pod came hurrying towards them. He was a well-trained squire, and he knew the time that his lady awoke to break her fast.

“Podrick. Take care of Lady Lannister… Brienne too.”

The young squire rolled his eyes; a learned habit from Brienne.

_Well-trained indeed._

As the pair walked off, Jaime sighed walked into the study afforded to the special council. Everyone had arrived except the Blackfish. He was often up before the sun and in Jon’s ear about some matter or another. It was likely he was held up in another meeting with Jon.

Taking a seat, an attendant brough Jaime some tea and food. Down the table, Lord Royce and Lord Tarly were discussing matters of cavalry formation, while Ser Gerold was grumbling as Ser Balon droned on about the position of archers at the battle site.

Of course, the Stormlands were known for their archers; none as prestigious as Tarth. Jaime had challenged Brienne to showcase her skill with the bow after they arrived. He had heard Ser Balon droning on about how amazing Tarth’s archers were.

Jaime had chuckled to himself at the thought of Brienne with a bow and arrow. It didn’t seem her style, particularly given how deadly she was at close range.

Then she began hitting targets that Jaime previously thought unreachable. His jaw went slack, and he gaped at the accuracy from such an absurd difference. It felt as though he was back in the Riverlands watching her kill those Stark men.

_I love her even more._

Jaime had chuckled to himself. He wondered at how he had been able to so vehemently deny his attraction for her back then. Although, his cock had stood defiantly in the bath while his mind screamed of Cersei.

_Gods. I was the picture of denial._

The members of the special council spoke amicably as they broke their fast. They debated the merits of certain weaponry as the armory needed instruction for how best to convert the dragonglass to weapons.

Not long into the conversation, the doors opened to reveal Brynden and Bran. It was not unusual for Bran to arrive and detail the position of the dead. A roaring laugh at Brynden’s back caught Jaime’s attention.

Craning his neck, Jaime saw a large redheaded man in furs step into the room behind Brynden. The Blackfish took his seat and motioned the redhead over to the table.

“This is Tormund Giantsbane. He is the leader of the Wildlings and a friend of King Jon. His people have been fighting the dead for some time and can provide information on the fighting style. He will serve on this special council as representative from north of the Wall.”

_Well isn’t that useful. Could have done with him some weeks ago. Mayhap he should be in charge of this group. I’m quite tired of it already._

The men offered greeting to Tormund as the large man took his seat. Tormund’s voice was gruff as he spoke. “I hope you southerners fight better than the little crow. Ha! Can’t believe that fucker is a king now.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed as he glanced to the other leaders amassed around the table.

_Gods. He’s Bronn, but burlier._

Bran gave his latest report of the dead. The Night King’s army outnumbered the living two to one, but Jaime had a plan for all that. He knew from Jon that the creatures would fall to valyrian steel, dragonglass, or fire. To Jaime, it seemed an opportune time to remove the wildfire caches from King’s Landing and transport it to the agreed upon battle site.

They would meet the dead at the Neck. It would keep the dead contained and afford them the advantage of natural elements. With sea points abutting the land at the Neck, they could position their fleet to aid their attack and provide opportunity for retreat.

The North would evacuate when the Wall was breached by the dead. Sansa had already begun preparations to see her people to the south. They shipped grain stores and any necessary equipment for battle.

Of course, the Lady of Winterfell decided to ride out the war at the Rock with Tyrion. Jaime had chuckled at the turn of events. From his correspondence with Tyrion, Jaime knew that the pair had been communicating regularly and not only of diplomatic affairs.

It was obvious that there was an attraction between the two. Jaime hoped they found their way to one another as he and Brienne had.

The special council lasted hours. Jaime was feeling good about their plans and the group seemed happy with his proposed changes based on Tormund’s input. As they concluded, Jaime was eager to track down Brienne.

Being long without her in King’s Landing was unnerving. If he sat in a corridor alone for long enough, Jaime swore he could hear Aerys voice calling to the pyromancer. _‘Burn them all. Burn them all.’_

Around every turn, he feared Cersei’s hands tugging him towards a dark corner. Once away from Cersei, it was surprising to realize how, from objective eyes, she showed all the signs of madness long before Jaime broke from her. He wondered if he could have done anything differently to stop her descent into madness.

Stepping into the hallway, Jaime felt a presence at his side. “The Bluefish calls you Kingkiller.”

Jaime snorted and looked at the redhead who stood beside him. “Huh. I thought he went by Redfish. Either way, I do believe he calls me ‘Kingslayer’.”

The redhead’s brows raised in amusement. “He says you saved the city when you killed a king. They call me Gianstbane. Wanna know why?”

“I feel like you’re going to tell me either way.”

“Ha! I like you! You’re smart. I’ll tell you about it. Where are ya going?”

Jaime sighed and inclined his head towards the castle door. “Towards the training yards to see my wife.”

The redhead smiled widely at him. “She’s a warrior woman then?”

“That would be an understatement.” Jaime could barely suppress his smile at the thought of Brienne.

Tormund’s brows rose knowingly. “I’d like to meet her. Our women fight too, but it seems most of these fancy southern women don’t fight. They like their dresses, knitting, and tea. Well… that’s what the one up at Winterfell likes.”

Jaime guffawed loudly as they began to walk towards the yards. “Lady Sansa? You stayed with her?”

Tormund groaned. “Yes. The little crow’s sister. Well… cousin. I like the younger cousin. Arya. Fierce! Too small though. She needs a little southern man. None of my men would be good for her, but when I suggested a wildling, she threatened to cut me with something called needle.”

Jaime guffawed. “Yes, well don’t ask her to show you her collection of faces. I had to toss those breeches entirely.”

As they stepped into the yards, Jaime looked up at the bright skies above. He felt the warmth kiss his face. The sun kept his hair golden and his mood pleasant. The dark skies and cold weather of the north was not to his taste. He glanced to the man at his side.

_Gods. Those furs must be stifling._

In the distance, the sun bounced off Brienne’s blonde head of hair and caught Jaime’s eye. A wide smile stretched across his face.

He knew they would be out training again. After their morning spar, the pair typically went for a ride before getting in a final spar prior to lunch.

As they approached, Jaime called out. “Easy on him now. He has a big night out at the brothels.”

Pod grimaced at Jaime’s words and braced for impact. Whenever word of his nightly activities came up, Brienne gave him a proper beating. In truth, Jaime hardly knew if the young man had spent much time in the city, but he so enjoyed watching Pod get walloped.

Brienne landed a series of rapid, strong blows. Falling to the ground with a thud, Pod groaned in discomfort.

Chuckling at the sight, Jaime glanced to Tormund and saw a strange look in the man’s eyes. On closer inspection, Jaime recognized the look. Lust.

_Oh no. Nope. She is entirely mine, thank you._

As Brienne approached, Jaime stepped to her and gave his usual kiss in greeting before reaching for their babe. “Your big brother is in trouble. Did you see that little one? Don’t mess with mum.”

Brienne swatted him and glanced to the redheaded man with Jaime. “Who is this?”

Remembering the man at his back, Jaime cleared his throat. “Brienne, this is Tormund. He’s representing north of the Wall on our special council. His people have fought the dead.”

Turning to Tormund, Jaime could see the man’s jaw had gone slack as his eyes moved up and down Brienne’s body. “You are a lucky man, Kingkiller.”

Brienne gave Jaime a questioning look, but he could do little more than bite his lip and shake his head.

“Is she… pregnant? And she’s fighting?”

Jaime chuckled at Brienne’s righteous indignation. “And!? What of it!?”

Jaime looked to Tormund as the wildling smiled and nodded. “I like it. What a woman. I would like a spar sometime. Well… if your husband doesn’t mind.”

Shuffling slightly closer to Brienne, Jaime shrugged at the man. “I have as much control over what she does as you’ll have control of your blade when you face her. Good luck with that.”

Tormund roared with laughter and punched Jaime playfully in the shoulder. The hit sent a jolt of pain down his maimed arm, but Jaime tried to mask it with a small laugh. At Brienne’s other side, Pod came to stand by her shoulder.

It only took one look at the young man’s face for Jaime to know that Pod was not keen on Tormund Giantsbane. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his shoulder moved just before Brienne.

“My lady. Shall we take lunch with your lord _husband_?”

Brienne rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the castle. “Come along, Pod. I’m hungry.” Jaime slung an arm of Pod’s shoulder and called back to Tormund who stood gawking as his eyes followed Brienne’s retreat.

“Lets go Giantsbane. Mayhap we can find the Purplefish to dine with.”


	18. A Babe to Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne goes into labor and meets her cub.

Brienne bolted upright in pain and looked out towards the balcony. It was still the middle of the night, but there was no longer any denying what was going on. Having gone to bed early the night prior, Brienne had tossed and turned as cramps plagued her.

She was nine moons pregnant and, as the midwife kept saying, ready to deliver at any time. Now as the pain became unbearable, Brienne nudged Jaime awake at her side.

He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. With a huff of irritation, Brienne punched him in the shoulder. “Jaime!”

“Huh? What?” Jaime grumbled and rolled back to her. His arms circled around her hips as Brienne sat upright, glaring down at him.

“Jaime! The babe is coming.”

At her words, Jaime moved as fast as Brienne had ever seen. “What!? Now!? Oh fuck.”

Rolling from bed, Jaime looked around as though uncertain what to do first.

“I’ll get the maester!”

Brienne huffed in exasperation as Jaime moved towards the door. “Mayhap you should put on some clothing. I don’t think anyone in the castle needs to see the cock used to make this babe.”

As Jaime’s hand took pause on the door handle, Brienne watched as he looked down to appraise himself. Realization hit and he scrambled back towards the chest of clothing at the foot of the bed. Before she could laugh at him, another contraction took hold of her body.

The pain had Brienne folding in on herself as she groaned and struggled to breathe through it.

She didn’t need to look up to know that Jaime was throwing clothing on faster than a two-handed man could. Within a matter of moments, Jaime was dressed more appropriately and running into the hallway.

It did not take long for the maester to arrive with Gilly, a young woman who knew the king via marriage with Jon’s friend.

Her husband, Sam, had been in King’s Landing for a moon turn. The young man had been studying at the Citadel, but he took a brief sabbatical to bring Jon some requested documents that were too wordy to transcribe.

Gilly carried in cloths, fresh linens, and a water basin as the maester began telling her where to set everything. Sitting in naught but a tunic, Brienne followed the maester’s instructions and reclined so he could check her progress.

Jaime moved quickly to Brienne’s side; his eyes wide and lacking signs of drowsiness. He looked expectantly to the maester who hummed in consideration.

“My lady, you are close, but have some time yet. I do believe this babe will be here around sunrise though.”

_Sunrise!? I’m to endure this for hours longer? This babe is tearing me apart piece by piece._

Brienne braced herself as she felt another intense wave of pain passing through. The sensation was that of an unbelievably strong cramp that started in her front and worked all the way around to her back.

It was unlike anything that Brienne had experienced before. No matter what position she moved to, Brienne could not get comfortable. Gilly brought a cool, damp cloth to the bedside and draped it over Brienne’s forehead.

_This is how I die. A lifetime with a sword in hand, and these godsawful cramps will be the end of me. No, this isn’t a cramp. This is the Mountain squeezing my innards as I’m told he did to Oberyn Martell’s skull._

Writhing in pain, Brienne felt Jaime moved behind her on the bed. He held her close and tried to soothe her, but in truth she only had visions of running him through with a sword.

_This is his fault. Him and his stupid cock. I hate him._

Hours passed with the agony only intensifying. Brienne felt as though she might pass out from a combination of exhaustion and intense pain.

The sun began to rise in the distance and still, the babe had not made its way into the world. A horrid burning sensation had taken root in her most sensitive of areas. The maester was trying to encourage her to remain focused, but Brienne couldn’t take another moment of it.

Her body was drenched in sweat and shaking from the pain. An overwhelming pressure consumed Brienne and she felt the need to push.

“My lady, I can see the head. I need you to push as you feel the cramping start anew.”

_Cramping. What a stupid word. This isn’t a cramp. Someone is stabbing me repeatedly in the cunt while pummeling my womb._

Brienne screamed in pain as she pushed with the next wave of pain. Jaime held her tight and offered reassuring words. The maester had tried removing him from the room earlier, but Jaime refused to leave Brienne’s side.

Gripping his flesh hand, Brienne squeezed as hard as she could as though transferring the pain to him was an option.

_There. See how you like it. Several children my ass. One. One little knight and I’m done._

After two rounds of pushing and little progress, the maester instructed Gilly to hold back one of Brienne’s legs for a better angle.

_Yes, a better angle. How about just reach in there and pull the babe out? Why is that not an option?_

“My lady, I need you to push again. The babe is quite close.”

Shaking her head and sobbing in pain, Brienne begged the maester to consider another approach.

“I fear this is the only option, my lady. Push again.”

With a scream loud enough to wake the Keep, Brienne pushed with everything she had. At that moment, the door flew open and Pod rushed in my. “My lady! Are you alright…”

Pod’s expression shifted from worry to horror. “Oh gods!”

Jaime chuckled loudly at Brienne’s back as Gilly ordered Pod from the room. Too tired and in too much pain to care, Brienne continued to push until she felt the sweetest relief of her life. The babe was out and placed on her chest by the maester.

Gilly took a clean cloth and began rubbing the babe at Brienne’s chest. A hearty cry pushed past the babe’s lips as Brienne gripped the squalling newborn and sobbed.

“A healthy daughter, my lord and lady.”

At Brienne’s back, Jaime hugged them both and screamed. “I knew it! A perfect, lady knight!”

Brienne looked down at her newborn and smiled softly. An overwhelming urge to protect the little bundle in her arms consumed Brienne. More than any oath she had ever sworn, Brienne gave a wordless vow to her daughter.

_I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new._

Brienne had never felt such happiness in all her life. She placed a gentle kiss to the top of the babe’s head and craned her head back at Jaime. A smile was stretched wide across his face as he furiously wiped the tears form his eyes.

_She’s perfect. I want more of her. An army of them._

Reaching down for her, Jaime kissed Brienne’s forehead and spoke quietly. “You’re amazing. I love you so much. I think you broke my only remaining hand, but still…”

Brienne snorted and looked back to their babe. The maester continued to tend to Brienne as he delivered the afterbirth. Gilly moved to prepare clean sheets for the bedding before producing a small blanket to wrap the babe in.

The maester and Jaime helped Brienne sit upright. At the motion, the room spun slightly, and Brienne began to feel fatigue set in as the adrenaline wore off.

As the maester moved to hand her the babe, Brienne shook her head and looked to Jaime. “You hold her. She’s as much yours.”

Jaime’s eyes went wide as he looked to the babe. His words were a whisper on his lips. “Mine.”

The maester placed the babe in the crook of Jaime’s arm and he began to cry anew. “She’s gorgeous. Look at her eyes, Brienne. They’re perfect like yours. Little sapphires.”

Brienne’s head rolled against Jaime’s shoulder. She had never felt so fatigued in her life. Fighting the Hound felt like taking a warm bath in comparison.

A smile tugged at Brienne’s lips as she looked at the babe. They had considered a few names for a girl, but decided to wait until the babe was born.

Seeing Jaime with his daughter, Brienne knew the appropriate name. The name of the only other woman to care for him with genuine love; not the toxic love that Cersei had bestowed upon him. His mother.

“Joanna. That’s the right name.”

Jaime looked to Brienne with nothing but pure joy in his eyes. His answer of agreement was a kiss to her lips. Then he looked down at little Joanna nestled in his arms. “Shall we get your brother now? I think he fainted in the hallway.”

_Oh gods. Pod._

Brienne immediately knew what brought him to their door at such an hour. She was late for their morning spar. While Brienne had not been able to spar for the past two moon turns, she kept to their schedule and offered Pod critique from the rock wall at the side of the yards.

_He heard me scream and likely though I needed aid. I did, but certainly not from him._

Scooting off the bed with Joanna in his arms, Jaime moved to the door as though he held the most delicate thing to ever exist.

“Podrick. Are you alive?”

“I’m sorry, Ser Jaime. I… thought she was hurt. I saw… too much.”

Brienne cringed and tried to sink further into the bed. She was fully covered now by clean linens as Gilly began to remove the soiled set from the room. As Jaime came back inside with Pod at his heels, Brienne felt her face flush.

_Well, let that be a lesson to him on why it is not best to freely bed brothel workers._

Jaime glanced back at Pod and chuckled. “Come on then, Pod. You’ve seen it all now. No sense maintaining a distance from the bed.”

“I’m so sorry, my lady. I did not realize… I thought something happened.”

Brienne put up a hand and forced a smile. “Yes, that’s quite alright, Pod. Best we just forget all that now. Easier for me to do than you, I suppose.”

The young man nodded mutely as his eyes darted to the bundle in Jaime’s arms. He leaned over slightly as a wide smile stretched across his face. Sensing Pod’s eagerness, Jaime nodded to a chair near the bedside.

“Have a seat and you can hold her.”

At Jaime’s words, Pod’s eyes went wide. He moved quickly to the bedside and pulled the chair close to Brienne. Brienne watched as Jaime slowly walked little Joanna over to Pod and set the babe down in his arms.

“There you are. Pod, meet Joanna. She can squire for you in a few years.”

A warmth spread through Brienne as she watched Pod’s loving gaze at Joanna. The young man’s eyes misted as he looked to Brienne.

“She’s perfect, my lady. Well done.” 

“Thank you, Pod. She put up quite a fight about it.”

“Yes, I could see that.” Pod’s face flushed as he realized what he said. Shaking his head as if trying to clear the thought, Pod chuckled nervously. “Sorry… my lady.”

They sat for some time like that; just the three of them. Soon Joanna was fussing, and Brienne imagined it was time to try to feed the babe. Fortunately, Gilly had come in to check on her and was able to offer guidance.

It took some time, but they got Joanna latched on and the little one was nursing contentedly. Brienne winced several times throughout the effort. She was taken aback by how much feeding the babe hurt. Having seen nursing mothers as a child on Tarth, she assumed it an easy and comfortable act, but it was anything but.

Gilly chuckled warmly. “Ya’ll get used to it. The teats harden up a bit.”

_Seven hells. If Jaime makes any cow japes…_

Fortunately, Jaime was too distracted by Joanna suckling away to get any ideas in his head. His thumb was rubbing softly across Joanna’s silky tuft of hair. Looking down, Brienne smiled at the accomplishment of feeding her babe.

When Gilly left the room, Jaime and Brienne settled back against the pillows. It was a peaceful moment after a loud, painful, chaotic start to the day. The maester had informed Jon and Brynden of the babe’s birth. They had previously offered Jaime a fortnight’s reprieve from the special council whenever the babe arrived.

Sinking back against Jaime as Joanna suckled away, Brienne felt his arm come around her shoulder to pull her closer.

“Rest. I’ll stay awake and take Joanna when she’s done.”

The first few days were pure bless. Joanna had taken well to nursing and they fell into a routine. Then the sleepless nights came. Joanna no longer seemed interested in sleeping when any sane human would prefer to take rest.

Jaime would pace the halls, lightly bouncing the little girl in his arms to keep her content. A few times, Jaime slipped back into bed without Joanna and Brienne felt her heart skip a beat. Pulling her close, Jaime would yawn and kiss her cheek.

“Go to sleep. She’s with her brother.”

Pod adored Joanna and had taken to her instantly. He happily toted her around the castle, showing her off to anyone whose attention he could grab. At first, Brienne had lamented not being at the Rock for Joanna’s birth.

She feared there would be a lack of peace afforded in King’s Landing as opposed to the Rock where there were far fewer matters to deal with. As it turned out, being in King’s Landing could not have worked out better.

There seemed to be never-ending, eager sets of arms to hold Joanna. Aside from Pod, most of the small council members were enamored with Joanna. Daenerys and Ser Davos had taken a particularly strong liking to the babe.

Brienne was pleased to see Daenerys’ interactions with Joanna setting Jaime at ease around the young Targaryen. Jaime came to concur with Tyrion’s idea that Daenerys was more Rhaella than Aerys. Davos had been thrilled to have a little one at the Keep.

He shared his despair at the loss of Shireen Baratheon some years ago. His own children, all sons, were either dead or men grown. Shireen had felt like the daughter he never had, and the girl was cruelly thrown to the Stranger by her own father and the red priestess. 

It was by the end of the first week that Selwyn arrived at the Keep. Attendants hardly needed to announce his arrival as his booming voice called out, shaking the walls of the Keep.

“Where is that grandbabe of mine!?”

As Brienne and Jaime sat down across from Selwyn, Brienne marveled at how small Joanna looked in his arms. Chuckling to herself, she mused that it must have been the only time in her own life that she looked of normal size.

“For a babe born early, she certainly has the Tarth size! Well done Joanna! Show up those Lannisters. You’re a Tarth.”

At her father’s words, Jaime burst into a fit of nervous laughter.

_I may kill him after all._


	19. Winter Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna is eight moons old and a momentary peace settles over King's Landing. Then Bran delivers information that sets things in motion.

Jaime bounced Joanna on his knee as the babe smiled up at him. The setting rays of the sun kissed her skin and reflected off her short, golden curls as she giggled. Raising his head at the sound of Brienne’s battle cries, Jaime snickered as she felled the wildling for the third time that hour.

Squirming wildly, Joanna made her desire to get down clear. The babe was nearing eight moons old and crawling all over the Keep. She was an active babe and already trying to stand. Much to her parent’s dismay, the young babe would grab at furniture and pull herself onto wobbly legs.

_‘Aren’t they supposed to walk closer to their first nameday?’_

Pod’s question the night prior had earned a laugh from Jaime. Of course, their little knight would seek to take off earlier than most. Jaime imagined that if Joanna was anything like him, she would be itching to fight in her first melee before most children were given their first steel weapon.

The pair in the yards had taken a break to hydrate and the approaching babe caught Brienne’s attention. Brienne’s lips pressed into an amused smile as Joanna approached the edge of the training yards.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re not old enough for all this quite yet.”

Tormund beamed at the girl and moved to pick her up. “There she is! Ha! Ya’ve got the wildling spirit in ya. Ready for a fight already! We should put ya on the front lines when those dead fuckers come south.”

Jaime cringed at the man’s vulgarity, but he was good with Joanna and, like most at the Keep, adored her. The babe giggled and grabbed at Tormund’s bushy, red beard.

The wildling proved invaluable to the special council. His experience facing wights came in useful when adjusting battle plans. It was evident that he was a fierce warrior and while Jaime could certainly do without Tormund’s overt lust for Brienne, Jaime conceded that the man’s skill in matters of war was impressive.

Jaime stood up from where he had been watching on the rock wall. Moving towards his daughter and wife, Jaime watched as Brienne took Joanna from Tormund and spun the girl above her head.

Wrapping his arms around Brienne, Jaime leaned forward and pressed rapid kisses to Joanna’s chubby cheeks. The babe squealed and giggled at Jaime’s antics; her little fingers grabbing at his nose and hair.

“We should go eat supper before this one gets too cranky.”

Gathering Brienne’s things for her, Jaime walked beside his favorite ladies towards the castle. They spoke of Selwyn’s upcoming visit and Pod’s training. The young man insisted on fighting beside them in the battle to come, but Brienne desperately wanted to keep Pod safe and away from the war.

“He could stay with Joanna and my father on Tarth. Those things can’t swim, so if anything happens…”

“Nothing will happen.” Jaime cut off Brienne before she could finish verbalizing her fears. He hated speaking of what was to come, and Jaime desperately wanted Brienne to stay on Tarth.

With a sigh, Brienne glanced to Jaime. “We have to discuss this at some point. You can’t ignore the possibility.”

“I can and I will! I want you on Tarth and away from this.”

Jaime felt his ire rising, though he didn’t mean to direct it at Brienne. He was mad at the situation. Mad at Bran and his cryptic words.

_‘No. Lady Brienne must fight in battle. We need Valyrian steel and she is the only one who can swing Oathkeeper. You’re stronger together.’_

Moving into the Keep, Jaime could hear the competing echoes of Joanna’s babbling and their footsteps. The castle was quiet as most had made their way towards the great hall for supper. The hour grew late and Joanna would need to nurse soon.

Before they could reach their room, Jon’s voice called out to them. “Ser Jaime. You’re needed in the council’s chambers.”

_Gods. Truly? Right now?_

Jaime moved to protest, but Brienne placed a gentle hand to his chest and shook her head. “I’ll feed Joanna and then meet you in the hall for supper.”

Nothing displeased Jaime more than missing Joanna’s bedtime routine. He enjoyed playing with his little girl, blowing raspberries onto her soft belly, and giving her a bath. Running a hand over the babe’s soft curls, he gave Joanna and Brienne each a kiss before turning to follow Jon.

When they reached the council chambers, Jaime was surprised to see the entire special council and small council there. At their entry, everyone took a seat and Bran spoke in his usual ominous tone.

“The dead have moved south of the wall. We’ve sent word to Edmure to begin his march towards the Twins where he will assume his role in readying the castle and the Neck for war. He has Ser Jaime’s instructions for where to place the wildfire among the trenches the men have dug. We have about two moons until the dead arrive. The armies should arrive within a moon turn.”

Jaime felt his heart falter at the words. All he could think of was keeping his family safe. Distantly he heard other updates from around the table.

The North was evacuated, and Sansa was already at the Rock. The northernmost holdings had left near a moon turn ago. Citizens from all holdings north of the Neck were safely dispersed across the southern kingdoms.

Daenerys’ dragons were well-rested and fitted for harnesses. Jon and Dany would ride two of the dragons into battle while the third would follow his brothers.

All the dragonglass weaponry had arrived at the Twins per Jaime’s direction. The armies had begun to amass there a fortnight ago to ensure the trenches were properly prepared. 

Jon indicated they would move out in a week. That gave Jaime one week to hold his family close and see his babe off to Tarth with Selwyn. The older lord wanted to fight, but Selwyn was not physical fit to do so. While he maintained a healthy frame, his knees ailed him and his skill with the sword had declined.

Brienne implored Selwyn to stay and watch Joanna. Were it not for the babe, Jaime knew that her father would have refused to stay put on his island.

Instead, Selwyn sent his soldiers. Tarth’s archers would play a crucial role in the war to come and Jaime had placed them strategically in his battle plans. When the meeting concluded, Jaime rushed back to their room.

He opened the door slowly and his eyes strained to see in the dim lighting. When his eyes landed on Brienne, she put a finger to her lips. She sat in a chain with Joanna tucked snuggly into her arms.

Her tunic was open, and the top of her breast exposed. Joanna had fallen asleep nursing; her favorite way to find sleep at night. Moving quietly towards them, Jaime smiled warmly at the sight.

Leaning down, he placed a deep kiss to Brienne’s lips and sighed when their mouths parted. Brienne’s brows furrowed in response. She could always tell when something was off. Her lips moved gently against his as she mouthed her questions.

“What’s happened?”

Jaime’s eyes glanced up to meet hers. “The dead are south of the wall. We leave in a week.”

Brienne sucked a deep breath and snuggled Joanna closer. It would destroy her as much as it would Jaime to leave behind their babe. They had spent a fortnight speaking with various wet nurses in attempt to find care for Joanna on Tarth.

Jaime thought them all fine, but Brienne was struggling. The thought of not being the one to nurse her babe was tearing at her heart.

Knowing Brienne as he did, Jaime knew she would have little desire to put Joanna in her crib to join him for supper. Separation was not going to be an option for them.

“I’ll get us food. We can eat here and stay with Joanna.”

An appreciative smile spread across Brienne’s face as she nodded and looked down at their babe. He could see Brienne grimace slightly when her eyes landed on their beautiful little girl. Jaime understood her pain as he was feeling the same.

With a heavy sadness in her voice, Brienne looked up at Jaime. “What if she takes her first steps and we miss it?”

Jaime had no reassuring answer for her. He rested his forehead against Brienne’s and spoke softly. “Then we watch her climb her first tree and swing her first sword and knock the first dolt boy into the dirt who dares to challenge her.”

In the morning, Jaime would write to Selwyn. The older lord would bring Joanna to Tarth along with the wet nurse they now needed to select. If Brienne had things her way, Pod would be on the ship to Tarth as well, but Jaime knew that would never happen.

_Pod. I should let him know before he hears from others._

After Jaime and Brienne, Pod would miss Joanna the most. The young man had become quite attached to Joanna. He had observed Gilly wearing her son in a wrap as she moved about the Keep. A long fabric kept the boy securely in place at Gilly’s back or chest.

Of course, Pod had inquired about the garment. Gilly procured one for Pod and showed him how to use it. Jaime chuckled the first time he saw it. His little girl and chosen son had come bouncing into the great hall. Joanna giggled wildly as Pod pretended to be a horse with Joanna at his back.

Initially, Jaime went into a panic when he saw Pod’s arm come up to his chest as though hooves. He feared his babe would fall, but then Jaime realized what the young man was wearing. With a loud guffaw, Jaime teased Pod.

“What’s next, Pod? Do you intend to interview for the role of wet nurse? I’ve never seen a squire tote a babe around like a Septa or wet nurse.”

Pod scowled in a manner that would make Brienne proud. “It’s convenient. I can carry little Jo and still lend a _hand_ when necessary.”

The words produced a roaring laugh from Jaime as he clapped Pod on the shoulder and gave Joanna a quick kiss to the head. Pod had become more daring in his replies to Jaime over the past mon turns. It amused Jaime to no end, and he saw so much of Brienne’s influence in Pod’s personality. Loyal. Kind. Brave. Loving. Selfless. _Unimpressed_.

Now as Jaime made his way towards the great hall to bring supper to Brienne, he ran into the young squire. Pod was juggling three plates in his arms and walking towards Jaime’s and Brienne’s room. A look of uncertainty crossed Jaime’s features as he appraised Pod.

“Podrick. What are you doing? How about that helping _hand_?”

A slight blush formed at Pod’s cheeks. “I heard about… the dead. I thought you might prefer to take supper in the room with little Jo.”

_Good lad. Best squire a lady knight could have._

Grabbing one of the plates, Jaime sighed and smiled at the young man. “Come on. Lets go eat. Joanna just fell asleep, and Brienne doesn’t want to leave her.”

The pair made their way back to the room. Brienne had moved onto the bed with Joanna still in her arms. In the dim lighting, Jaime could see the smile on her face when she saw the pair approaching with food.

Setting Joanna down gently in the middle of the bed, Jaime moved against the headboard, keeping Joanna securely between them. Pod sat on the edge of the bed and handed Brienne a plate.

They spoke quietly so as not to disturb the babe.

“Thank you, Pod. You’re the best.”

Pod smiled as though he had been knighted by Arthur Dayne himself. Jaime scoffed and looked to Brienne. “I was doing the same thing when I found him.”

With a teasing lilt to her voice, Brienne shook her head. “Pod thought of it first apparently.”

Jaime raised a challenging brow and leaned close. “I was going to get you some of that tea you like, but since Pod is your favorite…”

At the offer, Brienne’s brows rose in excitement. “Yes… oh gods, the one with the hint of cinnamon. Pleaseeeee.”

Jaime leaned the distance over a sleeping Joanna to place a kiss to Brienne’s lips. “I’ll take your plate if you’re done.”

Collecting the empty plates, Jaime made his way towards the great hall. An attendant took the plates and Jaime made a request for a pot of tea. The young attendant blushed furiously and scurried off, leaving Jaime standing near the doorway as the other castle occupants finished their meals.

Jaime spoke briefly with Brynden as he waited. The Blackfish complained about the march north which was said to be riddled with snowstorms. “Fucking snow. Only my niece’s children can enjoy such misery.”

As they spoke, the attendant returned with the requested tea. Jaime was handed a tray with the tea pot and teacups. He groaned in irritation at his useless golden hand. It seemed good for little more than something to balance the tray on as his flesh hand clutched tightly to the tray’s edge.

_Mayhap I should have a dragonglass blade or hook instead of this useless hunk of gold._

Making his way through the Keep, Jaime balanced the tray on his maimed arm and pushed the door open with this left hand.

In the soft moonlight, Jaime could see that Pod had moved to his place on the bed. Soft snores escaped the young man’s mouth as Joanna and Brienne lay asleep beside him.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

Placing the tray on the table near Brienne’s side of the bed, Jaime turned in time to see her eyes flutter open. She smiled slightly and sat upright. “Thank you. I think I fell asleep for a bit.”

“Yes, well you _and_ Pod, who appears far too comfortable in my spot.”

Jaime brought Brienne a cup of tea and sat on the edge of the bed. With a glance to Pod, Brienne huffed a small laugh. “I’ll wake him soon to move him.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll put Joanna in her crib. She’s likely to crawl off the edge when she wakes before us.”

Brienne finished her tea and set down the cup on her side table. Scooping up Joanna, Jaime smiled warmly and moved towards the crib in the back corner of the room. Jon had offered a nursery to the young family, but they preferred keeping Joanna close.

Joanna also made for a very loud reminder as to why they did _not_ need to be making her a sibling until after this war was done. Placing the babe down gently in her cot, Jaime leaned on the wooden railing of the crib and smiled down at her.

_I’ll keep you safe. Even if it means my life to see it done._


	20. Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night is upon the living and Jaime is injured.

A desperate need to feel Jaime warm and alive under her fingers gripped Brienne. Reaching out in the dark, Brienne’s palm came to rest on Jaime’s chest. The steady rise and fall of his breathing reassured her that he was still among their ranks.

His calloused palm came to rest on her hand and gripped at her wrist. The dim lighting afforded by the night sky that crept in from the cave entrance outlined Jaime’s body. Brienne’s sleep heavy eyes adjusted once more to appraise his body.

The bandages around his middle were covered in dirt and dry blood. It had been a White Walker that just hours earlier nearly took Jaime from her. The creature had moved against Pod and nearly landed a killing blow, but Jaime stepped in and took the blade.

It was a slice to the lower, left-hand side of Jaime’s body and just below the area afforded protection by his armor. Brienne got to Jaime just in time to kill the White Walker before the creature could finish him off.

Their group had been attacked by a small contingent of wights just hours earlier. The battle seemed to rage on forever with the living slowly beating back the dead.

It had been a moon turn since the dead arrived at the Neck. Jaime’s battle plans had worked well, and much of the Night King’s army had been defeated. Unfortunately, the living had not anticipated the otherworldly accuracy of the Night King’s ice spear.

A fortnight ago, it had taken Viserion as the dragon followed his brothers’ lead in burning the dead. Losing a dragon shifted the battle.

The Night King was able to mount his newest recruit as he would a horse. In doing so, the creature was able to keep Jon and Daenerys from incinerating the dead bodies on the fields below. To the horror of the living, they soon found themselves facing recently fallen friends.

It was that first time when Brienne faced one of her own that her heart sank. A top commander from Tarth’s army, Ser Daron. Her brother, Galladon, had been friends with the man before his own death as a child; taken by the sea well before his time.

 _Daron_.

Daron was a kind man with incredible accuracy with a bow and arrow. He and Brienne had spoken several times since the forces amassed at the Twins.

The young knight told Brienne of how Tarth fared. He told her of the young wife and babe waiting for him at home. Of the project he had started on the island to restore the old port. Of the island’s growing trade with easternmost cities of Essos.

Then Brienne had to cut down the recently risen Daron. Despite the anguish, it was pure survival instinct to ensure her eyes didn’t take on a different, blue hue. It was the first time in their war with the dead that Brienne cried.

Having to kill an undead Daron reminded Brienne of Joanna who, like Daron’s babe, may spend the rest of her days at the port of Tarth, waiting for a ship to return her parent.

_Is she walking? Did she take to the wet nurse? Does she realize that I’m gone?_

Almost as tormented as Brienne’s mind, was her body. Brienne had not been afforded ample time to wean Joanna to decrease her milk supply.

On the march north, Brienne’s breasts strained with pressure from milk production. It was almost as unbearable as those earliest days when Joanna struggled to latch properly.

One of the maesters that traveled north with their group tried to help treat the painful swelling in Brienne’s breasts to prevent infection from setting in. Brienne wanted to do little more than return to Joanna and feed the babe. It was a constant reminder of who Brienne had left behind.

“What’s wrong?”

Jaime’s weary voice brought Brienne back to the present. He had never looked so pale and Brienne worried for him. At Jaime’s other side, Pod slept curled towards the man who had saved his life.

“Nothing. I just… I needed to know you were alright.”

Patting her hand reassuringly, Jaime offered a small smile. His eyes sparkled for a moment as a distant memory seemed to pass through his mind.

“I’ve had worse. Same caretaker as before, but she’s more agreeable this time.”

Brienne snorted and broke eye contact. Even in dire situations, Jaime found a way to make her laugh. She sat up slightly and appraised their group. In the chaos of the battle, their group of twenty had been cut off from the larger group.

It was Pod who spotted the cave and directed them towards it. Brienne had been too consumed by fear at the thought of losing Jaime. Fortunately, Ser Brynden had been with their group and helped carry Jaime towards the cave. They were able to stop the bleeding and wrap Jaime’s middle with pieces of shredded tunic.

That had been hours ago. The sounds of battle outside the cave were long gone and they knew there was a limited window of time to get back to the larger encampment before they were overrun again.

As if sensing her thoughts, the outline of the Blackfish blocked the light from the cave as he appraised the landscape. Men began to rouse from brief rest, strapping their weapons back to their hips.

Brienne shook Pod from sleep gently, but the young man jolted upright. A moon turn of fighting dead things left him on edge. It was a hash introduction to battle; fighting wights and White Walkers. Pod had done better than most knights let alone a squire.

Frantic eyes met Brienne’s as Pod scrambled for his weapon in the dark. “Easy, Pod. We need to move out. There’s a break in the fighting.”

Understanding washed over Pod as tension left his body. He looked down to Jaime and grimaced as Brienne helped right her husband. The wound would need treatment by a proper maester, but Jaime was strong; that much Brienne could never deny him.

They would need to move quickly without putting too much strain on Jaime’s body. As he stood, a fresh gush of blood pooled on the makeshift tourniquet. Moving to Jaime’s left, Pod tried to shoulder Jaime’s weight while holding his hand firm against the wound. 

The wound wasn’t so deep that Jaime’s organs had been compromised, but it was deep enough to cause excessive bleeding that had Brienne concerned over blood loss. It would also need cleaning out and stitching.

Jaime began to protest, but Pod cut him off; his tone a mixture of agitation, worry, and guilt. “I just need to keep pressure on it, Ser.”

Brienne had spent the first hour after Jaime was injured reassuring Pod that it was not his fault. It was Jaime’s nature to protect those he loved with complete disregard for his own person.

In her heart, Brienne knew that Jaime would never fault Pod for the wound. He would do it again without hesitation.

While the words calmed Pod to an extent, Brienne could tell that the young man was riddled with guilt and worry. Pod refused to leave Jaime’s side after that. Now as their group 20 emerged from the cave, Pod continued to hold the excess cloth firm to Jaime’s side while helping guide him forward.

Brienne could tell that Jaime was a woozy despite his insistence to the contrary. His feet stumbled slightly through the heavy snowfall as they kept a steady pace south towards the Twins.

They had managed to keep most of the fighting well north of the Twins where Edmure was stationed. Edmure’s role was to act as communication between the living army and primary holdings throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He provided updates on the war and sent word for necessary supplies to the closest castles.

The West had just delivered additional food stores and medical supplies to the Twins a few days prior. Brienne thanked the Seven for it now, as Jaime would need treatment when they arrived. 

For the most part, the army of living kept north of the Twins. Only those in need of a maester, rather than a field healer, would journey back to the castle. Jaime looked to Brienne as they shuffled forward through massive snowdrifts.

“Gods. Not Edmure again. I’d rather take my odds with a field healer.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and ignored Jaime’s teasing tone. The two men could never seem to get past Riverrun despite a more than amicable relationship between their kingdoms and family. They were respectful with one another in mixed company, but behind closed doors they enjoyed going at it.

It seemed to Brienne that they enjoyed the pretense of dislike for one another, but she began to wonder how much of it was jest as opposed to truth.

They walked for what seemed a day until they arrived at camp. Jaime was quite pale and weak upon inspection. He had stopped japing hours prior which Brienne knew to be a bad sign.

Brynden approached the three of them after the men among their group took leave for food and shelter. His eyes scanned Jaime before he spoke to Brienne; concern heavy in his tone.

“Take a couple of the horses to the Twins. Keep this one alive. We need him.”

Without wasting more time, Pod, Brienne, and Jaime set out for the Twins. They rode for near an hour with Jaime drifting in and out of consciousness on their shared horse. Brienne knew he was in a daze by the words he muttered into her ear.

He spoke of Joanna and inquired if she was awake from her nap. He asked if Tyrion wrote back about matters at the Rock. He muttered about bear pits, swords, and sapphires.

When they arrived at the Twins, Edmure was in the courtyard with Rickon at his heels. The older of the pair was keeping things moving efficiently as new supplies were being sent to the camps in the direction from which their group came. As Edmure’s eyes landed on them, he groaned.

“Just what I need. If you’ve come to tell me how slowly things are moving, Kingslayer, save it! I’ve just sent out the supplies you bitched about in the last missive from your riders.”

It wasn’t until Brienne moved from the horse and Jaime nearly fell off that Edmure realized why they were there. Running to Brienne’s side, Edmure reached up to steady Jaime.

“Seven hells! Rickon! Get the maester for Ser Jaime!”

Between the pair of them, they managed to get Jaime down. Jaime’s armor had long since been discarded and the wound was trickling blood more than gushing as it had been earlier. 

Shouting orders to one of the men, Edmure guided them into the castle and towards a treatment room. The castle was fairly quite save for recovering soldiers milling about, trying to stretch their legs or regain strength.

“What happened?”

Edmure kept his eyes forward as they dragged Jaime to the bed at the back of a room on the left side of the hallway.

“We were on the way back to camp and a storm blew in. A breakaway group of wights attacked us at our shift’s end. We only saw them when they were upon us. They had two White Walkers leading them; fierce as anything I’ve faced before.”

Looking over her shoulder to ensure that Pod was out of earshot, Brienne whispered to Edmure. “One came at Pod and Jaime pushed him out of the way, taking the blade himself.”

They moved Jaime onto the bed, and Edmure exhaled loudly. With a hint of worry in his tone, Edmure appraised Jaime’s injury.

“Do you have to be so dramatic with every damn battle you enter? You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.”

Jaime groaned and swatted Edmure away. “Brienne. I’m dying and you mean to make me spend my last hours with this man. I thought you loved me.”

Brienne snorted and shook her head. “You are not dying, you dolt. You’ve been through far worse and this time with a more accommodating caretaker, remember?”

A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as a maester scrambled into the room with Rickon at his heels. Edmure helped the maester treat Jaime as Brienne and Pod were offered water by Rickon. The young man had grown much over the past year and Brienne was glad to see him doing so well.

Walking back towards the bed, Brienne could see the maester already stitching the wound after having cleaned the area. Seeing the wound in better lighting, Brienne felt a surge of relief. It wasn’t as deep as she initially thought, and the maester didn’t seem too worried.

She grabbed Jaime’s hand and smiled down at him. “I think you’ll live.”

Fresh bandages were wrapped around Jaime’s middle and he grimaced slightly from being jostled back and forth. The location of the wound seemed a lucky blow on the part of the White Walker. An inch higher and the creature would have hit naught but armor.

When Jaime next spoke with a whining tone, Brienne knew that he would be fine. “No, I won’t make it. I’m going to die at the Twins with Edmure at my bedside.”

Accustomed to Jaime’s jest by this point, Edmure gave it right back to him. “I’ve seen deeper cuts on the camp followers seeking refuge here. You’re a baby.”

Jaime chuckled and smirked. “The wound must be infected. I can smell rotting fish.”

_Gods. These two._

Over the course of the day, the color returned to Jaime’s cheeks. The maester felt that Jaime would be well enough to return to the front lines within a week. Both Brienne and Pod felt they should get back sooner to aid the army.

Despite Jaime’s protests, Brienne made the decision to ride back to their contingent the following night. She and Pod took the opportunity to prepare bags containing additional supplies needed at camp. After loading the bags, she made her way back towards Jaime’s room.

As she neared, Brienne heard voices coming from inside Jaime’s room. Standing in the doorway, Brienne smirked as she observed Edmure regaling Jaime with stories of Ser Brynden’s exploits from many years ago.

Some of the stories were more a jab at Brynden than tales of a great knightly deed, but the acquired knowledge seemed to amuse Jaime. Brienne could tell that the information would be used against the Blackfish in the future.

“Truly? He got drunk and fell into the bloody chamber pot? That’s fantastic.”

Edmure nodded and expanded on the Blackfish’s antic while Rickon guffawed loudly at the foot of the bed.

Watching from the doorway for some time before moving to Jaime’s side, Brienne resolved to see those things killed off before Jaime had the strength to extricate himself from his recovery bed.

_I will end this fucking war. Those things almost took him and Pod from me. I’ll kill them all… again. It is time for the dead to stay dead._


	21. Kingkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long night ends and the living celebrate life.

“Arise Brienne Lannister. A knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Brienne looked up at King Jon in a daze. Standing at his side, a battered Ser Brynden stood panting and smirking down at her. It had all happened so fast, and the situation felt more a dream than reality.

It had been three days since she left the Twins and rejoined the army. She was determined to see the Night King fall before Jaime got any crazy ideas and tried to return to battle. Glancing passed Ser Brynden, Brienne saw Pod smiling like a pleased father; his chest swelling with pride.

The ground was littered with dead bodies from both armies. To finally see the dead remain motionless was a more welcome sight than the sword that just touched her shoulders.

Standing from her kneeling position, Brienne observed the men amassed around them clapping and cheering, but she could hardly hear them over the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Only moments earlier, she had ended the Long Night.

Jon had engaged the Night King. It was a fierce battle with the Night King gaining the upper hand. Brienne almost didn’t get to the creature in time before his blade came down on the king’s head.

From the sky above, the dueling flames of Viserion and Rhaegal lit up the dark of night. Blue and orange dragonfire caught Brienne’s blade; a battle of ice and fire.

Somehow sensing Brienne’s incoming blade, the Night King had spun and blocked her blow. The creature was fast and countered quickly, putting Brienne back on her heels. In that moment, all she could see was her family. Jaime. Joanna. Pod.

Everyone that mattered to Brienne would be guaranteed life if she defeated the Night King. Something snapped in Brienne. She moved at a speed that would have impressed Ser Barristan Selmy.

With a flurry of quick cuts, Brienne pushed back and held her ground. A voice in the back of her head teased. _‘You shouldn’t grimace before you lunge. It gives away the game.’_

Looking deep into the creature’s eyes, Brienne’s face was expressionless. When the Night King’s sword came up to bring down a killing blow, she felt the threat before seeing it. Sliding left and dodging his blade, Brienne dropped to her knee and quickly thrust her blade into his side.

A human emotion shone in the Night King’s eyes as he looked to the blade before glancing to Brienne. Shock. Yanking the blade out with a grunt, Brienne stood over the Night King as he dropped to his knees. With a fierce battle cry, Brienne sliced her blade through the creature’s neck, sending his head flying through the air.

The fighting around her came to an abrupt halt as the Night King’s army fell at the feet of the living. The dead would not rise again.

Now as she stared in disbelief at Jon, Brienne stammered for words. She meant to ask if it was real, but the Blackfish spoke first. His voice hung over the space between them.

“Like husband, like wife. Kingslayers, the pair!”

The living soldiers approached to offer words of thanks and congratulations. It was the most accepted among an army that Brienne ever felt. If anyone had told her years ago while enduring bets on her maidenhead at Renly’s camp that she would experience this moment, she would have gutted them for mocking her.

Then Brienne felt Pod embrace her. “You did it, my lady… I mean, Ser!” Pulling back slightly, Pod had tears in his eyes as he looked to her. Then his tone took on a teasing lilt that reflected nearly two years at Jaime’s side. “I mean, _Ser mum_.” Pod laughed at his own jape as Brienne rolled her eyes.

_Gods. He’s done it. Jaime corrupted Pod._

“You did it! You beat that icy fucker!” Tormund’s booming voice filled the battlefield as the redhead pushed passed men to get to Brienne. He dove at Brienne and Pod, sending all three crashing to the ground.

“Kingkiller! Ha! Your lion man will be proud!”

Tormund clapped Brienne hard on the shoulder as he sat back on his heels and hauled Brienne to her feet.

_Jaime. I need to get to Jaime. We need to get to Tarth._

Slowly, the army moved towards the Twins. It would have been easier to sleep at the encampment, but no one wanted to spend another night in that shit field. They had walked straight into the Seven Hells already, what was another hour or two to the Twins.

The atmosphere on the march south was unlike anything Brienne experienced before. Nothing could sully the men’s spirits. The euphoria was palpable. Soldiers sang and laughed. Cheered and japed.

When at last the outline of the Twins came into view, Brienne saw shadowed figures moving quickly from the castle. As torchlights from the courtyard framed the figures, Brienne knew one of the men to be Jaime. At his side was Edmure; their eyes wide in shock and seeking out anyone they recognized.

Before Brienne could move to him, the soldiers from the West who marched at the front of the lines began to shout out. “It’s Ser Jaime! The Kingslayer’s husband!”

Brienne could see confusion line his face as he searched the crowd for context. The men began to part before her, erupting into wild cheers for ‘Ser Brienne. The new Kingslayer.” As understanding washed over Jaime, he ran to her.

At her back, Ser Brynden clapped Brienne’s back; his voice heavy with mirth. “Go on then. Tell him how much better you did it.”

When Jaime crashed into her, he held her tighter than her own father could. His flesh hand came to the back of her head as his right arm circled around her waist.

“Brienne Lannister. Did you kill a king without me!? Did you get knighted without me!?”

A wide smile stretched across Brienne’s face as she clutched at Jaime. “Perhaps a little bit.”

Jaime guffawed as he pulled back his head to meet Brienne’s eyes. Recalling their conversation from almost two years ago, Jaime struggled to contain his laughter as he responded with Brienne’s own words.

“A little bit? How do you kill someone a little bit!?”

Their lips met before either could laugh again at the shared memory. When they parted, Jaime smiled widely and whispered for her ears only. “I’m so proud of you. You did it.”

Stepping to their side, Brynden clapped Jaime’s shoulder. “I don’t think anyone will move against House Lannister after this. Quite the deadly combo.”

A knowing smile tugged at Jaime’s lips when he looked to the Blackfish. Glancing back at Edmure, Jaime responded teasingly. “Lets go celebrate with some ale. There are a few well-used chamber pots that you can fall into at the end of the night.”

“Edmure! Gods damnit!” The Blackfish pushed passed them and charged at Edmure. With an amused smile, Jaime looked to Brienne with a raised brow.

Then Brienne saw a familiar look in Jaime’s eyes. Lust took hold of Jaime’s features as he leaned in close. “I’ve never slept with a knight before.”

_Oh gods._

Brienne snorted and shoved Jaime playfully. “No knight japes, Jaime.”

She knew it was too late. It was now another opportunity for Jaime to be more ridiculous than usual.

“It’s going to be a long _knight_.”

And it was.

* * *

It was nine moons after the Long Night ended. Pod sat on the floor in Joanna’s room, pandering to the toddler’s whims. At eighteen moons of age, Joanna was all energy and laughter. “Pod. Dis.” Pod knew that to be the word for ‘this’, and he smiled as he accepted the teacup from the young girl.

Joanna crouched down and pretended to pour her own cup of tea. As far as pretend tea parties went, this was the best one that Pod had ever attended. He smiled at the little girl who donned a knight’s helm far too big for her head while pouring her imaginary cup of tea.

Around the imaginary table, Joanna’s toy knights were lined up for tea. “Dis.” Joanna handed a cup to the toy knight to her right.

Of course, Joanna did not have typical dolls as most girls did. She had knight dolls. Joanna’s aunt, Sansa Lannister, worked tirelessly to make the young girl several knight dolls. They were all made with the appropriate armor and shield befitting their Houses.

Joanna had amassed a collection of knight dolls including Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Duncan the Tall, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Brynden Tully, and of course, Sers Jaime and Brienne Lannister. 

From down the hallway, Brienne’s scream of pain filled the space around them. Joanna’s head popped up from her tea party; the metal of her helm clanging slightly. The young tot pointed a finger towards the door as worry lined her voice. “Momma?”

Scooping the young girl onto his lap, Pod shushed her and rubbed her back. “Mum is alright. Trust me… don’t go in there.”

A few moments later, a flurry of activity filled the hallways. Excited voices of the castle staff called out instructions for what was needed in the Lord’s and Lady’s chamber. Not long after, a voice called out to Pod from the doorway.

“Ser Pod. They’ve asked for you both now.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Pod smiled warmly at the weary looking midwife. “Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

With a wide smile, Pod took the helm off Joanna’s head. Her hair had gotten much longer over the past eight moons. Her unruly curls fell into her face as bright, blue eyes peered up at him innocently. With an excited tone in his voice, Pod spoke to the young girl.

“Lets go see mum and dad. They want you to meet someone.”

Lifting Joanna as he stood, Pod walked towards the lord’s room at the end of the hallway. A wide smile stretched across his face with every step they took. With a light knock, Pod listened as Jaime’s voice bid him enter.

Joanna squirmed from Pod’s arms the moment they walked in. Running into her father’s waiting arms, Joanna giggled as Jaime spun her around and brought her to the bed. Brienne was leaning back against the headboard with a small bundle in her arms.

Pod lingered in the doorway to afford them a moment as a family before asking after Brienne and the babe. Jaime looked back curiously at Pod and inclined his head.

“Come one then. Come meet your namesake.”

_My what?_

Pod took an uncertain step forward, his eyes darting curiously between Jaime and Brienne. As Joanna curled up next to Brienne on the bed, Jaime took the babe from Brienne’s arms and met Pod halfway across the room.

“Podrick, this is Podrick. Well… I suppose we’ll have to call the babe ‘little Pod’ to make things easier. If Little Pod takes after his mother, we’ll have to call you ‘little Pod’ by his tenth nameday.”

“Jaime!” Brienne scowled and shook her head in irritation at the jape.

Pod felt tears at the back of his eyes as his arms extended to receive the babe. Tired blue looked up at him and a new bond was formed.

_I will guard this little one with my life as I guard Joanna._

“Hello there, little Pod. You’re much more handsome than your father.”

Jaime snorted at the words and looked to Brienne. “You had the right of it. I corrupted him. He was perfect before and now he’s ruined.”


	22. Back to Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannister family travels to Riverrun for a sendoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of NSFW in the middle (pretty tame though)

Joanna squirmed in Jaime’s arms in a poor attempt to win her freedom. At Jaime’s side, Brienne held little Pod and stared out solemnly as the small boat containing Brynden’s lifeless body as it was pushed from the dock.

The Blackfish had died peacefully in his sleep after falling ill two moons prior. He expressed to Jon a desire to die at Riverrun, and the aged knight took his leave then. They said it was likely an illness that Ser Brynden had been fighting for much longer, but he was too stubborn to seek out a maester sooner.

When Jaime received word from Edmure that Brynden was not likely to survive the disease that ravaged his body, Jaime set out for Riverrun with his family.

In hindsight, he was glad of it. Jaime had the opportunity to visit with the old goat one final time before he passed in his sleep. For most of his life, Jaime thought of death in terms of war. He hardly knew how to process it.

Now as they stood on the dock, Joanna tried to grab at Pod thinking her big brother might afford her the freedom that Jaime cruelly deprived her of. Jon stood near the Septon and bit his lip.

The day prior, Brynden had japed not to let Edmure do the honors. He rambled that his body would sail around the riverbed untouched by flames, only to become fish food. The blackfish thought such a fate little more than a twisted irony. As Edmure told off his uncle, the Blackfish had smirked and pointed a shaky finger at Brienne.

_‘Let Tarth do it. She could make the damn shot all the way from Casterly Rock.’_

To their left, Edmure took a deep breath and whispered to Roslin before stepping toward the torch with his bow and arrow in hand. After setting the arrow ablaze, Edmure took aim at the raft and Jaime heard, rather than saw, Brienne cringe.

Whispering for Jaime’s ears only, she critiqued the man. “The angle of his arrow is not accounting for the wind nor height of the raft off the water’s surface. He’ll overshoot the target.”

Jaime was about to tell her to say something, but it was too late. The arrow was flying through the air and, to Brienne’s forethought, sailing well over his target.

_Seven hells._

Edmure cursed under his breath and lit another arrow as the raft containing Brynden’s body continued to sail downstream. As he raised his bow and arrow once more, Brienne shook her head and stepped forward. Speaking for Edmure’s hears only, Jaime could barely hear her words.

“The wind, Edmure. Aim a touch higher and don’t pull the arrow back as much.”

Making the instructed adjustment, Edmure held the arrow and Brienne encouraged him. “A touch left… fire.”

At her words, the arrow struck true and the raft immediately caught fire. Jaime could see the visible relief in Edmure’s body as he turned to Brienne and nodded in thanks.

A huff of laughter pushed passed his lips as he glanced back to the raft. “You can’t imagine how my uncle dealt with my misses when I was meant to light my father’s boat.”

With a gentle hand to Edmure’s shoulder, Brienne smiled and nodded; a hint of jest laced her tone. “I’m certain you were met with nothing but patience and reassurances.”

Edmure laughed loudly as he set down the bow and returned to Roslin’s side. Picking up his own young son, Edmure met Brienne’s eyes. “Lets go toast to the old man. I’ll try my best not to poison your obnoxious husband.”

_Fucking Edmure._

They made their way back to the castle in relative silence. Jaime considered the Tully funeral tradition and shook his head.

_What if it rains and puts out the fire before it consumes the body? What if the boat isn’t set ablaze? What if it runs ashore down river?_

Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted by Joanna. His little girl had just celebrated her second nameday and was becoming more coherent in her thoughts.

“Dada. Why da Bwackfish on da raft?”

Not certain that it was the best time to explain life and death to a girl of two, Jaime smiled and shrugged. “He likes sailing, sweetling.”

“I go too.”

Jaime shook his head in refute. “No, not like that. We’ll go sailing on the Sunset Sea when we get home.”

Pleased with the arrangement, Joanna began asking lighter questions. Jaime enjoyed his time alone with Joanna. With little Pod now crawling all over the place, Jaime found it was difficult to dedicate his full attention to his eldest.

Of late, they had fallen into a rhythm at the Rock. Little Pod was now sleeping through the night and Joanna was easier to understand which made for less tantrums.

She was a well-behaved child and respectful to her elders, but an inability to communicate had frustrated Joanna for several months and she took to fits. Tyrion always japed that it was when Joanna looked the most like Jaime.

In their absence, Tyrion and Sansa were managing things at the Rock. Rickon had returned to Winterfell after the Long Night to take his place as lord and warden. With Arya at his side, the North was well-positioned in the kingdoms.

It also gave Sansa the opportunity to stay at the Rock with Tyrion. They had admitted their love during the Long Night and wed before the war ended. Three moons after Brienne birthed little Pod, Sansa birthed Robb Lannister.

Jaime had groaned in distaste. “So I’m to be haunted by your brother and his defeat over me for the rest of my days.”

Sansa smirked and raised a brow. “Well… it was to be Robb or Ned. It likely isn’t too late to change the name. Would you prefer that?”

That was all it took. Jaime loved the name Robb.

Arriving back at the castle, Edmure ushered his guests inside for a feast celebrating the life of his uncle. It was a massive spread and the wine was flowing. Pod had promised Joanna that they would build a fort in the room, so he offered to take the children to bed when the time came.

Jaime had never felt so free. He leaned into Brienne’s ear and smiled as he spoke. “The children are finally gone, and I don’t remember how to speak to other adults. You can handle this for us and deal with Edmure, correct?”

Brienne rolled her eyes, but said nothing in return. He was easy enough to see through. Despite setting out with no desire to befriend Edmure, the pair had left the Twins on favorable terms. The relationship between their kingdoms strengthened as time passed.

When the meal ended and the hour to retire approached, Jaime dragged Brienne down the hallway. He was not drunk, but he was feeling relaxed from the wine. A teasing smile tugged at his lips.

“It’s a shame that Edmure doesn’t dislike me as much as he used to. We would have been given our last room and look how well that ended.”

Brienne guffawed loudly at the memory of their first time coming together after a similar feast with the West’s commanders. The rooms they had been afforded for this visit were quite lavish and in the family wing. Edmure and Roslin had placed them in a large room with an adjoining nursery.

Pod’s room was next to the nursery, but it seemed he would be making camp in the nursery and Jaime’s back thanked the gods for it. He had spent one too many nights staring up at a ceiling of silks as his back struggled to find comfort on the hard floor of Joanna’s room at the Rock.

Stepping into the room, Jaime shut the door as he pushed Brienne against it. His lips pressed firm to hers and Brienne responded to his touch immediately. It was as though someone set their bodies ablaze and the only way to douse the fire was to come together. Tearing at one another’s clothing, they slowly made their way towards the bed.

Even with the fatigue of parenting two young children, their passion for one another never dwindled. Jaime could not get enough of his wife, and he was certain to prove it to her regularly. Everything about Brienne amazed him. She was the greatest knight, the best mother, and the light in his world.

As their bodies came together, Jaime stared into Brienne’s eyes. His favorite eyes. Moving at a much slower pace than usual, Jaime caressed Brienne’s face and placed delicate kisses to her lips.

Brienne’s hips rose to meet every thrust. Soon their breathing mirrored one another, coming in shallow, desperate bursts. Reaching for Brienne’s hand, Jaime slipped his fingers between hers and gripped tightly as he pushed deeper. Their eyes met and Jaime felt as though his body may explode from love of the woman before him.

When they reached their peak together, Jaime refused to move. He placed delicate kisses along her jaw and on her lips as Brienne’s fingers danced through his hair.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Jaime smiled at how wrong he had it.

_I don’t want to die in her arms. I want to live in them._

The next day, Jon asked for a meeting while Pod played with the children in the courtyard. Jaime could hardly fathom what the king intended to speak of, but he supposed it had to do with naming Tyrion as hand.

When Edmure’s letter came detailing Brynden’s failing health, Jaime considered that Jon would need a strong replacement as Hand. He could think of no one better for the role than Tyrion.

Taking a seat across from Jon, Jaime held Brienne’s hand on his lap as he leaned back in his chair.

Jon took a deep breath and began. “Do you remember when we last sat round this table? The day Ser Brienne sent Lord Baelish to the Stranger. We told you many things that day.”

Jaime snorted and looked to Brienne knowingly.

“How could I ever forget that. Yes, it was quite a lot to take in.”

With a huff of laughter, Jon nodded in agreement. “Well you may recall Bran telling me that it wasn’t time to reveal one final bit of information. He had told me that ‘the handless will become Hand.’ At the time, I didn’t know what he meant.

I had named Ser Brynden my hand, but Bran told me that while the Blackfish would serve me well in the role, he would only serve a couple of years. He said that _you_ would be my Hand.”

Jon’s eyes were fixed on Jaime. Half in jest, Jaime turned to look over his shoulder as though someone was behind him. Before respond to Jon, he glanced and Brienne and chuckled.

“What? You mean to trust Bran in this? He thinks himself a bird.”

For her part, Brienne stared at Jon in confusion. Her brows furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line.

Jon sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “You know how Bran is. He hasn’t been wrong yet.”

Jaime laughed as though awaiting the rest of the jape. “I don’t know how to act as Hand. I can’t even handle being lord. Tyrion is running the Rock. You should ask him. Mayhap Bran merely saw a lion in his visions. Since speaking with Varys, Tryion likes to jape that a small man can cast a very large shadow.”

The king shook his head and met Jaime’s eyes before replying. His tone was devoid of anything mirth. “Ser Brynden said the same thing. Well… not the lion bit. He told me that he was a knight. That he wasn’t a lord and he didn’t know how to act as Hand. I needed him though and he accepted. He gave me advice as my uncle would have. He reminded me that a king should be just and honorable. Besides, you planned the defense for the Long Night for me. You’re more than capable of leading.”

“Yes, well I planned it, but my wife ended it. Mayhap she is better qualified.”

“Aye, she ended it. That is why I’ll be asking her to be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Or would that be Lady Commander of the Kingsguard? I’m not really one with words. Your brother says you’re witty enough, though not as much as him. I suppose you’ll need to help me with that too.”

Brienne gaped at Jaime’s side. “I… I’m married. I’m too new of a knight and even still, the role is overseeing the best knights in the kingdom. I’m hardly fit to fill such a position.”

Jaime guffawed at her side. “Hells… I was Lord Commander for a time! If I can do it, anyone can. Just because it took an obscene amount of years to give title to what you’ve always been, doesn’t mean you’re unqualified or too new for the role.”

Jon nodded in agreement. “When Ser Jorah died in the Long Night, I wanted to ask you. Bran said I had to wait though. Grey Worm has been helping lead the men, but it has been almost a year and a half since the Long Night ended. The men need a Lord Commander who isn’t splitting time in two roles. Even before I told them of my decision, they named you.”

“They named me?” Brienne scoffed at the words and shook her head.

Jon smiled warmly and nodded. “How could they not? You ended the Long Night. You’re the first female knight in the Seven Kingdoms. You’re related to Ser Duncan. They think you’re some type of god.”

Jaime’s jaw went slack. Turning to face Brienne, he gawked at her. “You’re related to Ser Duncan the Tall? As in Lord Commander of King Aegon’s Kinsguard?”

Brienne’s brows furrowed as she turned to Jaime. Her voice betrayed her disbelief at his words. “I told you that.”

Jaime scoffed and turned his chair to face her fully. His tone was a mix of accusing and teasing. “You did not! Gods! Our marriage has been built on lies.”

“I am fairly certain it came up. His shield in the armory at Tarth! You were there.”

So much seemed a blur after the Long Night ended, but Jaime knew for certain that he had not seen Ser Duncan’s shield on Tarth. If he had, Jaime would have stolen away with it.

“You have his shield!? I cannot believe this.”

From across the table, Jon offered a hopeful smile. “It would be fitting then, wouldn’t it? Your great-grandfather was Lord Commander to King Aegon, and you can be Lady Commander to a King Aegon. I suppose its semantics that I go by Jon.”

Jaime felt his chest swell with pride as he looked to Brienne. Never would there be a worthier commander, but then he was reminded of her earlier comment.

“As much as I think there is no one better qualified for the position, I’m not letting you steal her away from me and annul our marriage. King or not, I’ll fight you for her.”

Jon put up a defensive hand and shook his head. “I hardly have any desire to fight kingslaying Lannisters. We changed the law over a year ago. The Kingsguard can now marry.”

A temporary silence fell over the room as Jon glanced between them. “So… will I have two Lannisters on my small council? I already asked Tyrion if he and Sansa could act as castellan in your absence. Of course, he asked why the downgrade. As it was, he was already doing your job as lord.”


	23. It Will Always Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little wrap chapter set eight years later.

**Eight years later**

Jaime’s head tipped back, and his hips bucked up. The feel of Brienne’s lips, warm, full, and soft, around his cock was nearly enough to make him spill. Her tongue had him crying out to each of the Seven as her hand tugged lightly on his balls.

Brienne’s free arm held his hips down to the chair. With every movement of her head, strands of her hair lightly caressed his thighs and abdomen.

“Fuck… Brienne…” He was close and she knew it. Rather than finish him off, she was toying with him. Jaime squirmed in the chair, but Brienne’s arm was strong enough to keep him from bucking into her. Sliding her tongue and mouth back down his length, Brienne took the entirety of him in mouth.

Jaime’s fingernails scraped against her scalp as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. His breathing began to come in shallow and desperate as Brienne picked up the pace.

“Brienne… gods… I’m going to spill.”

With a loud groan, Jaime’s seed spilled fast and hot into her mouth. After sucking every last drop from him, Brienne sat back on her heels with a sly grin on her face.

“Happy name day.”

_Gods I love her._

It was yet another stark difference between Cersei and Brienne. Cersei had rarely sucked his cock, but when she did, Jaime knew it was because she wanted him to do something truly horrible. Brienne often sucked his cock, but she had no motivation other than making Jaime feel good.

The first time it happened some eight years ago, Jaime had braced himself for the request to come. When Brienne merely sat back on her heels and smiled, his mind went blank. Much of their relationship was like that over the first year or two.

Jaime had been so accustomed to being taken advantage of, that he sometimes didn’t know what to make of loving acts that had no ulterior motive.

As Jaime’s cock softened and the room came back into focus, Jaime reached down for Brienne’s face and tugged her to him. Jaime’s tongue plunged into her mouth and he wished for nothing more than to spend the entire day tangled in her limbs.

Jaime could taste the saltiness of his seed on her lips. He wished to return the favor; to make her knees weak and her hips rise wantonly against his face. A warm hand to his chest broke pushed Jaime backwards gently.

“Jaime. The children will be in for lunch soon. We should go meet them.”

Surging forward from his seat, Jaime pulled her into his arms. His lips sought hers once more.

“I wish to feast on you and nothing more.”

Brienne chuckled and reached down to tug up his breeches.

“That sounds lovely, but I don’t think the children would appreciate that. You did tell them that we would watch them train in the yards before lunch.”

Jaime groaned and slumped against her. He knew that she had the right of it, but the selfish part of him just wanted Brienne all to himself.

That night, there was to be a feast in his honor. Jon had insisted on a name day celebration as Jaime entered his fiftieth year. Tyrion and Sansa had arrived from the Rock. Even Edmure had made the journey from the Riverlands.

To Jaime’s dismay, Joanna was very excited to see Edmure’s son, Hoster. The two had seen one another frequently over the years and they got along incredibly well. Roslin and Brienne thought they would make a fine match. Edmure and Jaime were not so certain.

Much to Jaime’s dismay, Brienne’s hands made quick work of his laces.

_Well fuck. Now I’m decent again and I only wish to be indecent with my wife._

With a soft kiss to his lips, Brienne promised that there would be ample time for an indecent celebration later after the children had taken rest for the night.

They left their room hand in hand and Jaime couldn’t help but steal glances at his wife. In nearly eleven years of marriage, she had birthed him five children and the maester had just confirmed their sixth would arrive in seven moons.

After ten-year-old Joanna and eight-year-old Pod, they had six-year-old twins boys, Duncan and Galladon. While both Joanna and Pod boasted features of each parent, the twin boys were all Jaime. Also akin to Jaime, the twins were mischievous and energetic.

Their youngest was three-year-old Catelyn. Like the woman who brought them together, Catelyn loved her family and was wise beyond her years. She understood concepts that their other children couldn’t handle at the tender age of three.

Making their way outside, Jaime tilted his head up towards the warm rays of the sun. Loud shouts from the training yards signaled the children were still engaged in battle. As they approached, Jaime could see Joanna sparring Tormund and Pod sparring Pod. Holster cheered Joanna on from the side; his eyes shining with pride.

It truly was a sight to behold. Joanna was fierce with a sword and never held back. Pod was a more calculating fighter like his mother. Both children were smiling as they drove back their opponents. Robb shouted encouragement to little Pod, who already was not so little. The cousins were close in age and interests. Both enjoyed swordplay, swimming, and archery.

Sansa and Tyrion had two other children who would never be caught dead in the yards. Their six-year-old daughter, Brienne, was all Sansa. The young girl loved sewing, dresses, court, and books. It amused Jaime endlessly how unliked Brienne his niece was.

Tyrion and Sansa also had a four-year-old son, Theon. Theon was all Tyrion. The two were constantly in the library together and even at a young age, it was clear to Jaime that Theon wanted nothing to do with the yards, but everything to do with politics.

Near the rock wall overlooking the yards, the twins fought with their wooden training swords. The boys roared and laughed as they battled back and forth. In between bouts, they cheered on their siblings who were holding their own in the yards.

Sitting with the twins and Catelyn was Ser Davos. The Onion Knight had been thrilled when their family returned to King’s Landing eight years ago. He and Joanna shared a special bond, but when Catelyn came along, more of Davos’ heart was lost to the girls.

The man loved reading bedtimes stories to the children and telling them of Shireen, the young girl he once looked to as a daughter. The only person who seemed happier for their young family’s return was Daenerys.

Daenerys adored the children and could often be found in the nursery playing with them. Over the years, Jaime saw more and more of Rhaella in the young Targaryen. Just one year prior, Daenerys wed a highly respected knight of the Seven Kingdoms. Ser Podrick Payne.

Brienne was not certain that anyone was good enough for ‘her Pod’. For his part, Jaime thought it an incredible match for the young man. The only downside was Daenerys’ conviction that she could not conceive.

Jaime teasingly offered Daenerys and Pod one of his. _“Take one of the twins. I can only handle one of me.”_

It took Pod all of six moons to disprove Daenerys’ theory. Since Bronn’s arrival at the Keep the day prior, the crass sellsword couldn’t stop guffawing about it.

_‘Of course, he knocked ‘er up! He’s got a magic cock after all!’_

Brienne nearly broke Bronn’s nose for the comment.

At the sight of their parents, the children went running to Jaime and Brienne. It was still overwhelming for Jaime to think on. There had been a point in Jaime’s life when he felt doomed to forever watch his children call another man ‘father’. He was seed and little more; not even given the chance to love them as an uncle. Jaime had also feared never being able to openly claim the woman he loved.

It seemed laughable to Jaime how wrong he had been. If anything, he cursed himself for denying his feelings for Brienne as long as he had.

“Did you see, Papa!? I beat Gal again!” Duncan clung to Jaime’s leg and tugged on his arm. A knowing smile tugged at Brienne’s lips. Duncan was the best fighter of the lot, but he treated every victory as a surprise.

Reaching down to pickup Catelyn, Jaime hoisted the young girl into his arms and ruffled Duncan’s hair. “It was a solid match. Well fought, the pair of you.”

Joanna, Pod, Holster, and Robb soon joined them just at the edge of the courtyard. Tormund and Pod followed close at their heels, panting and smiling at how well the eldest two had done.

Tormund appraised Jaime and punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Ha! Kingkiller! They tell me you’re old today.”

“Aren’t you around the same age as me?” Jaime’s brows furrowed slightly as he glanced to Brienne. He hardly knew Tormund’s age, but the Wildling looked to be of his age.

“Ha! Don’t much know. It’s how I feel. I feel good. Ready to fight and fuck!”

Jaime and Brienne grimaced and looked to the children in worry. Realizing his crass words, Tormund cringed a bit.

“Sorry little ears. Don’t listen to Uncle Tormund. I’m drunk.”

Brienne muttered at Jaime’s side and he could do little more than bite back a laugh. Everything about Tormund was extreme; his size, volume, and heart. He was a man full of life who didn’t waste a moment doing anything he didn’t wish to.

Little Catelyn giggled in Jaime’s arms as Tormund stepped forward and draped his burly arm around Jaime.

“The creepy bird boy tells me that you two tried to kill each other when you first met!”

Tormund’s brows wiggled suggestively as Jaime struggled to understand his intent.

“I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours Giantsbane, but I’m not giving her up.” Jaime glanced at Brienne as their group began to make their way inside.

“Ha! No. Good man. You don’t let a woman like that go. I just laughed when I heard it. It’s true love when you try to kill one another. The little crow had a love once. All she did was talk of killing him. That’s how I knew that she loved him.”

Jaime struggled to contain his laughter as he looked to Brienne. Her brows were knitted in confusion as she stared at Tormund. With a smirk on his lips, Jaime turned back to Tormund.

“I can’t say that I ever heard the theory, but it was obvious from the day we met that Brienne was in love with me.”

“What!?” Brienne’s face was incredulous “Are you insane!? Were it not for my oath to Lady Catelyn, you would have been rotting in the woods for years by this point. I dreamed of ways to kill you.”

“Exactly! Didn’t you hear the man, Brienne? You dreamed of nothing but killing me. Gods you were so obsessed with me. Clearly you were in love with me.”

Brienne scoffed at Jaime’s side. At their backs, the children ran circles around Pod as they kept pace with the group.

“Are you unwell? Has age begun to dilute your memory? I most certainly did not love you when we met. I loved the idea of murdering you and that was all.”

Jaime snickered at her side, but it struck him then.

_When did I start to fall in love with her? I already loved her at Riverrun, but I knew before then, even if I didn’t want to admit it. I was definitely in love with her when I sent her away with Pod. That was horrible. Everything changed at Harrenhal, but was it love then?_

With a teasing smile, Jaime raised a brow at Brienne. “That’s alright. You don’t need to admit it. For me, I knew the moment I saw you…”

Brienne guffawed loudly, cutting him off. Her tone dropped as she tried to mimic Jaime from many years ago. “Is that a woman?”

“I was taken aback by how glorious you were. No other woman could compare. You couldn’t be real.”

“Uglier in daylight.”

“Because you were stunning bathed in moonlight. You still are. Although I’ve come to enjoy you in any lighting.” Jaime raised a suggestive brow and watched as Brienne rolled her eyes.

Moving into the castle, the children ran ahead towards the great hall to take lunch. Jaime set down little Catelyn and smiled as she ran to keep up with her older siblings, Holster, and Robb. As Pod and Tormund moved quickly to follow the children, Jaime grabbed Brienne’s arm.

He knew that Brienne was not offended by his jest, but he wanted her to know the sincerity in his words. “You know that I was an idiot when we met. I didn’t see anything or anyone properly, particularly you.” 

“Yes, well that doesn’t change the fact that I did daydream of new and exciting ways to kill you.”

Jaime chuckled as he met her eyes. “I suppose I deserved that. Although, Tormund isn’t entirely wrong. I loved you far before I would even admit it to myself. Very rude of you to steal off with my heart like that, Lady Brienne. You were supposed to return me to King’s Landing in one piece. The sword hand I could do without, but I somewhat needed that heart.”

Jaime meant every word of it. The woman before him was his world. She had changed his life in the most unimaginable of ways. Brienne challenged him to become the man he was always destined to be, and he had once been before bitterness set it. His heart was hers and hers alone.

_It’s yours. It will always be yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read along! I hope everyone continues to stay healthy and safe!


End file.
